All for the Love of Maple Syrup
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: AU. During his first semester at college, Matthew writes letters to his mom and his friends back in Canada. In those letters, he details the crazy antics of his twin brother and the weirdness of their neighbors. human names used. currently on HIATUS
1. First Semester

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

::Letters from Matthew - 1st Semester::

8/17/10

Dear mom,

Why did I agree to move into an apartment in America with Alfred? Or rather, why did I let him pick the apartment? I can't believe I thought this would be a good idea.

It's not a bad place. It's clean and in a good part of town. We've got a supermarket within walking distance and the college is just a bus ride away. The rent's decent too. Better than what we'd have to pay to stay in a dorm.

Our neighbors though… I don't know what to think about them.

Alfred's friend Kiku was the one who told him about this place. He lives a few doors down from us. Kiku's from Japan, so sometimes I have a hard time understanding what he's saying. He's really nice though. Super polite. I'm amazed he gets along with Al so well. (Al's loud and pushy and keeps borrowing my things without asking. It's really annoying.)

A Chinese guy and his younger brother live across the hall from us. They're usually pretty quiet and at least they can tell the difference between me and Al. Yao, the older brother, is a good cook. He brought us food when we moved in. The younger one goes by "Leon". I haven't had a chance to talk to him much. He's usually playing video games or listening to music or ignoring Yao.

It doesn't end there. Al and I are the only non-Asians on this floor.

There's a loud Korean next to Yao and Leon who keeps tackling me in the hallway. I have to keep sneaking out whenever I want to leave. A little ways down the hall, near Kiku, is this guy from Thailand. Across from him are two girls, one of whom is from Vietnam and the other whose parents were from Taiwan. Those two keep cornering me in the hall, begging to style my hair. At least they ask before they touch.

I don't like going upstairs. I've only had to once and I hope I never have to again.

Right above us is this really talkative Spaniard. I think I spent an hour trying to get away from him the other day without seeming rude. It wouldn't have been so bad if he could remember who I am. Do I really look that much like Alfred? At least he wasn't as bad that that Cuban guy with dreadlocks who nearly beat me up. I don't think I've ever been happier to see a fight break out in the hallway. I wasn't involved in it! Neither was Al. No, there's a guy from Greece and another guy from Turkey who ended up as roommates and they're always fighting one another. It almost makes me want to know how they ended up rooming together. Almost. I'm afraid to go back upstairs and ask.

There's one other person who lives upstairs, but I haven't talked to him aside from introducing myself. His name's Roderich and he plays piano. He has this accent that I can't quite place. He sounds German, but it's not the same as Gilbert and his brother's, so maybe he's from another German-speaking country. Unless he's been here for so long that his accent's starting to change.

Our landlord lives downstairs. He makes me glad to be Canadian and not French_. So glad_.

The rest of the people downstairs seem to be from somewhere in the U.K. They're all brothers. Brothers who fight. A lot. I think all of them except the youngest have drinking problems. They're drunk every time I see them in the hallway. Thankfully, they aren't really rowdy drunks, they just do really dumb things. Al thinks it's hilarious. He spends most of his time down there rather than helping me unpack.

I don't know how one building can attract people from all over the world. I hope the rest of the town isn't like this. I don't think I could handle that.

Hopefully we'll finish unpacking by this weekend. Do you think if I kick the doorknob hard enough it'll break and trap us in here until someone comes to fix it? Maybe then Al will stay here long enough to unpack more than half a box at a time.

I hope things are going well at home. Gilbert hasn't been bothering you too much, has he? I know how he gets sometimes.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>825/10

Dear mom,

We finally got all of the boxes unpacked this weekend! Of course, I had to enlist the help of Kiku and Al's new friend Arthur to keep Alfred on task.

His friends are so… not like Alfred. I mentioned how polite Kiku is in my last letter, but all I knew about Arthur was that he was the youngest of the brothers from the U.K. He's kind of argumentative and moody, but he doesn't get distracted by everything and actually puts things back where they're supposed to be. I think he did more unpacking than Al.

Arthur also volunteered to cook us lunch.

We ended up going out to eat while waiting for the smoke to clear.

I introduced Alfred to maple syrup yesterday. Can you believe he's never had any? He's still pouring it on a bunch of different stuff. I might have to take it away if he keeps putting it on his hamburgers. So you might want to send down some extra maple syrup with your next package.

Oh! I found a place that sells maple ice cream! I was so excited that I ate a whole pint in one sitting.

Could you send me Gilbert's address in your next letter? I think I remember what it is, but I just want to make sure. I don't want to ask him because he'll make fun of me for not remembering. It's not like I've ever had to remember! He just lives down the road. His is the only house with a white fence splattered with bright colored paint, which is why I've never had to memorize the house number.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>92/10

Dear Mom,

Please send more maple syrup. I'm not sure if I can handle another trip to the other side of town. People around here are completely insane! I don't know if it's just this town or if all of America is like this. I'm not sure I want to find out.

Other than that, I'm fine. Though Alfred keeps stealing my shoes and then leaves one in the bathtub. I'm not sure why only one ends up in there. Or why/how it gets there to begin with. Maybe he sleepwalks?

Also, could you make sure Gilbert hasn't broken into my room again? I don't want to come home to find a thousand little birds and those pandas he keeps buying online all over my room.

Love,

Matthew

P.S. You might want to send two boxes of maple syrup this time. Al continues putting it on his hamburgers.

* * *

><p>928/10

Dear mom,

Sorry for taking so long to write. Al let a goat into the apartment and it started eating everything. I don't know where or how he got a goat and I'd like it to stay that way.

Anyway, I had to get a job to help replace what the goat ate. I know you want me to focus on school and I still am! It's only part-time. I work weekends mostly. And some evenings. Don't worry, I still have time to study and I'm doing well in classes. If I start having trouble I'll get a tutor and cut back on work hours.

Again, please make sure Gilbert isn't camping out in my room, stealing my stuff and leaving behind weird things to replace what he takes. If you could also figure out why I can't call him anymore, that'd be great. I keep getting "this line has been disconnected" and it's starting to worry me.

Thanks for all the maple syrup and pancake mix!

Alfred says "hello". He also wants to know if you want a goat. I just want to know when he's going to get it out of the bathroom. As nice as Yao (our Chinese neighbor) is, I still feel really awkward asking to use his bathroom. And I'm never going downstairs to talk to the landlord ever again. He makes me wish I didn't know how to speak French.

I'm half tempted to pack up some of my stuff and go stay with my friend Carlos for a while. (He's the Cuban guy who lives upstairs. He apologized for almost beating me up when we first met and then gave me some ice cream. We had a nice talk about how _not _like Al I am.) Maybe then Alfred will get rid of the stupid goat.

Then again, maybe I won't. As cool as Carlos is, he keeps mistaking me for Al and I'm getting tired of correcting him.

I miss home. At least there we don't have a bunch of insane foreigners for neighbors. Just Gilbert and his brother.

Looking forward to winter break, when I can go home! So long as I don't get snowed in. People down here are big babies when it comes to snow.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>1010/10

_Gilbert,_

_No._

_I don't care how funny you think it is._

_I'm not running a zoo. We finally got rid of the damn goat! Now our bathroom's overrun by fifty or so fluffy yellow chicks! It was bad enough when I had to tell everyone my brother found a goat and brought it home, at least they believed me then! But then I try to explain that my best friend's an idiot and they all think __I'm__ the one who went out and got the damn things._

You suck, Gil.

Sincerely,

Matthew

* * *

><p>1012/10

Dear mom,

The goat's gone. So are the chicks that Gilbert sent. (Finally!)

So what does Alfred do? He brings home a cat.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

Okay, maybe "hate" is too strong of a word. But I'm really, seriously annoyed with him right now. And he used the last of my maple syrup! Now I have to go across town again!

…

Okay, so it turns out he didn't actually buy/find the cat. It belongs to one of our upstairs neighbors and he decided to "be a hero" and watch the thing while our neighbor is out of town.

Problem is, Al's been calling it "kitler".

Roderich, the owner of the cat, is Austrian and not at all amused.

Maybe I should bring Al home and introduce him to Gilbert so he can hear a real German accent.

No. Never mind.

The thought of those two meeting is far too terrifying.

In fact, I hope Gilbert never gets together everything he needs to come visit me. He'd get into far too much trouble. (And Alfred can forget visiting me at home. He shouldn't ever be allowed out of the country.)

Please don't tell Gilbert I said that. It'll only encourage him.

I miss you.

It's only been a few months since I got here and I already want to come home.

Love,

Matthew

P.S. Update on Al and "kitler": He found doll clothes and decided to dress up the cat and then walk it around on a leash. I don't think I've ever seen our Grecian neighbor so angry. Which reminds me, why didn't Roderich ask Heracles to watch over the cat? Heracles loves them. Or they love him. Either way, I've never seen him without one or two.

P.S.S. Was Al dropped on his head as a child? Maybe I'll ask dad.

* * *

><p>1013/10

Dear dad,

Was Al dropped on his head as a child?

Or was it me? That might explain why I agreed to move in with him.

I'm sure you've heard all about the stuff going on here from Al, so I won't repeat it.

I promise I'll visit you when I get a free weekend. Maybe we can go to a hockey game! It might be interesting to see a game in America. My Maple Leafs are playing down here in a few weeks!

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>1020/10

Dear Gilbert,

No, I won't address my letters to you as "Gilbert the Awesome".

I'm still annoyed with you, by the way. Though I have to admit that the picture you sent of your brother glaring at your collection of yellow birds made my day. It's nice knowing I'm not the only one who has to deal with a brother with severe ADD.

Speaking of brothers with ADD, Al dragged me out to play catch with him yesterday. I hurt so bad today that it really isn't funny.

Never play catch with Al.

It okay though. I'll get my revenge when I teach him to play hockey this weekend. Remember when I tried to teach you? Good times…

Don't worry. I won't put him in the hospital. Though really, that was entirely your fault.

And our English neighbor from downstairs just set our kitchen on fire again. (Not on purpose, of course. He just has really bad luck with cooking.) Maybe I should put Al in the hospital. It might give me a break from the craziness around here. On second thought, I don't really want to deal with Al in pain or on pain medication. He's bad enough as it is.

I'll give you a better update later. I have a fire to put out.

-Matthew

* * *

><p>1022/10

Dear mom,

Alfred called me from inside a Laundromat dryer today. Yeah.

I left him there. His friend Kiku went and got him out. Al then came home, stole my shoes, and left for the arcade, all without talking to me. The only reason I know where he went is because Kiku was kind enough to tell me. He'll be over it by the time he gets back.

I took him to the ice rink the other day and taught him how to play hockey. He picked up on it surprisingly fast. I think he was having fun up until I checked him into the wall. Don't worry, he's okay. No permanent damage, just some bruises and a bloody nose. (He keeps telling people it's broken, but that's a lie. I don't think anyone believes him anyway.) At least now he knows to pay attention when I have my hockey stick.

Gilbert's been quiet for a while. He hasn't done anything too reckless, has he?

Winter can't get here fast enough! It's getting cooler everyday. I hope it starts snowing soon.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>1027/10

Dear mom,

Al's dragging me to a costume party this weekend. I really don't want to go, especially not if he makes good on that threat to put me in a maid outfit. It's not one of those stupid French maid ones, but there is no way I'm wearing a dress of any kind.

I wish he wouldn't spring this sort of stuff on me last minute. If he'd warned me a week ago, I could've asked you to send one of my old costumes to me! Maybe I can get away with buying a white sheet and cutting eye holes in it.

Enough about that. I figure it's time to give you an update on the crazy things that have happened this week.

This week, Al got stuck in an air vent. I wish I was making that up. Getting him out involved a lot of butter. The next day, he got locked on the roof of the apartment building. I had to go downstairs and deal with the landlord hitting on me so I could get the key to go up there and get him down. (Somehow I get the feeling that it was the landlord who locked him up there. Do you have any good ideas on how to get rid of stalkers? Especially stalkers who own the building you live in.)

Surprisingly, that's all the trouble Al got into this week. It's almost tame compared to some of the other things he's done.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>113/10

Dear mom,

Alfred broke my hockey stick today. On top of that, he finished off my last bottle of maple syrup!

We've also started fighting over the thermostat. Alfred doesn't like the cold. I've taken to sneaking in his room at night and opening the window. In response, he gets up once he starts shivering, closes my window, then cranks up the heat. If he keeps it up I'm going to make him pay the excess cost for the heating bill.

We're also not talking to each other, which might be a good thing. I might hit him with my _broken _hockey stick if he tries.

Gilbert really hasn't gotten into trouble lately? I hope he's not sick.

Love,

Matthew

P.S. There is some good news. It started snowing today! It was just a little bit though. Not even enough for a snowball fight.

* * *

><p>115/10

Dear dad,

Canadians can so play football! It's just a little different from what you're used to. Hockey's better anyway.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>1110/10

Dear Gilbert,

You know it worries me when you take so long to write back. I'm glad it was just because you've been so busy with class, work, and helping Ludwig with the dogs.

Me being worried for you doesn't mean I've forgiven you for the chick thing. I'm still finding feathers. I'm not angry at you anymore. Just mildly annoyed.

Al broke my hockey stick last week. I finally found a replacement for it the other day. It's not the best, but it'll work until I can get back home for winter break. No amount of snow could stop me from coming home! I really need a break from Al and dad. They're scarily similar.

Don't plan too many crazy adventures for us. I'm looking forward to relaxing and kicking your ass in a snowball fight like I do every year!

I'll give you some warning before I come home so you can put my room back the way it's supposed to be. I know you've been in there, so don't even pretend you haven't.

-Matthew

_P.S. Hey, this is Alfred, Mattie's twin. I snagged this letter before he could send it off so I could ask you a favor. I'm putting some money in this envelope so you can change it to Canadian money or whatever and buy something for Mattie. See, I know he likes polar bears, so I want you to go out and buy the biggest, fluffiest stuffed toy polar bear you can find and then send it down here to him. If you need more money, send me a letter._

* * *

><p>1117/10

Dear Gilbert the Awesome,

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

You are the greatest, most awesome best friend in the whole world! I know it wasn't entirely your doing, since Al acted really weird when I got my gift and didn't make fun of me for hugging a giant polar bear and squealing like a girl.

I know you didn't say it was from you, but the dog tag on it's collar read "Kumajiro" and you're the only one who knew about that. I can't believe you still remember!

I guess this means I forgive both of you. _Just don't do it again._

-Matthew

P.S. We got a foot of snow today and then Al was dumb enough to challenge me to a snowball fight. Time to teach him that you can't beat a Canadian when it comes to snow!

* * *

><p>1120/10

Dear mom,

This semester is almost over. Everyone's getting all hyped up for exams, except for Alfred who doesn't seem to really care. I think he's one of those people who crams at the last minute. Only problem is, Kiku and Arthur are refusing to talk to him so they can study a little at a time and finish up final projects, leaving me to deal with him on my own. Meanwhile, I've got two final projects to finish, a final exam in every class, and a hockey game to play with this Russian guy I met while going across town for maple syrup. (I'm nervous about that. He looks like he could really do some damage out on the rink. Hopefully I'll be fast enough to avoid most of it.)

I've learned there is no escaping Al when he's bored and has no one else to distract him. The only reason I'm able to write this letter right now is because he's in the shower. He can't sing very well. Once he gets out he wants to go bowling or something. It doesn't sound like it'll be much fun if it's just the two of us. Maybe Leon (Yao's younger brother) will go with us? It's the weekend, so he doesn't have school. Yong Soo (the Korean who keeps tackling me in the hall) might go with us too. I should go ask them before Al finishes with his shower.

…

I'm already regretting going across the hall to ask.

Francis, our landlord, was over there talking to Yao and overheard me asking Leon if he wants to go bowling. One thing led to another and now all three of them, Yong Soo, the Spanish guy from upstairs, Kiku, Arthur, and Arthur's Scottish brother are all going with us.

This won't end well.

Just a few more weeks until I come home! I'll let you know the exact date in my next letter.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>1129/10

Dear mom,

My last exam is on December 9th, but dad and Al want me to spend a week or so with them after that. Something about "male bonding time". Knowing dad and Al, it's probably going to be something stupid or dangerous. So unless I end up in the hospital, I'll be heading back home on December 17th. Hopefully I'll be there before it gets dark.

We're getting more snow as I speak! Thankfully, this place is pretty good about plowing roads. It seems that unless it's to the point you can't see two feet in front of you, everything stays open. It's almost like being back home!

Al's kind of pathetic though. He's sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a heating blanket cranked way up. Maybe I shouldn't have dumped snow down his coat earlier.

Can't wait to come home!

Love,

Matthew

P.S. You don't need to pass along any message to Gilbert. I'll take care of that.

* * *

><p>1130/10

Dear Gilbert,

You hoser, I don't say "eh" that much! And you'd better start putting my room back together! I'm coming home on December 18th. If there are any yellow birds or pandas in there that I have not personally accepted I will make sure you're never able to visit me in America. I don't know how I'll do that, but I'll find a way.

I already got you a gift, but you'll have to wait until Christmas just like everyone else. You and Ludwig are both invited over on Christmas day, just like every year. I know you don't need to be told since you drop by whenever you feel like it, even if when you feel like it is three in the morning, but I figured Ludwig would like a formal invitation.

Actually, I did find a hockey buddy down here. (Not Al. He's way too into football.) He's kind of intimidating and a lot of people are afraid of him, but he's a great hockey player. I'm pretty sure I startled him when we played our first game together! Guess he wasn't expecting me to be so aggressive. I'm going to need another hockey stick though. I nearly broke mine the last time we played.

Gotta go finish a final project before Al gets bored studying with his friends. Next time you hear from me, I'll be at home and able to shove snow down your coat when you piss me off.

-Matthew

* * *

><p>1211/10

Dear mom,

I hope this reaches you quickly.

Dad's going out of the country for Christmas, so Al's coming home with me.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>End 1st Semester<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew = Canada<br>Alfred = America  
>Kiku = Japan<br>Gilbert = Prussia  
>Gilbert's brotherLudwig = Germany  
>Arthur = England<br>Yao = China  
>Leon = Hong Kong<br>Yong Soo = South Korea  
>The creepy landlordFrancis = France  
>The Spanish guy (Antonio) = Spain<br>Carlos = Cuba  
>Roderich = Austria<p> 


	2. Second Semester

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_Letters from Matthew_ - Semester 2

1/7/11

Dear mom,

We made it back safely. Our trip was surprisingly uneventful. Al didn't get stuck in anything or walk off and leave me behind or find some random animal and try to bring it home with us. Amazingly, he didn't get arrested either.

He did think he saw a UFO at one point. He got so excited that I didn't have the heart to tell him it was just a balloon. He rambled on about aliens for about an hour after that, and then went on to something about Texas and Mexico (or maybe it was New Mexico, I wasn't really paying attention by that point).

The only eventful thing that happened was when we got back to the apartment to find everyone out on the "lawn" (which is really the curb and part of the road, though there's a patch of grass between the building and sidewalk). Apparently Arthur set fire to his kitchen so everyone was outside waiting for the firefighters to finish putting it out.

And so, as I am writing this letter, Al is turning the couch into a bed so Arthur can stay with us until his room is repaired. It doesn't bother me too much, since he's a nice guy and all (even if he does have trouble remembering my name and telling the difference between me and Al). It's just that I'd be much less annoyed if Al would ask before doing stuff like this.

I hope this isn't a warning for how crazy things are going to be this semester.

We might be getting new neighbours soon, if I heard Al correctly. He was shoving hamburgers into his mouth at the time, so I was having trouble understanding him. Arthur was also yelling at him to mind his manners and to stop talking with his mouth full. I should record him one of these days so I can play it back to Al when Arthur isn't around. Though that might just make him laugh. He doesn't listen to Arthur anyway.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>115/11

Dear mom,

Alfred keeps telling people I'm from "Canadia". I don't know whether to laugh or hit him. Not too hard! Just enough to make him stop. Ivan (my hockey buddy) was around the last time Al said it and he hasn't stopped teasing me about it since. If he keeps it up, I might have to let it slip to Al that Ivan's Russian.

Also, I found out we are getting new neighbours. The first of them arrived the other day. They moved in upstairs across from Roderich (the piano-playing Austrian). They're a family of four - a grandfather and his three grandsons. From Italy, I think.

I've only heard a little about them from Kiku, who was chosen as the welcome wagon. I'm sure me and Al will have to greet the next set of newcomers. Al's hoping for a group of girls. I'm hoping for someone who's relatively sane. (Having another Canadian around would be great.)

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>117/11

Dear Gilbert,

Yes, I got the picture of you. You know there's a bird on your head, right?

No, I will not help you get revenge on Alfred. I don't care if he did lock you on my roof while you were in only your boxers. You should know better than to take part in stupid dares. I also will not take a picture of him in an awkward position/situation and give it to you, so stop asking. I know he can be annoying, but could you please try to get along with him for my sake?

Don't annoy Ludwig too much. I won't be there to rescue you if he sets Berlitz and Blackie on you again.

-Matthew

* * *

><p>123/11

Dear mom,

Classes have started back and I've met the rest of our new neighbours. I'll start with the Italians upstairs.

The grandfather is an interesting guy. He obviously loves his grandsons very much. He wouldn't stop rambling about how cute they are when I slipped past him and Francis (our landlord) in the hall.

The oldest of the grandsons is Lovino and he goes to college with me and Al and some of the others. He's very… angry. His younger brother is Feliciano, who's in his last year of high school. The youngest is either their half-brother or cousin and he's getting ready to go into high school. His name is Marco.

On the floor with me and Al we have two new neighbours - a pair of siblings. One of them is actually Ivan, my hockey buddy. The other is his big sister Katyusha, who seems to be the complete opposite of her brother. She burst into tears when I gave her a plate of cookies. Ivan assured me that this is a normal reaction for her.

Though Al's happy to see another girl in this place, he's not very happy to have Ivan as a neighbour. I didn't realize how much they don't get along.

There's no one new on the first floor. I think the landlord is saving a few rooms for some of his family. Or for when Arthur sets his kitchen on fire again. Though if that's the case, then why is Arthur still sleeping on our couch?

That's all I have to report. Classes are going well so far. I can't wait to get through general courses.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>124/11

Dear Gilbert,

I wasn't calling you crazy! Where did you get that idea! I'm sending the picture back so you can see for yourself that there really is a bird on your head. I know you. You probably sent me your only copy.

-Matthew

* * *

><p>21/11

Dear Gilbert,

You named it Gilbird? Why am I not surprised.

Yes, it's very cute.

I'm sorry I'm missing your birthday this year. I promise I'll send you a present, even if it means making Al pay for the window he broke by himself. (I got a new part time job for this semester)

This does not mean you can miss my birthday. You know I wish I could be there to smash your face into your cake like you did to me last year. Be glad I'm not there to get revenge.

-Matthew

* * *

><p>24/11

Dear mom,

Al broke a window kicking a football ("soccer ball" he says) around inside the other week, so I'm back to working part time so we can get it fixed.

Gilbert's already bugging me about what I'm getting him for his birthday. I told him I already bought something even though I didn't. I haven't had time to go look around. I also have no idea where to start. Maybe I should ask Ludwig. He should have some idea of what Gilbert wants. And if I don't like the idea, I can get something different.

Today Al dragged me to McDonald's for lunch. Kiku tagged along and the two spent the entire time discussing the difference between the American McDonald's and the Japanese McDonald's. I decided to stay quiet about the ones back home with the maple leaf on the sign. It would just send Al into a rant.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>25/11

Dear Ludwig,

This is Matthew. Gilbert's best friend.

Please don't tell Gilbert, but I actually haven't picked out his present yet. I was wondering if you have any ideas about what he might like.

Sincerely,

Matthew

* * *

><p>211/11

Dear mom,

Don't worry, I figured out what to get Gilbert and sent it out earlier today. I also sent Ludwig a "thank you" note.

We got the apartment window fixed, but now Al's talking about getting a pet. Ivan jokingly suggested Arthur, since he's still living on our couch, but that only started up a fight between the three of them. I tried to stop them, but eventually gave up and went to make pancakes. (We're starting to run low on maple syrup, by the way.)

Also, Lovino (the oldest of the Italian brothers) has started hiding out in our room when he's annoyed with people. I'm just glad he has the decency to knock and wait for someone to open the door before he walks in. Apparently the Spanish guy from upstairs (whose name is Antonio, I finally learned) has taken a liking to him and keeps showing up with gifts of tomatoes. He says he can't hide out in his own room because the rest of his family finds it "cute" and lets Antonio inside when he shows up. (Sounds like Nikolai, Isak, and Søren, doesn't it? Except Isak lets Søren in because he thinks it's funny.)

Not much else is going on except the usual dread of Valentines Day. If Gilbert pulls another crazy stunt this year you'll tell me, right?

Love,

Matthew

P.S. Just you wait. The twenty-fourth is coming and this time my Maple Leafs are gonna kick the Canadiens' butts!

* * *

><p>213/11

Dear Gilbert,

No, you can't change your birthday just because it's the date of Prussia's official dissolution. I know it's your favourite country.

Don't you dare drive down here just so I can make you pancakes on your birthday! I mean it!

-Matthew

* * *

><p>221/11

Dear dad,

No thanks. The last time I watched American football with you and Al, you both made fun of me for asking questions about the game. And referring to hockey as "that Canadian shit"? Really? Was that necessary?

You and Al can watch all the American football you want, but leave me out of it.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>221/11

Dear mom,

Al's full name cannot seriously be "Alfred Freedom Jones". That would be like my name being "Matthew Maple Williams" or something ridiculous like that! I just want to settle this once and for all. I know no one believes him (except for maybe Kiku, but he can be kind of gullible) but it'd be nice to be able to tell people what his middle name really is. I'd ask dad, but he'd probably play along with Al.

I hope Gilbert isn't driving you too crazy. I'm sorry I'm not there to help with "Awesome Pancake Week". I'm sure his requests are as outrageous as always.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>224/11

Dear mom,

Ha! Take that! My Maple Leafs won! My team is awesome!

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>225/11

Dear Gilbert,

I know this won't reach you on the right day (since I'm sending it on your birthday). I also know that if I don't do it this way, you'd complain that I cheated or something.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GILBERT!

Now you can legally drink and won't have to crash at my house to avoid a lecture from your dad and Ludwig.

-Matthew

P.S. I do not appreciate the huge bouquet of flowers you sent me on Valentines Day as a joke. Why do you do things like this? Al and Ivan (my hockey buddy) won't stop teasing me about it.

* * *

><p>32/11

Dear mom,

Today, we went to the zoo.

By the way, if you ever hear Al say something along the lines of "I've got a great idea", don't agree to whatever he says. Even things that sound normal and fun and harmless turn into a complete disaster in the hands of Alfred F. Jones.

So, our trip to the zoo started at seven o'clock this morning. It was supposed to just be me, Al, Kiku, Arthur and Ivan, but somehow Yong Soo (our Korean neighbour) found out and decided to tag along. He dragged Leon with him. (Leon's one of our Chinese neighbours, in case you've forgotten. He's Yao's younger brother.) Then, when we were trying to find a second car to take, Lovino stormed by with Antonio following him. Antonio apparently found the trip to the zoo amazing and invited himself and Lovino along. I guess that turned out for the best, since he volunteered his car.

The ride there was chaos. I'm never getting in a car with Alfred behind the wheel again.

Arthur got to sit in the passenger's seat. I got stuck between Yong Soo and Leon. I didn't mind sitting next to Leon. He's very quiet and respects people's personal space. Yong Soo, on the other hand, doesn't know the meaning of the word "no" and couldn't decided which of us he'd rather annoy.

I switched with Kiku for the ride back. I'm still not sure whether Antonio's driving was better or worse than Al's, but at least I got to sit next to Ivan and talk about hockey and the Olympics and the amusing things that happened while we were at the zoo.

Speaking of which, here's a brief summary of what happened while we were there:

First, Antonio latched himself to Lovino and dragged him off to look around. We didn't see them again until lunch, when we met up to get pizza. The rest of us stayed together. Al and Arthur spent most of the time bickering while Kiku was stuck trying to get them to stop without picking a side. Yong Soo behaved, to my surprise. Leon was the same as always. Ivan goaded Arthur and Al, but I expected that.

Arthur got attacked by a bird of prey. I think it was an eagle. Al lost his cell phone to an alligator pit and then cracked a Steve Irwin joke. Yong Soo spent twenty minutes trying to teach a parrot to curse in Korean before he got caught by a zookeeper. At one point Leon stole Kiku's camera and took nearly 100 pictures of the pandas. Ivan got something thrown at him by a monkey. As for me, I got stalked by a polar bear, which was slightly cool but weird at the same time.

On our way back, we stopped at McDonalds for dinner, courtesy of Al.

And that was our trip to the zoo.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>314/11

Dear mom,

Things have been a little less crazy and a little more depressing around here lately. Kiku came down with a bad cold on the 11th, and on top of that he's been worried about his mom, who's still in Japan. He hasn't heard from her since the earthquake.

Al and Arthur have been staying with him, making sure he's eating right and taking medicine to get better. Everyone else is also helping. Yao and Francis are taking care of the cooking. They've been making so much food that they're pretty much feeding the entire building.

Heracles (our Greek neighbour) brought down his army of cats and spent most of one morning chatting quietly with Kiku while the cats slept around them. Things were okay until Sadik (Heracles' Turkish roommate) arrived to try his hand at distracting Kiku but only started arguing with Heracles. Yao kicked them and the cat army out.

I guess we've all been taking shifts to make sure he's never alone for long. We give him space when he asks for it, of course. So far he's only asked to be left alone twice, one time when it was Al's turn and another when Yong Soo was there. (That's understandable; those two can be overwhelming at times.) I'm getting ready to go over there. I was thinking about making pancakes for him, but then I thought it might be better if I ask him what he wants.

Time to go drag Al away from Kiku's extensive video game system and remind him he has to go to work.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>321/11

Dear mom,

Today I found out we have a backyard. Though it's not so much a backyard as it is Antonio's tomato garden and Francis' rose patch. There's also a billion little birds that flutter around and raise a ruckus when Al pitches a baseball through the plants on accident. At least it wasn't a window this time.

Kiku got in touch with him mom a few days ago. He's still got a cold, but it's not as bad as before. At least he can get up and walk around now.

Arthur has finally moved back downstairs, so we have our couch back. It's nice to wake up and not have to tiptoe around to avoid waking him up or worry about coming home to find him in the kitchen. I also don't have to deal with him fussing with Al while I'm trying to do homework as often.

Things are finally calming down.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>326/11

Dear mom,

Guess who showed up at the apartment today. I'll give you a hint: he's got white hair, red eyes, and constantly refers to himself as "awesome".

Yeah, that's right. Gilbert.

He shows up here, harasses Francis, mistakes Al for me (Ha! Finally!), becomes friends with Antonio, makes enemies of Roderich, and gets fed pasta by Feliciano all in an hour before he finally found my room. Then he shoves past me once I open the door, drops his bags on the floor, and demands pancakes. I was getting ready to make some anyway, so it wasn't too big of a deal. Besides, that's Gilbert's standard greeting for me anyway.

What really bothers me is what he said next.

"Pack your bags, Birdie! You and me are going to New Prussia!"

Which leaves me to figure out who told him about New Prussia and why. It can't have been his brother. Ludwig knows better than anyone the consequences of telling him about something like that.

I guess it doesn't matter. It was only a matter of time before he found out.

I promised him we'd take a trip there this summer. I don't have time to go running around Ontario right now. And really, neither does he. I get the feeling the only reason he's here is because he did something dumb and is avoiding a lecture. I'll call Ludwig in a bit and let him know Gilbert's here.

Al just got home, so I'm going to go make sure him and Gilbert don't kill each other.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>331/11

Dear mom,

Gilbert finally left today. I'd rather not detail the craziness that went on while he was here. Let's just say that he, Antonio, and Francis are a force to be reckoned with when they team up.

I'm just glad he came down here while I was on spring break. Really glad. It gave me the perfect excuse to avoid dad. He keeps making fun of me for watching hockey.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>45/11

Gilbert,

You fucking hoser! You jinxed my team again! I ask you to do one thing! ONETHING! And you don't! "Wear blue," I said. But no. You didn't!

Fuck you, Gilbert!

Fuck you and your dogs! And your brother! And… and… FUCK YOU!

Hoser.

-Matthew

P.S. Oh maple. This is why I don't write letters during/after watching hockey. You are never ever reading this letter. I'm burning it. Seriously. Burning this. Right. Now.

* * *

><p>411/11

Dear Gilbert,

I am so, so, so sorry you got that last letter. I was going to burn it! Really! But then I just crumpled it up and threw it away instead! And then Al found it and sent it off and didn't tell me until I got your reply letter!

I am so sorry, Gil! I really am!

Please burn it.

-Matthew

P.S. Apparently I really terrified Al this time. He avoided me for a whole two days. Makes sense, considering who my Maple Leafs were up against.

* * *

><p>418/11

Dear Gilbert,

Why?

Just… why?

I don't even know what to do after reading your last letter. You can't be serious. Please tell me you're not serious.

I just…

Why?

-Matthew

* * *

><p>419/11

Dear mom,

Gilbert sent me a really weird letter the other day. I don't know whether to take it seriously or not. He says next year he's planning to attend college down here. As in, at the same college as me.

Oh, maple! I don't think I could handle that! I mean, I know he's my best friend and all and it'd be great to see him more, but I'm not sure how I feel about living in the same building as him. Especially with Al and Ivan and Francis and Antonio also in the building. That sounds disastrous.

Okay. I can deal with this.

Please send more maple syrup. I'm down to my last bottle.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>422/11

Dear Gilbert,

I'm so sad to hear you were just joking.

No. Not really. Please stay in Canada. Trust me, you're better off staying away from America. Next year can't be over fast enough for me. I will happily live in Canada for the rest of my life.

-Matthew

* * *

><p>425/11

Dear mom,

Just a few weeks left. I've already agreed to spend two weeks here with dad and Al before I return home. Al's decided to stay here for a while longer and join us towards the end of June. He promised to be there at least a week before our birthday, but knowing Al he'll either arrive June 30th or several weeks before.

I was looking forward to him meeting Aussie, Wy, and Kiwi for the first time, but then I realized they're from dad's side of the family so they've already met. Maybe I'll get an interesting show from Isak and Nikolai when they meet. Though it may just be Søren's reaction to him that will be fun.

Wish me luck dealing with dad and Al for two weeks?

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>430/11

Dear mom,

Final exams are coming up. Once again, Al is procrastinating while everyone else is trying to study. Well, everyone except Ivan, who seems to be just as bad.

Oh yeah, Al witnessed my "hockey fan mode" a while back. He avoided me for a whole two days.

Am I really that scary? He didn't react this badly when we played a one-on-one match.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>56/11

Dear mom,

Today Al got attacked by "kitler" when he got back from his exam. The cat's okay, but Al got a few good scratches. Right now he's sulking because Kiku refused to help bandage him up and is instead hanging out with our Greek neighbour. Al tried to make me do it, but then changed his mind when I got out the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

On the bright side, he doesn't want a pet cat anymore.

Exams are over now. On Monday, Al and I are driving down to stay with dad for two weeks. Then I get to drive back by myself. I was thinking about staying in the apartment for a few days before I go home. It'd be nice to spend time with Ivan without Al around to pick a fight with him.

I'll let you know when I'm coming home.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>524/11

Dear mom,

Okay, I'll admit it. I had fun with dad and Al. I was expecting to be picked on every day because of my "Canadian-ness" but they only made a few jokes. And Al didn't pick every activity for us this time!

We went on a fishing and camping trip one weekend. Al got smacked in the face by a fish and nearly lost his glasses. Dad jumped in the river with his sunglasses on his head and it got swept away by the current. A bear also walked through our camp. We saw it when we were coming back from our hike. Don't worry, we'd stayed back a safe distance and waited until we were sure it was gone.

We went to an amusement park too! Al dragged me to a haunted house and got so scared that he cut off the circulation in my arm. Then he ran out of the building screaming. I don't understand why he keeps doing that to himself. He does the same thing when he makes me watch horror movies with him. Some of them aren't even scary! And he's terrified of Casper the friendly ghost! We watched it once and he spent the night buried in blankets on the couch with the overhead light on and a flashlight in his hand.

We did a bunch of other stuff too. Movies, bowling, mini golf, grocery shopping… You'd be amazed at how quickly a trip to the grocery store can turn into a crazy adventure. We must have lost dad five times in one hour because he kept getting distracted and wandered off.

But now I'm going to take a few days to relax.

Tomorrow I'm going to a park with Ivan and Katyusha. Katyusha wants to have a picnic and neither of us can say no when she asks for something. I also get to meet their younger sister for the first time. I haven't heard much about her, so I don't know what to expect.

Yong Soo and Leon want to have a movie night soon, so I guess that's what I'll be doing the day after tomorrow. And since Francis has been asking to spend time with me for so long, I figured I might as well give in just this once. Besides, Arthur, Yao, and Ivan are going with us. I feel safer that way.

So it looks like I'll be coming home next Monday.

Love,

Matthew

* * *

><p>524/11

Dear Gilbert,

I'll be home on the 30th. I promise. Then we'll have a whole month to plan our trip to New Prussia.

-Matthew

* * *

><p>61/11

Dear Alfred,

Don't forget you promised to at least be up here by the 25th of this month! This is the first time we get to celebrate our birthday together, so don't be late! Mom says you can invite a few friends. I'm inviting Ivan and Katyusha. Gilbert too, of course. (Though he's practically family, so he doesn't count.)

-Matthew

P.S. "A few friends" does not mean the entire apartment building. It means _less than five_. (Please don't invite Francis. I'd rather he not find out where my home is.)

* * *

><p>END 2nd Semester (aka end of Mattie's letters)<p>

* * *

><p>- Nikolai and Isak are Matthew's cousins (from his mom's side of the family). Søren is Nikolai's friend. (Nikolai is Norway, Isak is Iceland, and Søren is Denmark.)<p>

- Aussie, Wy, and Kiwi = Australia, Wy, and New Zealand, of course! They're from the Jones side of the family. I was too lazy to come up with a cuter nickname for Wy, so I didn't change it. (Kiwi is possibly the most adorable nickname EVER. I'm so glad I finally got to use it!)

- For those who don't watch hockey, on April 5, 2011 the Toronto Maple Leafs played against the Washington Capitals and lost. Thus, Mattie's rage towards Alfred, who was probably rooting for the American team without realizing just how much of a nut Mattie is during hockey season. Their colors are blue and white. (I'm a Caps fan, so I was pretty happy about the match. It was fun to watch.)

Also, I need to look up more Canadian insults so I don't overuse the word "hoser" like I did in this one. Mattie needs to be a little more creative than that.

**Quick note**:  
>February 25, 1947 is the date of Prussia's official dissolution by the Allied Control Council.<br>The reason I chose this day for Gilbert's birthday is partially because of the sick humor I possess and partly thanks to a mistake on a list of birthdays I found, which listed Prussia's birthday as February 18. I'd remembered that he ceased being a country sometime in February and thought it'd be horrible for that day to be his birthday. It should be JANUARY 18th, which is when Prussia went from being a duchy to a kingdom.  
>Poor Gilbert.<p>

* * *

><p>So this is it for Letters from Matthew. I'm considering retitling this story as 'All for the Love of Maple Syrup' and continuing it with stuff like "E-mails With Alfred and Arthur" and "Diary of the Awesome Me", as well as various one-shots. Or maybe I'll separate the E-mails and Diary into separate stories and put the one-shots under "All for the Love of Maple Syrup". What do you guys think?<p>

For now I'll label it as "complete" since I'll be focusing on a few other things for a bit. I'm not quite done with this series yet. I'm definitely writing about Mattie's first trip across town and the trip to New Prussia with Gilbert.


	3. Diary of the Awesome Me part 1

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

**Diary of the Awesome Me**

Part 1

12/28/10

Dear Diary,

Well, Mattie got me this for Christmas saying something about me needing something to vent to. (Whatever that means.)

My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt and no, it's not fucking girly for a man to have a diary. It's very manly! Mattie has one too!

Fuck. Mattie's probably not the best example. He kind of looks like a girl sometimes. Acts like one too.

Okay, so I introduced myself. Now what?

I've got a little brother named Ludwig who isn't nearly as awesome as I am. He's taller than me and super serious. (I call him 'West', since he was born in western Germany and I was born in eastern Germany - Berlin, to be exact.) The only time I see him smile is when he's out taking care of the dogs. We've got three of 'em. Blackie, a German shepherd; Aster, a golden retriever; and Berlitz, a Doberman.

Our old man's always busy nowadays but that's okay. He was around a lot when we were kids. He taught us all sorts of awesome stuff! And he's the reason I met Birdie.

Mattie's real name is Matthew Williams. (Though I call him 'Mattie' and sometimes 'Birdie'.) He's a total Canadian. Kind of a pushover, unless it's hockey season. He's fucking scary when he watches hockey. Even the awesome me isn't immune to his rage. We've lived next door to him and his mom since we moved from Germany. (Birdie's a total momma's boy. Won't say or do anything she might disapprove of. But he's not as bad as he used to be. My awesomeness has rubbed off on him over the years!)

He's probably my best friend. He puts up with my shit and makes the most awesome pancakes in the world, though he swears Mutti makes better ones. (Heh, known him for so long I call his mom "Mutti". Mein gott, she might as well be.) He pretends to be annoyed when I sneak into his room and rearrange his furniture, but I know he secretly likes it because it means he hasn't been forgotten. Like I could ever forget him! Birdie is almost as awesome as I am. He also helped me get out of trouble when we were in school. Sometimes. Not all the time. He said something about me needing to bail myself out of trouble once or twice, but even then he gave me advice so really he was still helping me. He bailed me out of jail once too. Birdie thinks it's because I got caught sneaking into a bar when I'm underage, but what really happened is that I beat the hell out of this guy for talking shit about Mattie. (I hope Mattie never finds out about that.)

So yeah. That's about it.

Oh wait! Okay, so Mattie has this twin brother (that he only recently found out about after his high school graduation) who thinks he's awesome but he's really not. His name's Alfred and he's American. And that's all I want to say about him.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>1231/10

Dear Diary,

Today, I was awesome!

Well, Mattie was too, but not as much as I was! We kicked Al and West's asses at a snowball fight! It was great! Now we're going to light up the fireplace and roast marshmallows and hot dogs and shit. It'll be awesome.

I make the best s'mores.

Gotta go! I wanna spend the rest of the last day of the year with Birdie!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>13/11

Dear Diary,

Today I was once again awesome. I challenged Mattie's lame-ass brother to a game of Truth or Dare and totally got him back for calling me a creeper. But then he dared me to crawl out onto Mattie's roof and locked me out there. I was out in the cold and getting snowed on for a whole ten minutes! In only my boxers! I could've totally gotten down if I wanted to. I didn't need to. Mattie was around and he opened the window for me.

That means Mattie gets bumped up two points on my Awesome-meter! I'm at the top, of course. Birdie's pretty high up. Just under me.

Alfred and West are at 0. Though West did stop Blackie from knocking me over the other morning, so I guess he's up to 1 now. And he's also my Bruder, so I guess I should add on another 4 points. So he's at 5.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>15/11

Dear Diary,

Okay, so today was less-than-awesome. Mattie just now told me that him and Alfred are going back to America on the 7th! That's in 2 days! This really sucks! I didn't get to do all of the awesome stuff I wanted to do with Birdie. Not to mention I never did get my revenge on Alfred for locking me out on the roof.

West says I should just get over it and concentrate on getting ready for my new classes. So I told him to go get fucked, 'cuz maybe that will dislodge the giant stick in his ass.

What am I going to do? I thought Birdie would at least stay another week. What's so interesting about America anyway? Nothing, that's what. I guess this means I'm going to have to pay a visit to Mattie on spring break to check on him. I'm just that awesome of a friend.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>17/11

Dear Diary,

Birdie just left.

Today is already not awesome.

~Gilbert

* * *

><p>19/11

Dear Diary,

West made me get off the couch and walk the dogs today. While I was chasing down Aster (who somehow slipped off her collar again. That damn dog is smarter than she acts sometimes) I got the most genius idea! Since I can't be down in America with Mattie, I'll send him pictures of me! It'll be awesome! Even better than that time I did a blog!

Hmm… I wonder what happened to that thing. Maybe it's still there.

Note to self: look for old blog.

Anyway, I'm gonna go hunt down the Old Man's digital camera and take a ton of pictures of me so I can send a bunch down to Mattie!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>110/11

Dear Diary,

Today, I was awesome. (Like always)

It turns out my old blog is still there. I don't know why I ever stopped writing it. But if I ever start it up again, I think I'll do a whole new one. I read some of the posts and they were less than awesome. In fact, I think I'll find a way to delete the whole thing and start fresh. Why allow such a blemish on my awesomeness?

I took a ton of pictures yesterday! I made West go get them printed this morning, so he'll be bringing those back after work and then I can send them off to Birdie.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>113/11

Dear Diary,

Today, I was once again awesome! But then, when am I not?

So the pictures of me are on their way down to Mattie right now. I hope he gets them soon.

Since there's another huge ass snowstorm coming in, I spent the day helping West and the neighbours prepare for it. Okay, so I didn't help the neighbours so much as I helped the old lady who lives across the street from us. Her son moved away last summer, so it's just her and her cats alone in the house. I think she gets lonely. So being the awesome person I am, I go over and keep her company. She makes me cookies and muffins and tells crazy stories, so she's on my awesome meter right under Birdie.

Classes start back soon. Maybe that will distract me from Birdie being gone.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>119/11

Dear Diary,

So I got snowed in at the old lady's house, then got called into work and had to walk there because West got snowed in where he works, then it snowed some more so I slept there until I could get a hold of West. I got back yesterday and went to visit the old lady before I came home and slept.

Birdie should've gotten my letter by now, which means I'll be getting a letter back from him soon.

The dogs are enjoying the snow. Aster jumped into a snowdrift earlier and disappeared completely. Blackie dug her out. Berlitz chased after birds, so I brought them all back inside.

Birds are awesome and shouldn't be chased.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>120/11

Dear Diary,

I got a letter from Matthew today. He called me crazy! Really! So I sent him back an angry letter telling him just how I feel about that.

This means his awesome points go down by five. He's now tied with the old lady across the street, whose awesome points went up by ten when she started talking about Prussia. (Which, by the way, is the most awesome country in the world. Or it was. No, you know what, it will always be the most awesome country in the world.)

So, yeah. I'm mad at Birdie.

And classes suck. I have to get up early every Monday.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>124/11

Dear Diary,

I'm still mad at Mattie. I don't like being mad at him, but I am. West says I should stop complaining and wait before I get a letter back from Birdie rather than keep ignoring him. This whole "only talk via written letter" thing is starting to get annoying. Really annoying.

I would text him or send him a message via face book, but that would be talking to him and I'm not talking to him right now.

One of the houses down the road went up for sale. It won't sell until winter's over. No one wants to travel out here with the threat of snowstorms. Yeah, that's right. We're getting another one. But that's completely normal. Everyone's ready for it, like always. Me and West went out and gathered firewood the other day, just in case things get icy. They probably won't. Not yet. Not until the weather starts warming up and then freezing back overnight. That's when things get really shitty.

So yeah. Things are dull. Really dull. I'm not gonna write again until something interesting happens.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>128/11

Dear Diary,

I got a new letter from Mattie today. So, it turns out he wasn't calling me crazy when he said there's a bird on my head. Actually, it's a really cute little bird. It's yellow and round and fluffy and adorable. I think I'm going to name it "Gilbird".

I guess this means I owe Mattie an apology.

I'll send him a nicer letter. Tell him about Gilbird. Bump him back up five points on my Awesome-meter. Maybe seven, since he pointed out Gilbird. And this also means my spring break trip to America is back on! I've got some stuff to plan, an American to plot against, and an awesome little bird to take care of.

Which reminds me, I need to tell West to bring home some bird food.

I should also go talk to Mutti. I, um, may have said a few dumb things after I got that first letter from Birdie.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>129/11

Dear Diary,

Today, I was awesome!

Things are cool with me and Mutti. She laughed and patted me on the head and fed me pancakes. Then she gave Gilbird some pancakes. After that I went to visit the old lady across the street so she could also bask in the awesomeness of me and Gilbird. She gave us freshly baked cookies. They were delicious.

Vater's coming home in two weeks to check in on me and West. I guess he just wants to make sure the house is still standing and that I'm taking care of Luddy. Hey, this means I'll get to introduce him to Gilbird! Well, and prove that I can be a responsible adult and blah blah blah blah, whatever the fuck else he said before he left in October.

So after visiting the old lady, I had to take the dogs for a walk. For once, Aster behaved and didn't slip out of her collar. However, Blackie did and took off running down the road after a squirrel. Yeah.

Damn dogs.

But I can't help but love 'em, especially since they make Luddy happy.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>22/11

Dear Diary,

Today, I was even more awesome than usual.

West slipped on the front porch and fell into a snowdrift. Thankfully I was there to pull him out and drive him to the hospital, even though he protested and said he was fine. Turns out he sprained his ankle pretty good, so ha I was right about him being hurt and he was wrong!

Damn. This means I have to walk the dogs everyday. No way is West taking those nuts out on the leashes. I know he'll try, so I'll have to watch him every second of every day. I think I'll attach bells to him or something. Or find a way to rig up an alarm clock. Those things are fucking annoying.

Well, I'm off to stop West from cleaning up anything. He wasn't too pleased about me leaving the dogs alone in the house. Aster chewed a corner of one of the pillows again and then Berlitz and Black fought over the cottony fluff inside of it and it got all over the house.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>25/11

Dear Diary,

Vater will be home in one week. I'm lucky West's ankle should be mostly healed by then, so he can get the house cleaned. Vater hates coming home to a messy house. Good thing mein Bruder is such a neat freak! There's no way I'm cleaning the house. Besides, Vater and West would just complain if I did. Apparently I never put things back the way they're supposed to go. Funny, Birdie complains about the exact same thing.

It will soon be the birthday of the awesome me! This will be the first year since we moved here that Mattie's not around to celebrate it with me. That's not awesome.

I'm teaching Gilbird to deliver letters to my friends! He is one awesome yellow bird. He's working his way up my Awesome-meter and proving himself worthy of my name.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>27/11

Dear Diary,

Vater will be home in exactly 5 days, 7 hours, and 43 minutes.

Luddy's brace comes off in exactly 4 days, 3 hours, 28 minutes, and 23 seconds. Now it's 20.

Also, getting up early sucks. I hate Mondays.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>28/11

Dear Diary,

I got chased around today by a crazy Hungarian girl wielding a frying pan.

….

Okay, so she's actually my other best friend. (Hey, I'm awesome enough to have more than one. Mattie's my BFFF though.) Her name's Elizaveta Héderváry. Long story short, we met in high school, I decided she was way more awesome than every other girl, we dated for a month, fought, broke up, got back together for two weeks, fought again, and then broke up for good, but we're still friends. She's about 7.5 points lower than Birdie on my Awesome-meter. Though if she'd give in and kiss that hot Belgian chick in our class she's probably shoot up about ten points. That'll never happen though.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>29/11

Dear Diary,

You know what's not fair? My birthday being February 25. Know why it sucks? _Because it's the date of the dissolution of the most awesome country ever!_

I need to rant to Mattie about this. I think I'll write him a letter.

Oh yeah, I'm planning on sending him flowers for the dreaded Valentines Day. It'll be an awesomely amusing joke.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>211/11

Dear Diary,

Today I was awesome!

West got his cast off today. I'm currently sitting on the couch watching him run around and clean. Kesesesese! (That's my awesome laugh, by the way.) It's always funny to watch him panic! Just wait until he finds out what I left in the bathroom!

~ The Awesome Me

.-.-.

Dear Diary,

Damn. West threatened to call Vater if I didn't clean up the food I left in the bathroom.

Cleaning isn't awesome.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>212/11

Dear Diary,

Me and West just got back from picking up Vater at the airport. I've got time for a quick entry before dinner.

I'm sitting across from him right now. Vater, not West. West is fixing us food. Wurst, I think. Vater's making fun of me for writing in a diary. I think he's just jealous because he doesn't have one.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>214/11

Dear Diary,

So, by my prediction, Birdie should have gotten my letter about my birthday by now and is writing a reply. I'm gonna predict what he'll say.

Ahem. "Oh, Gilbert, you're right! Someone as awesome as you shouldn't have to deal with this injustice! I'm sure you can change your birthday to an ever more awesome day-like January 18, the day Prussia changed from a duchy to a Kingdom!"

Yup. That's exactly what he'll say. Not like that damn frying pan wielding Hungarian. I'm not talking to her until she apologizes.

Oh yeah, today is a sucky day. My only consolation is that I can still tease Mattie, even from miles and miles and miles away.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>217/11

Dear Diary,

Birdie unawesomely declared that I'm not allowed to change my birthday. So now I'm going to ignore him for a bit and not tell him that I'm visiting him over spring break. I can't wait to see the look of surprise on his face when I show up~!

His present showed up today, but West hid it before I could get to it. I don't wanna wait for my birthday! It's a whole week away! It's my present. I think I should be able to decide for myself when I can open it.

I'm going to go find out where West hid it.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>218/11

Dear Diary,

Day two of my hunt. Still haven't found the present. But I'm not giving up! I've enlisted Elizaveta and Gilbird's help! Though Veta says she can't help me until tomorrow. Damn.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>219/11

Dear Diary,

Where the hell did he hide it?

~The Awesome Me

.-.-.

Dear Diary,

Today has been a weird day… So, I woke up thinking about the present from Birdie and me and Gilbird went on another search for it while West was out walking the dogs and Vater was next door talking to Mutti. Still couldn't find it. So I called Veta and she came over and we put together a plan that involved her flirting with Ludwig and using her feminine charms to get him to tell her. It would've worked if I had known one thing about my baby brother.

He's gay.

Yeah, that's right.

My little brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, resident clean freak (who has a collection of porn beneath his bed. Pffft, you'd think he'd find a better place to hide it.) is gay.

Homosexual.

He likes guys.

_How the hell did I miss this?_

No, scratch that. How did _Veta _miss this? She's like the Queen of all things gay! (Or "yaoi" as she calls it. Whatever the fuck that means.)

This of course means that the plan failed. Though seeing Luddy turn bright red when he outed himself was totally worth it. Hell, I'm thinking that's worth a couple years of birthday presents. Especially since Veta somehow managed to get a picture.

I can't wait to tell Birdie about this! I'll wait until he comes home though. Don't wanna send any of these pictures through the mail. Like hell I'm letting my little brother's adorable blushing face get lost in the mail and fall into the hands of some pervert!

See, I can be a good older brother sometimes.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>222/11

Dear Diary,

AWESOME PANCAKE WEEK HAS ARRIVED!

What is AWESOME PANCAKE WEEK, you ask? Well, AWESOME PANCAKE WEEK is where Birdie's Mutti makes me pancakes whenever I want them and however I want them. (Though she did have to establish hours this year, since Birdie isn't around to help make them… No midnight-3 am pancakes this year. Actually, Mutti said to not wake her up before 7.) And yes, the capital letters are necessary. Because AWESOME PANCAKE WEEK is awesome and deserves all caps.

Well, my clock just turned to 7 am, so I'm off to get some awesome pancakes.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>224/11

Dear Diary,

TOMORROW'S THE BIRTHDAY OF THE AWESOME ME!

That is all.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>225/11

Dear Diary,

Happy birthday to me~!

West isn't allowed to hide my presents anymore, so I finally get to open them! I never did find out where he hid them… Maybe I should get him drunk so he'll tell me? That sounds like an awesome plan. Or it would if West wasn't so…so… _him._ He yells at me for drinking, there's no way I'll get him to have even a sip. Vater though… he may know where West's hiding place is. It's perfectly legal for me to get him drunk.

Kesesesese! Now I have an awesome plan for my awesome birthday! Time to go open my awesome presents and go get awesome pancakes from Mutti!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>226/11

Dear Diary,

Damn, was yesterday a great day or what? It's now 2 in the afternoon and I've just gotten up. Got a hangover too. Maybe challenging the Old Man to a drinking contest wasn't such a good idea. I'm pretty sure he got more information out of me than I did out of him. And even if he did tell me where my presents were hidden, I sure as hell don't remember

So now I'm going to fix my hangover with the best remedy ever. It's still AWESOME PANCAKE WEEK, so I'm gonna go drown myself in delicious pancakes smothered in maple syrup. And maybe one of Mutti's tonics. (I decided long ago that I don't want to know what she puts into that smoothie. It tastes damn good and I don't want that ruined by knowing what weird things are in it.)

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>227/11

Dear Diary,

I never did tell you what I got for my birthday.

Vater got me a kick-ass new sword. He made me swear to just use it for decoration, but like hell I'm gonna listen to that. It will still go on my wall. Right where everyone can see it. But I'll be able to get it down whenever I want.

West got me a bunch of shirts with the word "awesome" on it. I don't think I'm going to wear the one with the rainbow of "awesome's" written all over it. But then, why not? It could be my "I support my gay brother because I'm AWESOME" shirt. What do you think?

Never mind, I'll ask Birdie and Veta. At least they can answer back.

He also bought me a pack of underwear.

It's not my fault the dogs keep ripping mine apart!

Anyway, Veta got me a scrapbook she probably got Mutti's help putting together. It's got all sorts of pictures of me and Birdie and West. Her too, in the ones from high school. She even included the one of Luddy turning bright red after he outed himself!

And Birdie's package had all sorts of candies and random knickknacks that are way fun to play with and annoy West with. Some of them make noise! He also sent me a tiny panda keychain. I think I'll go put it in his room right before he comes home. In the meantime, it's going on my keys, right where it belongs!

Mutti got me some awesome movies and extended AWESOME PANCAKE WEEK by 3 whole days! That means I get pancakes anytime I want until March! Speaking of pancakes…

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>229/11

Dear Diary,

I was flipping through the scrapbook Veta put together for me and realized something.

I miss Birdie.

A lot.

I don't know why it just hit me.

Maybe it was the birthday card I got from him yesterday?

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>.<p>

End Part 1

.

* * *

><p>Okay, so because this thing stretched on for 14 pages and by the time I got to about 2 months, I decided to split it in half. Part 2 will go up until Matthew returns home to Canada and that'll be it.<p>

Also, I may renamed the story and just call it "All for the Love of Maple Syrup". What do you guys think?


	4. Diary of the Awesome Me part 2

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_Diary of the Awesome Me_

**Part 2**

3/4/11

Dear Diary,

Vater's leaving on business in a week. I think he's going to Japan. I asked him to bring me back an awesome samurai sword, but he probably won't.

I'd like to travel the world one day. See all sorts of cities and history and shit. Visit places that used to be part of Prussia. Spend some time in Germany-especially Berlin. It might be kind of lonely, but that's why I have Gilbird! Besides, I like being alone. I have more fun that way.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>36/11

Dear Diary,

Today I was awesome!

Me and Veta terrorized a group of bully's picking on this adorable little Swiss girl. But then her older brother showed up… Things didn't go so well after that. Then again, I was shouting some inappropriate things at those damn kids as they ran away. Veta thought it was funny.

After that we went to see an awesome movie and threw popcorn at the couple a few rows in front of us. We got kicked out. So we went back to my house and bugged West for a bit before she had to leave. Vater seemed kind of amused by it all. He sat on the couch and pretended to read the newspaper, but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

So now I'm sitting in my room, watching Gilbird fly around with a piece of paper tied to his leg. I think he's almost ready to start delivering messages. I'm going to test it out with West. Send him a note to bring me a beer or something.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>37/11

Dear Diary,

Gilbird is officially ready to deliver letters! I just sent him on a mission to take a post-it note to Veta.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>39/11

Dear Diary,

Classes still suck.

The only upside is that me and Veta can send letters to each other using Gilbird while we're in class. The teachers don't know what to think of a little yellow bird flying around.

I saw the adorable Swiss girl again today. She was in the supermarket buying food. Her and West started talking about food and stuff. I watched them from behind a shelf for a few minutes and then walked over to join them. It was only then that her brother appeared out of nowhere and dragged her away from us. I wonder what he has against me.

I'll ask Veta. Maybe she'll know.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>311/11

Dear Diary,

Vater didn't leave today.

Japan got hit by a massive earthquake and then a tsunami and things are all crazy there, so he's staying home. I think he's been sent to Spain instead, but he won't leave for another few days.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>312/11

Dear Diary,

Me, West, Veta, and a couple others are working together to gather supplies to send to Japan, so I'll be busy for a few days and won't have time to write.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>321/11

Dear Diary,

Okay so I got a little caught up in what's been going on around here and forgot to write for a week. On top of volunteer work, my boss decided I need to work extra hours at work. Then my teachers decided we don't have enough homework and now I have two major projects to do, an essay to write, and 3 pages of math homework to complete.

Of course, I have all of spring break to complete it. So I think I'll try and finish most of it this week and then take a nice long break. If I'm lucky I'll be able to finish all of it.

I probably won't write any entries until I finish all of it.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>325/11

Dear Diary,

I AM VICTORIOUS!

Veta came over today and read over my essay to check for mistakes while I finished my second final project. (While I was working on it I found out something really interesting, but you'll find out about that later.) So now I can happily announce something.

I'M LEAVING FOR AMERICA TO VISIT BIRDIE TOMORROW! And Birdie knows nothing about it. Kesesesesese! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show up there! He'll be so awesomely surprised to see me!

I'm leaving way super early so I can spend all day with him tomorrow. So I'm going to sleep. That way I can get up at 4 in the morning and wake up West so he can make me food.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>326/11

Dear Diary,

Today, I was awesome!

Birdie's writing a letter to Mutti right now, so I'm going to write as well!

I made it to America. I guess that's obvious. Birdie has weird neighbours. And the landlord seems like a big pervert. I think we could be good friends.

I thought I saw Birdie at one point but it was just Alfred. He seemed kind of annoyed that I mistook him for Birdie. I was too. Maybe I was just too hopeful that it was Birdie that I thought it was him I was seeing.

Anyway, after that I went up one floor too many and met this cool Spanish guy. He invited me out to go drinking with him and Francis (I think that's the landlord) and I promised to think about it. I want to spend time with Birdie, so I probably won't go. Then there was this crabby, stuck-up Austrian who I decided to bother just because he seemed like the type of person I hate. It was kind of fun. After that I got ambushed by this Italian kid who made me eat some pasta he made. (It was the best pasta I have ever eaten.) His name is Feliciano. He's got an older brother who told me that I was on the wrong floor and that Mattie lives on the floor below them.

After that I finally found the right room and barged inside and asked for awesome pancakes. Mattie made them for me, of course. So we had an awesome breakfast of awesome pancakes and lots and lots of maple syrup and talked and laughed about stuff. And then I mentioned the awesome thing I found out while working on one of my final projects.

New Prussia. Apparently it's a little community or town or something in Ontario. It has to do with Prussia, so I want to go see it. (There's also "King of Prussia" here in America, somewhere in Pennsylvania, which I kind of also want to go see…)

After that we just chilled for the rest of the day. The grumpier, older Italian came down and spent a few hours with us, grumbling something in what I'm assuming was Italian. Apparently Antonio (the Spanish guy I met) won't leave him alone. Then Alfred came in with his English "gentleman" and Japanese friends and was loud and obnoxious, so we left. I don't remember where we went after that. First we snuck out of the building and then we had to run down the street because Lovino (that's the Italian) got spotted by Antonio. We ended up… somewhere. But that was cool. We had fun. It was the most excitement I've had since winter break.

Well, Mattie's done writing now, so I'm gonna go bug him.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>331/11

Dear Diary,

I just got back home after an awesome 6 days with Mattie! Though one of those days wasn't so awesome, since Birdie had hockey practice and left me alone. So I unpacked some of the panda stuff I snuck away into my bags and put them all over his room as a surprise. Then I went upstairs to see if Antonio was in (and he was) and we talked for a bit before I got tired of hearing stuff about Lovino. I mentioned the bar and the next thing I know I'm sitting at a bar with a good mug of beer, chatting with the cute barmaid and watching Francis flirt with everyone who walks by.

The rest of the time it was just me and Mattie and sometimes Alfred or one of Birdie's new friends. We did all sorts of crazy things. We accidentally locked ourselves on the roof one night, but that was kind of fun. Cold, but fun.

But now I'm back home, so I think I'll catch up on sleep and give Veta a call tomorrow.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>43/11

Dear Diary,

Veta said something about me not being my normal awesome self since I got back from visiting Birdie, so she set me up on a date with one of the girls in our class. Actually, it was that hot Belgian girl I keep trying to convince Veta to kiss.

Her name's Laura. She's nice, polite, makes good chocolate and works at her older brother's bar. She's kind of pushy and gets along with everyone. I had fun on our date, but… I dunno. It was kind of like hanging out with Veta.

We've got another date on Wednesday.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>45/11

Dear Diary,

Cancelled my date with Laura.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>46/11

Dear Diary,

Avoiding Veta now. She wants to know why I cancelled my date. I don't know what to tell her, so I'm avoiding her.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>48/11

Dear Diary,

I got a letter from Birdie today! If I didn't know him as well as I do, I would've thought he was drunk when he wrote it. But since I know my Birdie, I know he was watching hockey (or had just finished watching hockey) when he wrote it. I think I'm going to put it in my box of "awesome stuff Mattie has said to me", just because he yelled at me via letter. Birdie never yells at me. Well, rarely. And it was only once that he yelled at me and hadn't been watching hockey at the time. I don't remember what it was about, but the fact is that Mattie stood up for himself!

I would show the letter to West, but I don't think he'd appreciate the comment about the dogs.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>49/11

Dear Diary,

Veta cornered me today. I still couldn't explain to her why I broke off my date with Laura. And then we argued a bit and she stomped off, vowing to find out the real reason.

Now who am I supposed to talk to? Not West. No thanks. Actually, I think Veta set him up on a date with some guy she works with, so he'll be out tonight.

That's really weird to think about.

My younger brother out on a date on a Saturday night while I'm sitting at home. Something isn't right about this.

I wish Birdie was here. Then he could go with me and stalk West. Instead I'm sitting at home with a bottle of beer, eating chips with Gilbird.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>410/11

Dear Diary,

West had a sucky date, so I'm going to attempt to make him pancakes. They always cheer me up, so maybe they'll work on West too. I would ask Mutti, but she's working. Hey, I've watched Birdie make them so many times that I'm sure I'll have no problem!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Burnt the first 5 pancakes, but I finally made a couple that didn't resemble charcoal. I also cooked up some sausage and smothered it in maple syrup too. I think that cheered West up more than the pancakes.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>412/11

Dear Diary,

I thought of an awesome prank to pull on Mattie! I'm gonna tell him that I'm going to attend school in America for my last two years of college. At the same college as him, to be precise. It'll be awesome. Birdie will be all freaking out about it. It won't be that he doesn't want me there with him. I know Birdie well enough to know that much. But we do get into some trouble when we're together. I bring out that awesome side of Birdie.

In high school me and Mattie started falling behind in some of our classes because we spent so much time goofing off, so we had to set aside days when we'd stay at home and not talk to each other at all. That'd be a bit harder if we lived in the same apartment, which is another thing I'm including in my awesome prank letter.

Now I just need to wait for his next letter. I'm sure it'll mostly be an apology. But that's what makes this prank even better. He won't yell at me if he thinks this is my way of getting revenge.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>413/11

Dear Diary,

Sent my prank letter today. I can't wait to see what Birdie writes back!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>416/11

Dear Diary,

Veta's finally talking to me again! The strange thing is, she didn't mention anything about my date with Laura. She never gives up this easily. She's up to something and I'm going to find out what.

Maybe Gilbird will help me.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>417/11

Dear Diary,

First Veta acts all weird and doesn't mention anything about Laura or any other girl she thinks I'd like and then West tries to talk to me. What the hell is going on? West never talks to me! Not unless I've done something wrong or he's passing on a message from Vater or he's asking me to clean something. Okay, so we talk about other things but usually I'm the one who starts the conversation. So for him to sit down next to me and start talking to me, I know something's wrong.

I bet Veta's behind this.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>419/11

Dear Diary,

Today I was awesome!

Even though I haven't found out what Veta's planning, I am still awesome. Know why? Because instead of setting out intending to get information from Veta (which never works the way I want it to so I don't know why I tried in the first place), I'm going to sit back and wait for her to slip up. As for West, I have an awesome plan to find out what type of guy he likes. It'll be weird, but I feel it's my duty as an older brother to help him find someone who isn't one of Veta's lame-ass co-workers.

So that's what I'm doing this week. The awesome me is going to play matchmaker!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>420/11

Dear Diary,

I got Mattie's letter today. Kesesesese! I think I'll let him worry for a while.

Nah, I can't do that to him. After all, he didn't mean to send me that letter. I'll go ahead and end his suffering and tell him there's no way I'm moving to America.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>422/11

Dear Diary,

Veta's been asking me a lot about Birdie lately. She better not be trying to set him up with some girl! I want Birdie all to myself this summer to make up for him being away!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>423/11

Dear Diary,

I haven't made any progress with West. Actually, things are really awkward between us lately. So I think I'll lay off for a bit and then try again.

Just one more week of classes and then another week for final exams and I will be on summer break! That means Birdie comes home in two weeks! Then I won't have to worry about whatever Veta is up to and can instead hang out with Mattie and have fun! And I can start planning our trip to New Prussia! That'll be great. Just me and Mattie on a road trip. What could be better?

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>426/11

Dear Diary,

Today, I was awesome!

I figured out what I'm going to do for Birdie's birthday. Since I smashed a piece of cake into his face last year, this year I'm going to trip Alfred into the cake (since Mutti mentioned he's coming up here for their birthday) and I think I'll drag Mattie off to have fun in the middle of the party. He'll be expecting me to do something to him, which means he won't be expecting me to do nothing. It's a genius plan.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>426/11

Dear Diary,

Mutti just told me Birdie's not coming home after his exams. Instead, he's staying in America for an extra two weeks. Two weeks. This sucks.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>51/11

Dear Diary,

Been busy with final projects. Final exams start tomorrow. No entries until they're over.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>59/11

Dear Diary,

I miss Birdie. I want him to come home. But no, he's too busy spending time with Alfred and his dad.

This summer sucks.

Birdie's not around, Veta's working, West is avoiding me and Veta (she set him up on another date with one of her lame-ass co-workers. It didn't go very well), Mutti's working and can't make me pancakes… So it's just been me and Gilbird.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>511/11

Dear Diary,

This morning, I was awesome!

I started up a new blog today! I went in and deleted my old one and now I have an awesome new blog to write. So now I have something to do when I'm not working! Me and Gilbird are going to take pictures of awesome things and then we're going to rearrange all of the furniture in Mattie's room.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>514/11

Dear Diary,

Veta's not working today, so we're hitting up Laura's pool for a little swimming. Laura invited us over, so I guess she's not annoyed with me or anything for the whole date thing. Gilbird's been flying around my room, chirping non-stop. I think he's more excited than I am.

I'll let you know how it goes.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Just got back from an awesome day of swimming!

Surrounded by a bunch of cute girls in swim suits, what could be better? Okay, maybe if Laura's brother hadn't been there it would've been better. He didn't like me. Or maybe he just couldn't handle how awesome I am.

So there was Veta, who looked damn sexy in that one-piece of hers. It's a pity she won't wear a bikini around me any more. Then again, the last time she did I untied her top and ran off with it. I guess she didn't appreciate it. But it's not like she didn't get me back for it.

Laura looked pretty too. She was wearing a green bikini, which I don't think her brother was very pleased about. I wonder if Veta's plan was to see if I'm more attracted to her when she's wearing less clothes? If it was, it didn't work.

Laura invited a few of her friends to join us. Mostly girls. There was this cute black girl who stayed in the water the entire time and kept the dolphin floaty all to herself. A blonde who wore her hair braided over her shoulder and had glasses and spent most of the time sitting on the edge of the pool. She joined us when I dumped a bucket of water on her. I think their names were Angelique and Monica.

There was one other guy. I think his name was Tino or something.

So, I've got work for the next few days. So does Veta. Since our schedules are about the same this week, we've decided to hang out at night.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>517/11

Dear Diary,

I wonder what Mattie's doing right now. I hope he's having fun with his dad and Alfred. He needs to hurry the hell up and come home! Veta's trying to drag me off to do girly things! I don't like it.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>523/11

Dear Diary,

No matter what anyone else tells you, I am awesome and I did not spend all weekend in a jail because I set my boss on fire. I spent all weekend in jail because I accidentally dropped a match on my boss's shoe and his sock caught fire and then West wouldn't bail me out of jail.

I lost my job too.

This sucks.

A lot.

Now what am I supposed to do?

The only bright side is that Mattie should be home tomorrow or the next day! I'll finally get to see him and we can start planning our trip to New Prussia! And now my job won't interfere with our trip.

Damn it.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>524/11

Dear Diary,

No Mattie today… Maybe he'll be home tomorrow. He probably needed to rest a day after dealing with Alfred for two extra weeks.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>525/11

Dear Diary,

Still no Mattie. If he doesn't come home tomorrow, I'm going to call down there and make sure he's alright.

Me, Veta, and West are watching some awesome movies tonight!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>526/11

Dear Diary,

Today, I was awesome!

Birdie, on the other hand, is not. He's still not home. And he's not answering his phone.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>527/11

Dear Diary,

Today I got a letter from Mattie. He says he's not coming home until the 30th. The _30__th__! _That's another 3 days! I don't want to wait that long! Maybe I should drive down and get him.

West just told me I can't do that.

Guess I'll go rearrange Mattie's room again. I have a few new pandas and yellow birds I can put in there. Then I'll come home and un-organize West's sock drawer while he's out walking the dogs.

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p>530/11

Dear Diary,

_Mattie's home! Mattie's home! Mattie's home~!_

This summer just got more awesome! I'm gonna go next door and get him to make me pancakes! Then we're going to sit down and start talking about our awesome trip and he can tell me about all of the stupid things Alfred did. And in return I'll tell him about how awesome I've been since spring break.

Let the summer of Awesome begin!

~The Awesome Me

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong> of _Diary of the Awesome Me_

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm all done with Gilbert's diary entries. That means next should be <em>Electronics with Alfred and Arthur<em>. Depending on how most of it is written (since ff(dot)net has rules against script format) I may only be able to post it on Deviantart. I'll let you all know with the next update. If it's not _Electronics_ then it'll be the Awesome road trip to New Prussia.

I'm currently taking story requests. If you have any ideas, see my profile for where to find my guidelines.


	5. Electronics preview

**_EDIT__ - June 15, 2011_** - **Part 3 is now finished!**

**Note** Because most of Electronics with Alfred and Arthur is in a script-type format, I can't post it here on fanfiction(dot)net. You can find the whole parts at:

http:/ /kishirokitsune(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ art/ Electronics-with-Al-and-Artie-211478051

or

http:/ /quizilla(dot)teennick(dot)com/stories /18942904/ electronics-with-alfred-and-arthur-1

(If ff(dot)net messes up the addresses, the links are also on my profile.)

**Electronics with Alfred and Arthur**

_Previews_

Part 1

_E-mail _

12/19/2010 - 12:34 pm

Hey Arthur,

Seriously dude, if I did something wrong you gotta tell me. I don't get why you're mad at me.

E-mails suck. But since you won't talk to me on IM or FB this is the only other way to tell ya what's going on. Mattie suggested it, btw.

Okay, so you were right about the whole snow monster thing. It was just Mattie's crazy as fuck best friend who looks like one. It's freaky! He's got white hair and red eyes and this _really_ weird laugh. He barged in and demanded pancakes and Mattie just turned around and went to the kitchen to make them! What's up with that?

Mattie and mom are scarily alike. It's not normal for people to be so quiet! Except for Kiku. But he's a ninja, so he doesn't count.

Crazy snow up here! And Mattie keeps his room super cold! It sucks! I've got a heating blanket and I'm still freezing!

Okay, out of stuff to say.

Please write back, Artie.

~Alfred

* * *

><p>1219/2010 - 3:54 pm

Dear Alfred,

First of all, I'm not angry with you, I'm annoyed. There is a difference. Second, stop using those idiotic, pre-teen abbreviations. You're above them.

I'm sure there's a reason why Matthew is friends with this person. Don't do anything moronic like try to chase him away. You most likely won't succeed, unless your goal is to annoy Matthew.

It's perfectly normal for people to be quiet, polite, and courteous of others. Also, Kiku is not a ninja just because he comes from Japan, so stop telling everyone he is.

Perhaps if you'd wear more than a t-shirt and your boxers, you wouldn't be so cold.

Sincerely,

Arthur

* * *

><p><span>Part 2<span>

_Phone Call_

It wasn't long into the day of the 27th of December, some time after Matthew ran off to spend the day with Gilbert, that Alfred gave in and called Arthur.

He paced back and forth in Matthew's room, listening to the phone ringing in his ear. It droned on and on before clicking over to voicemail. Alfred scowled and ended the call before dialing his friend right back.

A few rings later, an annoyed Arthur finally picked up.

"_What?"_

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted happily. "You picked up! What took you so long, man?"

"_I was taking a nap, you git. I've been up since three this morning, which, by the way, is when my brothers came parading back from their bar hopping."_

Alfred laughed and flopped down on his brother's bed, enjoying hearing Arthur's voice for the first time in over a week. Sure the Briton sounded tired and grumpy, but that was better than sitting in silence. "Sounds like fun. Better than what's happening around here. Mattie ran off yesterday and made me make cookies with Gilbert! Could you imagine?"

Arthur sighed. _"Yes, I saw your post. I don't see what the big deal is since you were just working together for a few hours. It's not like you were forced to spend the entire day together."_

"That's not the point," Alfred said, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "The point is that Mattie keeps deserting me, which is totally not cool, y'know? I wouldn't do that to him!"

"_But you do. All the time," _Arthur reminded him. _"Especially when he's trying to make you clean. Besides, from what I've heard, you haven't exactly had the best luck in getting along with Matthew's friends. It seems to me that every time you've tagged along with him the two of you end up fussing with one another. Perhaps it's best that he leaves you home a few times."_

"But now I'm bored," Alfred whined. "What am I supposed to do around here? I don't want to go outside. I'm too afraid I'll fall in the snow and be lost until summer. That would suck!" He could imagine Arthur rolling his eyes, which brought a grin back to his face. "I'm tired of playing hockey anyway. Mattie's scary violent when he puts on skates."

"_Then don't complain about Matthew not asking you along,"_ Arthur said. _"Now if all you want to do is complain to me, I believe I will turn off my phone and go back to my nap before my brothers wake up."_

Alfred jolted up. "No! Wait!"

There was a moment of silence and he feared his friend had hung up on him. Then there was another heavy sigh.

"_What is it, Alfred?"_

"I just wanna talk to someone," Alfred said, laying back down. "It's all quiet and stuff around here. I don't like being by myself."

"_Very well. What do you want to talk about?"_

"Hmm…" Alfred thought for a moment. "How about we talk about what we'll do once I get back? By then we'll have been apart for a whole three weeks! We'll have to go out and have some fun. You, me, and Kiku. Unless Kiku's busy, then it'll just be the two of us. What do you want to do?"

"_I don't really know. I suppose we could go to a museum or something like that. Perhaps a movie, so long as you don't throw popcorn at people again."_

Alfred laughed. "Aww, but that's the best part!"

"_We got __**thrown out**__ last time."_

"And that's when you know you've done a good job," Alfred said. "But if you'd like, I can resist the impulse to throw popcorn at people next time."

Arthur was silent again. _"You're going to throw candy at them instead, aren't you?"_

"Yup!"

"_Git." _

There was a tone of warmth to the Briton's voice that had Alfred's heart fluttering pleasantly. "But seriously, dude. What are we going to do? Cuz I can't think of _anything_. I think Canada is draining me of my awesome ideas!"

"_Why don't we wait and think about it. We still have another week and a half until you return and we should include Kiku in this conversation as well. In the mean time, you need to find something to do before you drive me and everyone around you bonkers."_

"Good plan," Alfred agreed. "I knew I could count on you! So, whaddya suggest?"

"_Find something that will get you out of that house. There must be one of Matthew's friends or acquaintances who wouldn't mind spending time with you."_

"Well, there's that Elizaveta chick…"

"_Good. Ask her."_

"But she's, like, best friends with Gilfreak! There's no way she'd wanna hang with me instead of him and Mattie."

"_Do you know that for sure?"_

"Well… no."

"_Then ask her to hang out. You're good at getting people to spend time with you, even when they really don't want to. There's just something…" _A yawn cut into his sentence. _"Something about you that makes people like you. Charisma. Oh blast, listen to me ramble."_

"Nah, it's cool," Alfred said. "I like hearing you talk."

He instantly blanched. Really, of all the things he could have said, the words that came out of his mouth were "I like hearing you talk"? Clearly there was some disconnection between his brain and mouth.

Arthur cleared his throat rather awkwardly. _"Y-yes, well. Thank you, I suppose."_

Alfred mind raced for a way to fix things. Before he could find the proper words, Arthur stammered out something about leaving the kettle on the stove and hanged up. _'Fuck…' _He thought, staring at the blinking numbers on his cell phone.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><span>Part 3<span>

_Phone call - December 30, 2010 - 9:20 pm _

Alfred bounced around the room, laughing giddily as he waited for Arthur to pick up the phone. For once he wasn't bothered by the ringing, he was far too happy about the way the prank war had gone.

"Arthur!" He yelled into the phone. "Pick up the phoooooone!"

There was a final ring before Arthur picked up. _"What is it Alfred? Done playing games with your brother?"_

Alfred blinked in surprise. "Huh? Yeah. Ludwig wanted to stop us before we got carried away or something like that. And then he announced that me and Lizzy won! Isn't that great?"

"_Fantastic," _Arthur replied tersely.

Alfred was silent for a moment, waiting for Arthur to say something more. When he didn't, his smile faded and he sat down on Matthew's bed. "Arthur, is something wrong? You're not talking or yelling at me or anything."

"_I'd be better if I hadn't spent three hours with a drunk and moping Francis. I may have misjudged how much he likes Matthew."_

"What's that mean?" Alfred asked, narrowing his eyes. "What's he want with my brother?"

There was a heavy sigh from Arthur's end of the line. _"It's nothing. I'm just annoyed that I had to deal with him for so long. Congratulations on your victory."_

"You don't sound alright," Alfred remarked. He decided to try lightening the mood a little. "You going through Alfred-withdrawals already?"

"_Don't be ridiculous. Is there something you wanted or can I go?"_

"I just wanted to talk to you," Alfred said carefully, remembering what happened the last time they talked on the phone. "We haven't talked at all the past few days. I'm sorry I've been so busy. I kind of figured you'd like a day or two or peace and anyway, you've got Kiku to talk to when you get lonely. Mattie's so pissed at me he's not speaking to me anymore. I guess me and Elizaveta took that facebook thing a little too far."

"_Yes, I imagine you did." _Arthur paused a moment and then began speaking again before Alfred could. _"So what are you going to do now?"_

"Dunno. Make up with Mattie first. Maybe I'll watch those movies you got for me, since him and Gilbert keep running off without me. Spend a little time with mom when she gets off work. Stuff like that."

"_That doesn't sound like you. Whenever I say that I'm going to do things like that, you complain that it's too boring. What are you really planning?"_

Alfred grinned. "Well when you put it like that… I guess I'll have to find something amazing to do! I bet Mattie has a video game system around here somewhere. I could spend a whole day doing that. Then another day with the movies, eating lots and lots of junk food! Then I could go on a quest to find the greatest hamburgers around here!"

And so Alfred continued, with Arthur interjecting his thoughts every now and then.

* * *

><p>End<p> 


	6. Road Trip of Awesome

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_1. Road Trip of Awesome_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt** is going on an awesome road trip with **Matthew Williams** today!  
>June 22, 2011 - 7:31 am · Comment · Like<p>

* * *

><p>There was nothing Matthew hated more than being awoken by Gilbert's creepy laugh. Not that he enjoyed being woken up by his best friend on an ordinary day, which usually involved being jumped on by either Gilbert or Ludwig's dog Aster or being shaken awake. That laugh meant nothing but trouble.<p>

"Go 'way, Gil…" Matthew mumbled. He pulled the blankets up over his head as he rolled onto his side, determined to go back to sleep. He'd been up late the night before talking to Ivan on the phone.

"C'mon, Mattie! Today's our trip to New Prussia!" Gilbert announced. "Get up and make me awesome pancakes!"

"_Make them yourself," _Matthew mumbled in French.

He heard Gilbert walking around and figured he would get at least a few extra minutes of sleep. He sighed happily and snuggled into his blankets.

Footsteps pounding on the floor were his only warning before he felt himself being crushed beneath the weight of his best friend.

"_Gah!_ Gilbert!" He shrieked in anger. "Get off!"

"Not until you promise to get up and make pancakes!" Gilbert said cheerfully. "You getting up yet?"

"_Fuck you, _Gilbert!" Matthew responded in French.

Gilbert continued to hold him down, smothering him in the blankets. "English or German, Mattie!"

Matthew ceased struggling, finding it hard to breathe. He was still for a few minutes, hoping to make Gilbert worry enough to get up. When he didn't move, Matthew grumbled to himself and pushed at the blankets.

"Fine. I'll make you pancakes. Let me up."

"Awesome!" Gilbert jumped up and ripped the covers away from Matthew, exposing him to the cool air. "Up, Mattie!"

Matthew rolled out of bed with as little complaint as he could muster. He yawned and ran a hand through his mussed hair, carefully tugging out minor tangles and avoiding the looping curl which hung in front of his eyes.

Gilbert waited patiently, his carmine eyes gleaming in anticipation. He could already taste those delicious, fluffy homemade pancakes smothered in the wonderful sweetness that was maple syrup.

"I'm coming," Matthew said. "Go wait in the kitchen." He glanced at the clock and frowned when he saw that it read _8:06 AM_. He had another hour before his alarm would have gone off.

"If I leave, you'll just go back to sleep," Gilbert said knowingly. "So I'm gonna stay and we'll go to the kitchen together."

Matthew grumbled his discontent and grabbed a pair of sweatpants laying on the floor. He pulled them on, ignoring the fact that Gilbert was staring at him. His Maple Leafs hoody was next, just so he'd have something covering his bare chest.

"Pancakes!" Gilbert cheered. He latched onto Matthew's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Matthew decided there was no point in struggling.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes and ten pancakes later, the two were back in Matthew's room to arrange their emergency bag just in case anything went wrong on their trip. Or rather <em>Matthew <em>was putting together the emergency bag while Gilbert relaxed on the bed and talked.

"This is going to be our most awesome adventure ever!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Y'know why, Mattie?"

"Because it's New Prussia and anything to do with the great Kingdom of Prussia is awesome," Matthew murmured under his breath.

"Because anything that has to do with Prussia is automatically awesome!" Gilbert said with a gleeful cackle, clearly not paying attention to Matthew's words. "I stole _Bruder's _camera so we can take plenty of pictures and I can post them on my blog!"

Matthew looked up from the emergency supplies. "You started a blog again, eh?"

"Yup! Gilbird's helping me."

The little yellow chick peeked out from Gilbert's hair with a soft _piyo!_ He looked around and then fluttered over to Matthew's hair. He quickly settled down, pecking at a few strands to make his space more comfortable.

Matthew continued packing. When Gilbert didn't start speaking again, he peered up at his friend to see what was wrong. "Y-you're a little close." He stammered, startled by how near Gilbert's face was to his own.

Gilbert backed up with a hissing laugh, clearly delighted by how he'd managed to take his friend by surprise. "Gilbird likes you! That's so awesome! He hasn't done that with anyone else."

"Lucky me," Matthew murmured, going back to his work. He debated for a moment over whether an entire pack of each kind of batteries was necessary, then decided that since Gilbert was involved it was better to be safe than sorry and carefully arranged them in the bulging bag. "I think I got everything… Do you think I missed anything?"

"Only the rest of your room," Gilbert teased. "Mattie, we're only going to be gone a day! I don't think we need…" He paused to glance into the bag, raising an eyebrow at some of the contents. "Three towels, a zillion packs of batteries, a flashlight, a… is that a second GPS? A road map, a box of pens, emergency road flares, clothing… How did you get my clothes?"

"Ludwig."

"Damn him."

Matthew stared at the bag for a moment longer and then zipped it up. He smiled and got to his feet before lifting up the pack to carry it with him. "All I need now is a few water bottles and we'll be ready to go!"

"We could've been ready a half hour ago!" Gilbert whined, getting up to follow his friend.

"If you're going to complain, you can take this out to the car," Matthew said, patting the bag as they made their way back downstairs to the kitchen. "I just need a few more things."

Gilbert scowled. "You don't. Birdie, if you keep trying to bring stuff with us I'm going to tie you down and toss you in the trunk."

"We're not going anywhere until I have my wallet and keys."

Gilbert perked up at that. If that was all Matthew had left to get, then that meant they were _finally_ leaving! His scowl vanished and was replaced by a grin. He shoved past his friend and grabbed the bag, unable to wait any longer. "I'll meet you in the car!" He shouted, breaking into a run for the front door.

Matthew laughed at his friend's antics and walked a little faster, not wanting to leave Gilbert alone in the car for very long. Once he reached the kitchen, he picked up the cooler his mom had packed before she left for work, and then his keys and wallet before following in Gilbert's wake.

He heard the front door open and Gilbert curse loudly before slamming it shut.

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked, surprised when his friend came running back towards him and nearly knocked him over, unable to stop as quickly as usual thanks to the heavy bag. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Gilbert shook his head, his red eyes wide. "Nothing! Lets go out the back!"

"But the car's out front!"

"We'll take Ludwig's!"

"Gil, we're _not _taking the car your brother uses to go to work."

"He won't mind."

"I think he will."

A knock sounded at the front door, followed by the sound of the doorbell being pressed multiple times in a row. Matthew gave Gilbert a cross look.

"Who is at the door?" Asked the blond.

In response, Gilbert tried to turn his friend around and push him back to the kitchen. "No one! Let's go!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and moved past Gilbert with an ease he usually only displayed while out on the ice. "If Elizaveta is at the door with a frying pan, I'm going to let her have you. And if she knocks me out on accident, you can say goodbye to this road trip." Ignoring Gilbert's warning cry, he pulled open the door and braced himself for the might of their violent female friend.

"Hey, Mattie! Surprised?"

Matthew's jaw dropped when he came face-to-face with none other than his twin brother, Alfred. He stood there for a moment and then slammed the door shut.

Alfred yelped in surprise. "Matt! Hey, Matthew! Could you open the door? It's not cool to slam it in someone's face, y'know!"

There was a moment of silence during which Matthew debated with his conscious over whether or not it was right to leave his twin standing on the porch while he and Gilbert escaped out the back. Looking to Gilbert didn't help, since his white-haired friend was miming something ridiculous and only succeeded in making him laugh and distracted him from his decision making.

"Matt! I know you're there!" Alfred shouted through the door. "C'mon, man. Let me in!"

"Don't do it, Mattie!" Gilbert encouraged. "We can still get away!"

Matthew worried his lower lip.

On the one hand, he really wanted to go on the trip with Gilbert. He _had _promised his best friend and he hated breaking promises. He knew that if he let Alfred in and his brother found out about their trip, things would go horribly, horribly wrong. (Because that's what always happened when Gilbert and Alfred got around one another.)

On the other hand, Alfred _was_ his brother and he couldn't very well just leave him standing on the front porch. Besides, Al would find them anyway. Gilbert wouldn't be able to stay quiet long enough for them to hijack Ludwig's car and make their getaway. Not to mention he was rather uncomfortable with the idea of taking the German's only means of transportation.

"Gilbert…"

"No," Gilbert said. "Mattie, don't open the door!"

"I have to. He's my brother," Matthew said, sounding defeated. He opened the door for a second time, praying that, for once, the two could behave and not start trouble.

Alfred quickly stepped inside before his twin could slam the door shut in his face again and then dropped his duffel bag on the floor. "Surprise! I thought I'd come early so we'd have more time to hang out and plan our birthday! I was going to leave last week, but then dad got this new video game and I had to stay to kick his ass at it." He frowned. "I probably should've brought it with me… Oh well! So, what's up, bro?"

"U-um, well-"

"Hey, Beilschmidt!" Alfred exclaimed, catching sight of Gilbert standing in the hall. "You guys goin' on a trip?"

Gilbert grinned suddenly. "Damn. You caught us. Me and Mattie are running off to elope!"

"What!" Came two different exclamations.

Gilbert sighed, wiping the grin off his face so he could pull it off convincingly. He dropped the emergency bag on the ground and sauntered over to Matthew, pulling his best friend back against his chest. "Yes, we're getting married."

"Gil-"

Gilbert covered Matthew's mouth with his hand. "Sadly, Mattie here got knocked up, so now we have to go get married."

Alfred gaped at the two of them and made a strange squeaking noise.

Matthew shoved Gilbert away from him. "I'm a guy!"

Gilbert pulled him right back and nuzzled his neck. "It's okay, sweetie. I think it's time we tell him." He mock sighed. "Matthew is really a Matilda."

Blushing heavily, Matthew resorted to desperate measures to get his friend off of him and put an end to whatever game he was playing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drawing on the side of him he only let loose when hockey was involved. Then he quickly drove his elbow back into Gilbert's diaphragm, taking some pleasure in the pained groan that slipped past the albino's lips.

"Ignore him, Al," Matthew said. "Lets go put your stuff in my room and I'll tell you what we're really doing."

"K-killjoy!" Gilbert gasped out.

"Stop calling me a girl," Matthew said simply, leading his brother away from the front door.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Gilbert and Matthew were finally in the car and leaving the driveway. Gilbert sat in the passenger's seat, trying to find a decent channel on the radio while complaining about the lack of a CD player.<p>

"What the hell kind of car doesn't have a CD player? Shit, Birdie, you can _buy_ the things and have them installed! It's not like you have to go get a whole new car!"

Gilbird cheeped his agreement from atop Gilbert's head.

Matthew sighed. He'd heard it all before. As in, every single time Gilbert got into his car. Thankfully, he'd become rather good at ignoring it.

"What's a cassette player?" Alfred asked, interrupting Gilbert's tirade.

Matthew groaned and Gilbert turned around to look at the other blond incredulously. They were in for a very long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred F. Jones<strong> is going on a trip!  
>June 22, 2011 - 10:01 am via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Dislike.  
>10:08 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Arthur Kirkland**: I thought you were already on your way to Canada? Are you still not there?  
>10:10 am · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: In Canada. Going on a trip with Mattie and Gilbert.  
>10:23 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry."<p>

"Shut up, Al."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can we stop at McDonald's?"

"No."

"Are we there _now_?"

"No! Now shut the fuck up!" Matthew yelled, glaring at his brother using the rearview mirror.

Alfred was stunned into silence.

Gilbert laughed loudly and congratulated Matthew on raising his voice while the wavy-haired blond slumped in his seat and turned his attention back to the road, a faint blush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt<strong> Matthew's brother is ruining the awesome road trip!  
>June 22, 2011 - 10:46 am via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<br>[**Alfred F. Jones** _likes_ this]

**Elizaveta Héderváry**: So why did you take him with you?  
>10:50 am · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Mattie doesn't trust him alone in the house.  
>10:51 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Damn, he just convinced Birdie to stop at McDonald's for lunch. This sucks.  
>10:53 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: ha ha!  
>10:54 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Elizaveta Héderváry**: Aww, he could've hung out with me for the day. :(  
>10:59 am · Like<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew poked at the remaining half of his chicken sandwich, cautiously raising his eyes to watch his brother and Gilbert fight with each other. Discarded hamburger wrappers littered the table and a half-empty milkshake was sweating water, left behind by the "awesome" duo.<p>

"You two are ridiculous," he mumbled quietly.

As McDonald's staff moved to kick the two out of the children's play area, Matthew let an amused smile spread across his face. There was just something funny about two grown men throwing brightly coloured balls at each other.

"_Piyo!" _Gilbird chirped before fluttering down to peck at Matthew's abandoned sandwich.

Not feeling up to finishing a second sandwich, Matthew took pity on the bird and broke off tiny pieces of the bun. Once he was finished, he looked up to see that Alfred and Gilbert had been effectively booted outside. He smirked and waved to them.

Three minutes later, after Gilbert plastered himself to the window and made lewd gestures to him while Alfred danced and did pelvic thrusts in the background, he found himself being kindly "asked" to leave the restaurant by the manager.

"This is why we can't go anywhere nice," Matthew informed the two as they walked to the car.

"Oh Birdie," Gilbert sang, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Why go someplace nice when you can go to _awesome_ places!" He laughed that strange hissing laugh of his and ruffled Matthew's hair before breaking away to shove Alfred away from the passenger's seat.

As Matthew watched the two scuffle in the middle of the parking lot over who was more deserving of the seat, he wondered if it was possible for them to get through the trip without getting arrested.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew Williams<strong> really hates life right now.  
>June 22, 2011 - 12:11 pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<p>

**Francis B.**: What's wrong, cher?  
>12:47 pm · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: Nothing. It's fine now.  
>1:14 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

Matthew glanced up as Alfred took a seat next to him in the grass. He said nothing, knowing it wouldn't matter and that his brother would continue talking when he wanted to. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the conversation that he knew was coming and would really rather not prod Alfred into speaking sooner.

"How did we run out of gas?"

And _there _it was.

Matthew sighed. "My gas gauge is broken. I thought for sure we'd make it to the next town."

"Your car sucks," Alfred informed him.

Matthew cast an annoyed look at his brother, not feeling up to arguing with him. "She does not. She's just old and needs a little extra care."

For once, Alfred seemed to be able to read the atmosphere and shut up about Matthew's car. However, his silence didn't last long and he was soon talking about whatever came to mind. Namely, the things that had happened during their trip so far.

There was a reason it was taking them so long to reach their destination.

First there was their stop at McDonald's for lunch. What they had meant to be no more than a twenty minute break had turned into an hour of goofing off before finally getting kicked out. Then there was the bear in the middle of the road, which Matthew insisted they couldn't drive around and so they sat there for a half hour watching it play with a fish. Then Matthew's panic attack when he thought he ran over a rabbit, which was quickly followed by Alfred freaking out when he finally made out what his brother was crying about. (Gilbert was _never_ going to let them live it down.) And finally was the event which led them to sitting in the grass on the side of the road while Gilbert ran off to find the nearest gas station with the help of Gilbird.

"…and what's the deal with this 'new prussia' thing anyway?" Alfred asked. "What's so special about it?"

"To Gilbert, it's very special," Matthew said. "But then, anything that has to do with Prussia is automatically awesome to him. I imagine that all we'll really do is watch Gil roll around in the grass and then go find the nearest town for food and whatever souvenir he decides to buy." He sighed lightly and angled his head so he could stare up at the sky. Puffy white clouds greeted his vision, floating lazily about against their blue background. "Toronto's an hour or so away. I kind of want to drive out there. I haven't been since winter break."

"Was that where we went for the hockey game?"

Matthew nodded.

"Cool." Alfred was silent for a moment. A very, very brief moment. "So what's a prussia?"

Matthew's gaze snapped to his twin, his mouth hanging open, horror shining in his eyes. Slowly, he gripped Alfred's shoulders, making him look him in the eyes and (hopefully) understand just how serious his question was. "Please, Al, never say that around Gilbert. Ever. I'm serious."

Alfred looked back at him in confusion. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. But really, bro. I've never heard of this prussia thingy before."

Matthew released Alfred's shoulders and closed his eyes, murmuring a brief prayer in French before he dared to explain to his brother. "Prussia was a Germanic kingdom. It was dissolved after the Second World War by the Allied Control Council. To be more precise, it was dissolved on February twenty-fifth, which is also Gilbert's birthday."

Alfred sniggered. "_Dude_."

"Don't," Matthew warned. "I mean it. Just don't mention it at all."

"Not what I meant," Alfred said. He caught a knowing look from Matthew and couldn't help but give an ashamed grin. "Okay, I meant it a little. Or a lot. Ah, whatever. This trip is lame."

"Your face is lame!"

Matthew groaned at the yell from his best friend. _"You're both lame,"_ he muttered in French.

At least Gilbert was back with a filled gas can, which meant they would soon be on their way to a station to fuel up. That meant, in turn, they would very soon be arriving in New Prussia and the nightmarish road trip could start winding to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred F. Jones<strong> On the road again~!  
>June 22, 2011 - 1:21 pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: Just can't wait to get on the road again~  
>1:23 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: How lame are we?  
>1:24 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: I think the better question is "why the fuck are you letting Gilbert drive?"  
>1:26 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: because I'm tired and there's no way I'm letting you touch my baby.  
>1:27 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: Oh, but Gilfreak can? What is he, your baby's daddy or something?  
>1:27 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: Don't be stupid.  
>1:28 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: thought we'd already talked about this. Mattie's actually a chick 'n we're getting married cuz of the baby.  
>1:30 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: EYES ON THE ROAD, Gilbert!  
>1:32 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: Shit, way to yell in my ear, bro.  
>1:33 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Kiku Honda**: Wouldn't it be better if you didn't converse with each other using the internet when you are sitting right beside each other?  
>1:39 pm · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: I think you've been spending too much time with Artie, Kiku. You're starting to sound like him. Only with a jap. accent instead of an english one  
>1:42 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Kiku Honda**: Arthur-san has been helping me with my English.  
>1:44 pm · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: I'm so sorry.  
>1:45 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred F. Jones<strong> to **Matthew Williams**: Dude. WTF. Really?  
>June 22, 2011 - 2:18 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: I told you.  
>2:23 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>Watching Gilbert roll around in the grass was probably the single most hilarious thing of the day. It even topped the "Play Area Incident", as they were calling it. Alfred was running around, laughing obnoxiously and snapping pictures of the albino in all directions. Matthew had long since sat down in the grass, unable to stand from laughing so hard.<p>

To top it off, there were about twenty little yellow birds were fluttering around Gilbert and landing on him whenever he paused for a moment. Gilbird was somewhere amongst the flock, probably tweeting loudly.

"Birdie! Hey, Birdie!"

It took Matthew a minute or so to figure out that Gilbert was shouting at him, staring at him with a familiar shit-eating grin. He fought not to smile back. "What?"

"Come roll around with me," Gilbert requested.

Matthew snorted and shook his head. "Not happening." Especially not with Alfred and his trigger finger on the loose.

"But _Maaaattiieeee~_" Gilbert cajoled, dragging out his friend's nickname. "You need to come soak up the awesome with me!"

"Ludwig's going to be pissed about those grass stains," Matthew replied.

"Well Luddy can get a boyfriend and suck it."

Matthew choked back laughter, but Alfred let it burst free without trouble.

Gilbert's grin grew broader. "Oh damn, I didn't tell you about that, did I? About that thing I found out about West."

Curiosity piqued, Matthew's laughter faded. "What thing? Is something wrong with Ludwig?"

"Nope!" Gilbert laughed. "And I'm not telling you until you come soak up the awesome with me!"

Matthew considered it for a moment. He really did. Then he decided it wasn't worth permanently staining his clothing with streaks of green and shook his head. Gilbert would eventually tell him. Or else he could go to Elizaveta, who knew everything and more about what went on in the life of Gilbert. (If he stopped to think about it, it was kind of creepy how much she knew.)

"Fine, suffer from not knowing!" Gilbert yelled.

"I will!" Matthew yelled back.

Alfred flopped down in the grass and watched them bicker back and forth, for once staying silent. He quickly grew bored and began texting someone on his phone - probably Arthur or Kiku.

Unfortunately, Gilbert was just as fast at switching between being 'entertained' and 'bored' and he was soon on his feet advancing towards Matthew, who quickly scrambled to his feet, not liking the devious expression on his friend's face.

"G-Gil, what are you doing?" Matthew stammered, slowly backing away from him.

"Making you enjoy the awesome with me!"

Gilbert lunged.

Matthew shrieked and dodged.

Alfred laughed at the spectacle they made.

In the end, Gilbert succeeded in his quest and tackled Matthew onto the grass, accidentally knocking his glasses off. The blond cursed mildly, feeling small pebbles and twigs dig into his back. He tried to shove Gilbert away, but found his arms and legs pinned.

"I win, Mattie," Gilbert gleefully whispered in his ear.

Alfred's loud laughter shattered through their bubble. "You guys are _so _gay!"

One pair of red eyes and a pair of violet snapped to the American. Without a word, Gilbert got off of Matthew and helped him up. After Matthew retrieved his glasses, the two shook hands and then started for Alfred, who yelped in surprise and dropped his phone before rolling to his feet.

"Two against one isn't fair!" He protested.

"I dunno, I think it's plenty fair," Matthew said. "What do you think, Gil?"

"Completely," Gilbert agreed with a smirk.

Alfred screamed like a little girl and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew Williams<strong> posted a video.  
>June 22, 2011 - 2:43 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams** tagged **Alfred F. Jones** and **Gilbert Beilschmidt** in a video.  
>June 22, 2011 - 2:43 pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<br>[**Ivan Braginsky**, **Francis B.**, **Im Yong Soo**, and **5 others** _like_ this]

**Ivan Braginsky**: I would very much like a copy of this video, Matvey.  
>2:56 pm · Like<p>

**Arthur Kirkland**: So this is why he stopped texting me so suddenly…  
>2:58 pm · Like<p>

**Im Yong Soo**: My favorite part is when the albino guy finally tackles Alfred to the ground!  
>3:12 pm · Like<p>

**Ivan Braginsky**: I'm rather fond of the girlish scream he made when Matvey joined in the chase.  
>3:30 pm · Like<p>

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**: What are those yellow things chasing Gilbert?  
>4:47 pm · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: They were birds.  
>9:22 pm · Like<p>

* * *

><p>"We're not bringing it home with us."<p>

"Yes we are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "And you say me and Artie are bad. Jeez, Mattie, just let him bring the stupid bird with us."

Gilbert smirked triumphantly as Gilbird and a second bird landed in his hair. "See, Al says we can bring Matbird come with us."

"We are _not_ calling him that," Matthew said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And since when does anything that Alfred says matter?"

"Hey!"

"Matbird's a she, not a he," Gilbert happily informed him.

Matthew scowled. "I hate you."

Gilbert laughed and swung an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "You love me and all my awesome glory!"

Matthew didn't bother trying to shove his friend away. "I hate you."

"You loooove me~" Gilbert sang.

"Hate."

"Love!"

"Hate!"

Alfred mimed gagging as they continued on in that manner. "Oh god, just kiss or fuck or whatever already! Get a room!" He shut his mouth when the two glared at him.

"Name it Albird," Matthew requested.

Gilbert crinkled his nose. "What? And force Gilbird to be the daddy of little Albird babies? No thanks."

Matthew nodded in understanding. "That's true. We don't need little retarded Albirds flying around. How about Lizzybird?"

They both ignored Alfred's whine of complaint.

"And have Veta murder me? No thanks," Gilbert replied. "I still like Matbird. Just think about it! Cute little, not-retarded, awesome birdies flying around being all cute and adorable!"

"I don't want to think about it," Matthew replied, trying to hide his smile and act like he was cross with his friend. It wasn't working out very well. "Why are you trying to name it after me?"

Gilbert avoided the question with a grin and a comment of: "Maybe I'll name it Birtilda."

Matthew promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew Williams<strong> to **Ludwig Beilschmidt** Your brother is bringing home another bird.  
>June 22, 2011 - 3:10 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig Beilschmidt<strong> to **Gilbert Beilschmidt** Don't bring another one home.  
>June 22, 2011 - 3:38 pm · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: I'm not leaving Birtilda behind! She's going to be Gilbird's awesome bride and mother of his awesomely adorable children!  
>3:43 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**: I don't know where you get your crazy ideas, Bruder.  
>3:44 pm · Like<p>

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**: Birtilda?  
>3:44 pm · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: I was going to name her Matbird, but Mattie didn't like that.  
>3:46 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred F. Jones<strong> is finally leaving New Prussia!  
>June 22, 2011 - 3:55 pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: DISLIKE! :(  
>3:56 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: You suck, Gilfreak.  
>3:59 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Ha ha ha! Victory belongs to the awesome me!  
>4:00 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred sulked as they walked into the small shop. Of all the things they had to drive past on their way out, it was a gift shop dedicated to all things Prussian. Just when he thought they would be going home at last!<p>

He was so tired of cars and driving.

"You suck, Mattie," he muttered to his twin, who was walking right beside him and doing his best to pretend they weren't friends with Gilbert, who was _squealing _over some black and white flag on the wall.

"It's either this or listen to him complain about it the entire way home," Matthew informed him.

"Yeah, now we just have to hear him babble over whatever he ends up buying," Alfred said in a snarky tone.

Noticing that his friend looked as though he was ready to pull the flag down from the wall and hug it and never let go, Matthew didn't give his brother an answer and instead hurried over to Gilbert to try and prevent total chaos.

Alfred left them alone, wanting just a little time to himself. Not for the first time that day he wondered why it had seemed like such a great idea to tag along with his brother's road trip. Okay, part of it had been so he could spend time with his twin and annoy Gilbert at the same time, but he had all summer to do that. He was tired, hungry (despite having just eaten), and just wanted to get back to Canadian home and give mom a big hug.

He wandered through the shelves, not caring much for the various knickknacks. Then he came across a set of shelves with themes from all around the world. He grinned at the American shelf, with it's brightly colored flag and huge glass hamburger and milkshake. He spotted a fake bottle of coke and other various odds and ends.

He moved on, not paying much attention to the others. He chuckled at the Canadian shelf and made a mental note to show it to Matthew before they left.

Alfred resisted the urge to flick the Eiffel Tower in France's shelf, quickly moving on and trying not to think about the perverted landlord back in America.

It wasn't long before he came across the United Kingdom. Immediately his thoughts went to his crabby British friend who couldn't cook worth shit but could certainly make an amazing cup of tea. (Not that he would ever say such a thing out loud. He had his dignity as a lover of coffee!)

Alfred grinned at the miniature plate of scones. ("So _that's_ what they're supposed to look like.") He was much more interested in the second shelf of English stuff. It was a tea set. A rather simple one with two cups, a teapot, and two extra bowls for cream and sugar, as well as two tiny silver spoons.

When he picked up one of the cups to get a better look, he knew he wouldn't be leaving the shop empty handed. While the outside of the cups was a simple cream color with pretty blue and red flowers, the inside was painted to look like the Union Jack.

Teasing be damned, he was buying it.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew Williams <strong>to **Ludwig Beilschmidt** I'm sorry. I tried to stop him.  
>June 22, 2011 - 4:43 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**: Is this about the birds?  
>4:58 pm · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: I wish it was. Gilbert found a store dedicated to all things Prussian.  
>5:02 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**: Vater will not be pleased about this.  
>5:03 pm · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: On one hand, I was able to stop him from buying a giant Prussian eagle statue. And that set of plates. And the cups. Though he did get a coffee mug.  
>5:04 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**: Thank you for trying. I know how difficult Bruder can be.  
>5:05 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: What's that supposed to mean?  
>5:10 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>"Birdie, am I difficult?" Gilbert asked as Matthew evicted him from the driver's seat about halfway home from their brief venture in Toronto.<p>

Alfred had long since passed out in the backseat. Gilbert was amazed the American didn't snore like he imagined, since all he could hear was soft breathing and occasional mumbling during the pause between songs on the radio. He was glad for the quiet. It meant he could talk to his Birdie in peace without dealing with the American's comments.

"Eh?" Matthew questioned as he buckled his seatbelt. "What do you mean?"

"West says I'm difficult. Am I?" Gilbert demanded.

Matthew hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. Gilbert was many things, but he wasn't sure "difficult" was the best way to sum it up. He was… He was just Gilbert. That was the only way to explain it. But he knew his friend wouldn't accept that.

"I guess… you can be difficult at times," Matthew said unsurely. He caught sight of Gilbert's scowl and quickly added to his statement. "Y-you're stubborn and once you decide you want to do something you won't take 'no' for an answer. You won't accept defeat, even when you know there's no way you can win. Like when Elizaveta chases you with her frying pan for doing something she deems inappropriate. You do it anyway, even though you know what's going to happen. A-and with me too! You break into my room at night and rearrange my furniture and leave behind strange things! Then you come barging through the front door in the morning and demand pancakes, no matter how late you made me stay up that night! And-"

"Mattie!" Gilbert interrupted. "Okay, I get it! I'm fucking difficult!"

Matthew shook his head. "No, you're not. Not always. You're always there to help out Ludwig when he needs it. You've gotten Lizzy out of tough situations with some of the jerks at school and acted like it was no big deal. You've cheered at all of my hockey games and threatened to beat up the guy who checked me into the wall and broke my nose."

Gilbert felt warm as Matthew listed all of the nice things he'd done over the years. He didn't dare interrupt his friend that time, instead letting the sincere compliments wash over him.

"…and though you can be absolutely frustrating sometimes, there's really only one word that sums you up perfectly," Matthew said. "Want to know what it is?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. You gonna tell me?"

Matthew smirked and turned the key in the ignition. "No. I don't think I will."

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Mattie! No fair! Tell me!"

"You're awesome, Gil," Matthew said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Williams<strong> posted a video.  
>June 22, 2011 - 9:24 pm · Like<p>

**Katherine Williams** tagged **Gilbert Beilschmidt, Matthew Williams** and **Alfred F. Jones** in a video.  
>June 22, 2011 - 9:24 pm · Comment · Like<br>[**Elizaveta Héderváry **_likes_ this.]

* * *

><p>"Careful, Gil."<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I doubt a little bump on the head could do much more brain damage."

"I'm pretty sure he needs all of the brain cells he has left. _Don't drop him!"_

"_Kesesesesese!"_

Mrs. Williams giggled behind her hand as she watched Gilbert struggle to hold onto the slumbering form of Alfred while Matthew fretted over them between unloading the car. Her boys were so sweet! She had imagined needing to call Ludwig to get Alfred out of the car and into the house. That poor boy could sleep through anything…

She turned away from the partially open window, ignoring the curses in French that spilled from her darling Matthew's lips. She quickly checked the video camera to make sure it was still rolling and focused on the three of them.

How could she possibly pass up the chance to get all three of her boys on video without them knowing?

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>So.<p>

New Prussia.

Have I mentioned how much **_fun_** it was trying to find information about it? No? Lemme tell you, it wasn't fun. In fact, pretty much the only thing I could find out about it is that it is "an unincorporated region in Wilmot Township, Waterloo, Ontario, Canada". Yup.

So everything about their adventure there is made up. Except for the fact about it being roughly an hour from Toronto. (Which I read somewhere during my journey for information, but I can't remember where.)

Sorry for the usage of facebook! It just sort of... happened. I won't need it for the next chapter, which hopefully won't take nearly as long to write as this one did.

**Next Chapter: **Birthday Bash


	7. Birthday Bash part 1

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this!

Jack = Australia  
>WySheila = Wy  
>Kiwi = New Zealand<br>Soren = Denmark  
>Nikolai = Norway<br>Isak = Iceland  
>LeonXianliang = Hong Kong  
>Laura = Belgium<p>

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_1. Birthday Bash part 1_

"Mattie! Mattie!"

Matthew grumpily turned to look at his brother. It was far too early in the morning for anyone to be so cheerful, especially after an all-day road trip. Albeit, it probably helped that Alfred had fallen asleep on the way home and didn't stir when they lugged him into the house. Matthew, on the other hand, had stayed up for several more hours talking to Gilbert and correcting his stories about their trip.

"What, Al?" He asked as he expertly flipped a pancake.

"There are only eleven days until our birthday!" Alfred cheered. "We need to start planning! I was thinking that we should do a cookout! You've got a grill, right? Though we might need about five…"

Though his mind was addled with sleep, Matthew knew very well just how many days it was until his birthday. Either Alfred was stuck three days in the past or Matthew was a couple days ahead. He was betting on the former.

"It's eight," Matthew interrupted Alfred's rambling about how many hamburgers he could eat at one time. When Alfred stopped talking and stared at him in confusion, he elaborated. "Our birthday is in eight days, not eleven."

Alfred frowned. "No it's not. I counted this morning! It's eleven days until the fourth of July!"

"The fourth?" Matthew repeated, ignoring his pancake completely so he could focus on what his twin was saying. "What are you talking about? Our birthday is on the first."

"What? No! July fourth! Y'know, Independence Day!" Alfred said.

Matthew shook his head. "Our birthday is July first, which is Canada Day."

"Fourth!" Alfred countered.

"First," replied Matthew, narrowing his violet eyes.

"Fourth!"

"First!"

"Mom!" Alfred raised his voice so he could be heard throughout the rest of the house. "Tell Matt our birthday's on July fourth!"

Ms. Katherine Williams soon stepped into the kitchen, her light blue eyes curiously scanning over her sons. With her wavy blonde hair unbound to fall freely to her shoulders, the likeness between her and Matthew was even more startling than normal.

"What are you two yelling about?" She asked.

Alfred darted over to her and tugged on her shirt, much like a young child would. "Mom, tell Mattie our birthday is July fourth!"

Ms. Williams frowned. "Who told you that, Alfred?"

"Dad!"

Matthew grinned smugly. He loved proving Alfred wrong. Not that it was a very difficult thing to do. "Our birthday is on the first, right?"

Ms. Williams said nothing for a moment, humming instead. "Well, yours is on the first, Matthew. But Alfred's is on the second."

"_WHAT!"_

"Matthew was born on the first, just before midnight, but Alfred was born after midnight," Ms. Williams explained. "I suppose your father decided that since America's independence day was so close to your birthday it would just be better to celebrate on the fourth." She smiled softly. "It's not the craziest idea the man has ever had. In fact, compared to some of his others, that was actually a good idea." Her eyes took on a far-away gleam as she stared off into space, dreaming of the past.

"But it's a lie!" Alfred protested. "My whole life… I can't believe this! I always thought it was totally awesome that I was born on the Fourth of July!" He sank to his knees dramatically.

Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics and turned back to his pancakes. His family was so weird.

* * *

><p>His family may have been weird, but his best friends were even weirder. Matthew sighed as he watched Gilbert run through the yard, using his brand new Prussian flag as a cape, while Elizaveta chased after him wielding her weapon of choice; a frying pan.<p>

It'd been two days since Alfred's discovery of his true birthday and he was _still_ moaning about it every chance he got. Arthur had hung up on him five times that morning alone and Matthew knew for certain that if Kiku wasn't the most polite person on the face of the planet, he wouldn't have let Alfred ramble on for nearly as long as he had the tendency to do.

As pleased as Matthew was to find out that he was the older twin (as Alfred had always loudly proclaimed that he was the oldest) he was about ready to tie up Alfred and lock him away until their extended family began to arrive. Thankfully, Elizaveta and Gilbert had both noticed his foul mood and decided they were overdue for a day out.

It was too bad the two couldn't agree on anything.

Matthew sighed and laid back in the grass to stare up at the blue sky. The hot summer sun beat down on him, prickling his skin with warmth and he wondered idly if Gilbert was right to force him to wear sunscreen that day. His thoughts soon drifted back to his twin, who had announced his intentions to sit in front of the television all day with his headset and video games, most likely talking to Kiku.

He hoped his birthday would pass without anyone dying. It was odd to think of it as his and Al's birthday, though he supposed he better get used to it.

'_Our first year together… Odd, how many times I've wished to have brother to talk to and hang out with. Now I've got one and can't wait to get away from him after just a few days.'_ Matthew's brows furrowed in sadness. _'Is this how it will always be?'_

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly fished it out and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_I heard you're throwing a large birthday party this year. I suppose this means our usual adventure is cancelled."_

Matthew sat up quickly, his violet eyes wide. "Lars?"

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. _"Of course. Who else would it be?"_

"I'm sorry!" Matthew quickly blurted out. "I-I thought you were mom. She's been freaking out the past few days since dad said he was coming up later than he originally planned and she still hasn't heard back from one of our cousins so she keeps calling me and asking if I've heard from them yet!"

"_Sounds like you're just as stressed as her. Need something to take the edge off?"_

Matthew hesitated, raising his gaze to Elizaveta and Gilbert, who were rolling around in the grass. The tomboyish girl was ripping up clumps of dirt and grass and rubbing them in Gilbert's face while he did everything he could to shove her away aside from blatant groping of her chest. (But only because if he dared to touch her there, he was a dead man.) "I would like that…but Gil and Veta might really murder each other if I leave them alone this time. How about tomorrow?"

"_I've got work. And Laura's forcing me to clean."_

Matthew could picture the expression of disgust on his friend's face just by the tone he used. "Damn. Dad comes in the day after tomorrow and then my cousins are coming in two days after that."

"_Tell you what, Laura won't make me clean if you 'happen' to drop by tomorrow. Just come by around five, that'll give me about an hour of pretending to clean, and she ought to be fine with me leaving," _Lars said.

"I don't know," Matthew said, worry filling his voice. "Laura's pretty smart. She'll probably figure it out. I need a good excuse for being over there."

"_Create some invitations to your party or something,"_ suggested Lars. _"That'll be good enough for her. We are invited, right?"_

Matthew laughed, attracting the attention of his fighting friends. "Of course you are!" His smile slipped away as Gilbert and Elizaveta began to approach him, their clothes rumpled and dirty from their roughhousing. "I just hope I don't snap before then…"

"_Yeah? Just promise me that if you do snap, you go for Beilschmidt first. With a hockey stick."_

"In the kitchen?" Matthew asked with a grin, remembering a rather memorable game of _Clue _he and Lars had played.

Lars laughed. _"Yeah, then you stuff him in the walls of your attic."_

"But I don't even have an attic!"

There was a moment of silence and then they both started laughing.

"_See you tomorrow, Matt. Don't be late."_

"I won't," Matthew promised with a grin. Feeling much better than he did before, he hung up and directed his attention to Elizaveta and Gilbert. Neither of them questioned him about who he was talking to, though he could tell Gilbert wanted to.

"We decided that we'll go see a movie and then go to lunch," Elizaveta said. "Where we go is up to you."

"So long as it isn't romantic shit," Gilbert cut in, only to wince as the Hungarian girl elbowed him in the side. "_Ow,_ Veta! That hurt!"

Matthew laughed and stood up, squeezing between the two of them so he could attempt to keep them from murdering each other. "No romance movies, I promise," he said. "I'm sure we can find something awesome to watch."

Gilbert cheered and swung an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around!"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes at the two of them and fell back as they started walking to Matthew's old car. She watched them carefully, a small smile on her face as she noticed how close they were to each other.

They'd always been close. Closer than most people. Sometimes she felt envious of their friendship, though lately she'd been more and more appreciative of it. After all, she got some excellent pictures of them to share with the other girls.

With a giggle, Elizaveta took out her phone and snapped a quick photo.

* * *

><p>The day the cousin's arrived was a hectic one. Ms. Williams ran around in a panic, trying to keep track of who was arriving when. Mr. Jones, who had arrived several days prior, sat back and laughed when he was taking a break from figuring out how much food they would need and where all of Alfred and Matthew's friends would be staying. Alfred had suggested they shove all of the furniture in the living room against the wall and camp out there, but Matthew refused, knowing his twin had probably invited more than five people.<p>

"Matthew, you and Alfred need to go pick up your cousins!" Ms. Williams said as she rushed into the kitchen.

The two looked up from their lunch of pancakes.

"Jack and Wy are waiting on Kiwi and they're renting a car so they don't have to rely on me when they want to get away," Matthew explained. "And Gilbert will be over in five minutes. Elizaveta will be here around three once she gets off work."

"What about Nikolai and Isak?" Ms. Williams asked.

"Who?" Alfred asked.

Matthew ignored him. "They get in at five. Timo volunteered to pick them up, since he works near the airport. I hope Soren doesn't freak him out too badly."

Ms. Williams looked at her son in surprise. "Soren's coming with them? I didn't know that!"

"Who are you talking about?" Alfred asked again.

"Mom, Soren _always_ visits with them," Matthew reminded her. "Don't worry, he'll stay in the spare room with Nikolai and Isak, just like always. It won't be a problem to fit him in."

His words helped his mom relax a little, but it wasn't enough for her to sit down and relax. She began to pace back and forth, muttering under her breath.

"The awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert announced, throwing open the door. "Are those pancakes? Sweet!" Like usual, he grabbed a plate and helped himself to the stack of pancakes next to the stove. After sitting down, swiping Matthew's maple syrup to squeeze the bottle all over his food, and taking a bite and moaning over the deliciousness, he finally noticed how stressed everyone was.

"Hey, Mattie," he said, poking his friend with the rounded end of his fork. "What's going on? Are your wacko cousins from the European north not coming this year or something?"

Matthew shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Mom just forgot that Soren's coming ith them."

"He _is_ coming, right?" Gilbert asked, poking him again.

"Of course. Didn't I just say he was? And give me that!" Matthew snatched away the fork and proceeded to jab at his friend with the pointed end.

Gilbert laughed and used his butter knife to combat the attack.

"So who's this 'Soren' guy?" Alfred asked his mom, since his twin was too busy.

"He's Nikolai's best friend," explained Ms. Williams. "Nikolai and his younger brother are my nephews. They've always come to Matthew's birthday parties. As have Jack and Kiwi. Little Sheila just started coming last year."

"Sheila? Oh, you mean Wy, Jack's brat of a little sister," Alfred remembered. "So how come Mattie knows both sides of the family and I don't? That's no fair!"

Mr. Jones chuckled. "Your mother's family was never very fond of me. Mine, on the other hand, loved her from the minute I introduced her. They've always thought it was a pity that we broke up."

"Except your mother," said Ms. Williams. "She always hated me."

"She doesn't _hate_ you," Mr. Jones said.

Alfred quickly swallowed his food. "Sure she does, pop! Just the other week she was saying—"

"_Alfred_," Mr. Jones interrupted, giving his son a hard look. "Why don't you help me go over plans for the cookout?"

Alfred instantly brightened and shoveled the last few bits of pancake into his mouth. He quickly downed his milk and gave Matthew a thumbs up in thanks for the good food before following his dad outside to check out the set-up.

Ms. Williams sighed and sat down at long last, deciding it wouldn't be too terrible to take a brief break. She watched as Gilbert disarmed Matthew, reclaiming his fork so he could continue eating. She smiled fondly as her son sulked over his loss before remembering there was still so much more she needed to do.

"When are your new friends coming up?" She asked.

Matthew shrugged as he took a sip of milk. "Some time tomorrow, I think. I'll give Arthur a call and see what time he wants to leave to drive up here. I figure I'll add an hour or so onto that time and then include how long the drive is. Ivan and Katyusha were originally planning on driving up tonight, but they may have pushed it back until tomorrow."

Gilbert scowled. "I can't believe you invited him."

"He's my friend," Matthew said with an edge of warning to his tone. "I don't know why you and Al have such a problem with him. He's perfectly nice."

"Maybe to you and all the girls. Heh, then again, you pretty much are a girl," teased Gilbert.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "Remember what happened the last time you called me a girl?"

Gilbert gulped. "Okay, okay, you're not a chick!" He turned his head and lowered his voice before speaking again. "You just act like one someti—_OW!_ Matt!"

"Stop calling me a girl!"

* * *

><p>By the time three-thirty rolled around, Alfred was thoroughly engrossed in kicking Gilbert's ass in the newest Mortal Kombat game while Matthew lounged on the couch reading a book and Elizaveta painted his nails with clear polish.<p>

"I still think blue would be a good color," Elizaveta said. "A dark blue. Maybe black." She paused for a moment as she dipped the brush back into the bottle and then moved onto the last of Matthew's fingernails. "Or maybe a lighter shade of blue, like for the Maple Leafs!"

"Just clear please," Matthew told her.

Gilbert cackled loudly as he activated his character's special move. "I can't believe you actually let her do your nails, Birdie! Fuck yeah! _Fatality_, bitch!"

Alfred scowled. "You won one match. Big deal."

"At least my nails will look nice and clean," Matthew mumbled, feeling self-conscious. "And other guys get manicures. It's not weird or anything."

"_Kesesesesese!_"

"Gilbert," Elizaveta began sweetly. "Do you remember that one time when we were fourteen?"

Gilbert paled. "Don't tell that story."

Matthew slid a bookmark between the pages, already interested in the story. It wasn't like he was going to get much reading done anyway. In fact, he'd been reading the same sentence for about ten minutes. "What happened when you were fourteen?"

Deliberately not selecting his character so Alfred couldn't cheat while he wasn't paying attention, Gilbert turned around to give Elizaveta a pleading look. "Veta, I'm begging you, _do not_ tell that story!"

"When we were fourteen, Gilbert asked me to give him a mani-pedi," Elizaveta announced with a smug grin. "And then he did my nails. He even painted cute little blue flowers on my toes!"

"I fucking hate you," Gilbert muttered, turning around to stare determinedly at the television. "Jones, pick your character already!"

"Dude, I already did! You haven't picked yours!"

Elizaveta winked at Matthew and then got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Ms. Williams fretted, pacing by the front door. "They should have been here already! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left arrangements up to the boys! Sure, Matthew is plenty responsible unless Gilbert is around to distract him, but I do hate not knowing what's going on."<p>

Mr. Jones chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. Kiwi is probably making sure they're checked into the hotel and making sure they have everything."

"Kiwi," scoffed Ms. Williams. "That poor boy. What were his parents thinking, giving him a name like that?"

"I think it's funny."

"You would," she muttered, peering out the window. It wasn't too much longer before she spotted a bright red car pulling into the driveway. "They're here! Oh, I wonder how much little Sheila has grown? She was absolutely adorable last year, the way she followed Matthew around."

Mr. Jones hummed and called down the hall: "Boys! Your cousins are here!" He then quickly moved out of the way.

It sounded like a stampede running through the house. Alfred appeared first, running full out to the door, which he jerked open. Gilbert and Elizaveta were next, trying to shove each other out of the way. Matthew brought up the rear, nearly tripping over the rug on his way out the door.

Peering outside, Mr. Jones and Ms. Williams watched as Alfred made a mad dash for his dark-haired, Australian cousin, only for the younger teen to flip him over his back and into the grass. Kiwi, a fair-haired teen whose haired curled strangely on each side of his head (much like the horns of a ram), ignored them entirely as he popped the trunk and began pulling out the birthday gifts. Sheila ran for Matthew, who smiled at her and patted her on the head while watching to make sure Alfred and Jack's fight didn't get too violent. Gilbert and Elizaveta cheered the pair on, though Gilbert was rather disappointed that he didn't get to the Australian first.

Ms. Williams could only pray they wouldn't start a world war in the backyard again that year.

* * *

><p>"Matt! Good to see you!"<p>

Matthew squeaked in surprise as he was bodily pulled into a bone-crushing hug, courteous of Soren Kholer. "S-Soren! I—can't breathe!"

A stoic blond with a cross clipped in his hair yanked Soren away. "Let go of him, moron."

"Hey, I'm showing him my appreciation for inviting me again this year!" Soren protested. "Oh yeah, is Lars gonna be around this year?" He asked, lowering his voice so just Nikolai and Matthew could hear him. The others were too busy watching Jack antagonize Nikolai's little brother Isak.

Matthew glanced around to make sure no one was listening in and then hissed: "You are not wandering off to get stoned with him again this year! Do you know how many problems you caused last time?"

Nikolai narrowed his eyes. "You were _what_? Soren Matthias Kholer, we are having a talk. Now." He proceeded to drag his friend off to lecture him in his usual impassive manner.

"_Traitor," _Soren mouthed back to Matthew.

The Canadian simply waved cheerfully at him, not feeling the least bit bad about ratting him out. Truthfully, Soren and Lars hadn't been the only two to take a few puffs the year before, though they certainly had the most. After coaxing Gilbert and Lars to put their differences aside, Matthew had joined them out in the old shed. He'd never forget how Gilbert had cackled like a madman and started making up crazy stories about skateboarding in outer space while Soren nodded sagely and butted in every now and then as though he'd been there to witness the event. Matthew had dragged Gilbert back to the party shortly after that, while the other two remained in the shed for another twenty minutes.

It was because of them that Ludwig's dogs crashed the party, accidentally destroying the majority of the decorations in their haste to hunt down their owner, who had somehow gotten covered in meat and bits of cake. (The cake part had been Gilbert's fault.)

Needless to say, Ludwig had not been happy.

Alfred snuck up beside Matthew, keeping a weary eye on their cousins. "So that's the other half of the family. Interesting. Where'd the other two go?"

"Nikolai and Soren are having one of their talks," Matthew told him. "They do it a lot. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah… what's with them anyway?" Alfred asked. "Are they best friends or… you know…"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Gay? Boyfriends? Lovers? Having gay se—"

Alfred blushed. "You don't have to be so blunt! Geez, bro. I think you've been chillin' with Gilbert too much. But yes, that's what I meant."

"No clue," Matthew told him. "They've been like this for as long as I can remember. It's hard to imagine a time when Soren hasn't been around. They're close. Like me and Gil. And you and Arthur."

"Arthur and I aren't that close!" Alfred protested.

"Really? So it wasn't Arthur who slept on our couch for nearly three months because he set his kitchen on fire and his brothers wanted him out of the way? And it definitely wasn't Arthur who you forced into your bed one night because you were terrified that ghosts were going to get you."

Alfred was silent for a moment before shoving his twin. "Shut up."

"Would it bother you if they were?" Matthew asked.

Alfred thought about it. Then he shrugged. "Nah, I guess it wouldn't. Though if they are, that makes your comparison about me and Arthur kind of disturbing."

"Let's get you two drunk and see if you still feel that way, eh?" Matthew said quietly, turning his head away from his brother so he could feign checking on Isak.

"You say something, bro?"

"I said I'm going to go make sure Isak's feeling okay with all of this attention," Matthew lied, flashing his twin a quick smile. He mentally patted himself on the back when Alfred said nothing more, knowing he'd successfully fooled the American.

Not that it was a very difficult thing to do.

* * *

><p>After announcing that it was getting close to dinner and that they needed to decide where and what they wanted to eat, which consisted of everyone complaining about someone's choice of food and no one being able to agree on one single place to go out to, Ms. Williams gave up any semblance of control over the situation and left them to fend for themselves while she made herself a turkey sandwich and locked herself in her room to sulk for a bit.<p>

Thinking quickly, Mr. Jones and Matthew decided the only way to remedy the situation was to order out. Pizza was first on their list, along with buffalo wings. Then Chinese.

When Alfred started shouting about McDonald's (again), Matthew contemplated tossing him out the front door and telling him to hitchhike into town. Gilbert goaded him on. Elizaveta threatened bodily harm to Gilbert. Jack volunteered to help Matthew. Isak offered to record the whole event on video.

Things calmed down by the time the food was finally delivered. Matthew kept the calm by popping in a dvd and glaring at anyone who dared insult his choice in movies. Fortunately, everyone seemed amused by the French film, which was about a tire which blew things up with its psychokinetic powers.

"Hey Nik," Soren said once the movie was over. "Why can't we see the air?"

It wasn't Nikolai who answered, but everyone else in the room.

"No reason."

Gilbert grinned and asked the next one. "Why do superheroes wear their underwear on the outside?"

"They do not!" Alfred's complaint was drowned out by an enthusiastic chorus of : "No reason!"

"Why is grass green?" Jack asked.

"No reason!"

And on it went, growing more and more ridiculous until they could do little more than giggle. Later, after Ms. Williams came out to tell them it was getting too late for them to keep carrying on and that they had an early day, Matthew leaned over to Alfred and whispered: "Why are you afraid of ghosts?"

Alfred opened his mouth to answer, but his twin cut him short.

"No reason."

* * *

><p>Had Alfred and Matthew gone to bed after that, Alfred most likely would have been up for half the night cowering under the blankets in fear of ghosts. Instead, he found another reason to stay up half the night, unable to sleep. It wasn't for fear of ghosts, but fear of what would happen to Matthew if he wasn't on high alert.<p>

It happened after Jack, Kiwi, and Sheila returned to their hotel room for the night and Gilbert and Elizaveta left for their homes. Nikolai, Isak, and Soren had retreated to the spare room they claimed as their own and Mr. Jones was well on his way to falling asleep. Matthew was making sure everything was cleaned up and Alfred was (for once) helping him.

"So everyone else comes in tomorrow, eh?" Matthew said with a smile. "I hope nothing goes wrong."

"Heh, yeah. Same here," Alfred agreed, accepting a newly washed plate from his brother. He ran a towel over it to get it dry and then added it to the stack on his right. "Mom might have a panic attack if it does."

Matthew finished scrubbing the last of the dishes and then handed it over to Alfred.

_Ding dong_

Matthew froze in the process of drying his hands on a dishtowel. He exchanged a cautionary glance with Alfred, who mirrored his surprise, and then hurried to the door before whoever it was could keeping ringing and wake up the entire house. Alfred trailed after him, ready to protect his brother.

Not bothering to waste time preparing himself for whoever was on the other side, Matthew jerked open the front door.

"Matvey~!"

The twins gaped at the giant standing before them.

"I-Ivan, what—"

"Matvey, I'm sorry!"

Matthew found his arms full of a sobbing young woman whose pale blonde hair felt soft against his face but agitated his nose and made it difficult for him to open his mouth to speak. He blew it away from his mouth and leaned back his head. "Katyusha? Ivan? What are you doing here already?"

"I'm here too! So's Leon!" A tall Korean peeked out from behind Ivan with a wave and a grin. "We decided to surprise you by driving up tonight! Surprise!"

"You could've warned me," Matthew told Ivan, knowing his hockey buddy was the only one who would actually listen to him. He sighed when the Russian shrugged but offered no apology. Noticing how Katyusha was beginning to hiccup, he turned his attention back to her. "Kat, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. I'm just, eh, surprised."

Yong Soo beamed at his words.

Matthew glared at him while gently rubbing Katyusha's back, trying to get her to stop crying. "You're going to the hotel now, right? Not that it's not nice to see you, but mom's making us get up early to decorate everything."

"Yeah, so shoo," Alfred chimed in unhelpfully.

Matthew reached over and punched his brother's arm. "Don't be rude!"

"Well, me and Leon are rooming with Kiku and he's not getting in until tomorrow. So can we crash here for the night?" Yong Soo asked.

"No," said Alfred.

"_Yes,_" Matthew corrected. "You can stay the night. Ivan, what about you and Katyusha?"

"We can't check in until tomorrow," Ivan said. "We were hoping to stay here."

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "I'm not staying in the same room with you, Commie."

"That's fine by me," Ivan replied. "I'll sleep with Matvey."

"Like hell you will!"

"Alfred!" Matthew hissed. "Shut up before you wake up everyone! Look, just bring in what you need and lets get some sleep. We'll all be in my room and if you have a problem with that, _Alfred_, you can sleep on the damn couch. We'll talk more in the morning."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Yong Soo, who bounded inside and threw his arms around the taller boy. "This'll be great! Like a big sleepover! Lead the way, Alfie!"

It was only after a cross look from Matthew that Alfred finally turned around and gestured for Yong Soo to follow him. The Korean was happy to, but not before stepping back to grab Leon's hand and drag him along with him.

Katyusha stopped crying soon after Ivan returned from his trip out to the car to get their bags. Matthew locked up the front door and then led them to his room, where they found Alfred grumpily sitting on his cot with an enthusiastic Yong Soo chattering away a mile a minute. Leon had set up a nest of blankets on the other side of Matthew's bed and had stolen a pillow.

"Matvey has a nice room," Ivan complimented.

"Um, thanks?" Matthew said, taking in just how crowded they were going to be for the night. "So, um, Katyusha can have the bed and we'll sleep on the floor…"

"Nonsense!" Ivan said, patting Matthew on the back. "We can share! There's plenty of room!"

Matthew stared at his bed, tuning out Alfred's complaints and trying to imagine how three grown people were going to fit on his tiny bed. He looked between Ivan and Katyusha, still ignoring Alfred, and gave up on figuring it out. "Okay. Sure. Whatever you want. As long as Katyusha is fine with it and your little sister won't hunt me down and murder me in my sleep."

Katyusha smiled. "Natalia wouldn't do such a thing. And this is fine with me. Ivan, Natalia, and I used to share a bed all the time when we were kids! This will be so much fun!"

"Yeah…" Matthew muttered despondently. "Loads of fun."

* * *

><p>End chapter<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to split it into two parts, otherwise it'd be extremely long. Also, I really wanted to post another chapter before I let it go on for 2 months without an update.<p>

So, next chapter = someone coming in to wake up everyone in Matthew's room, the rest of the party guests arrive, some stuff happens, and a surprising couple is formed.

Which reminds me! **I have a question** for all of you. I've tried to avoid pairing Matthew or Alfred with anyone up until now and only hinted at a few possibilities. Would you all prefer it stay that way or should I add pairings? I know who I'd like for them to be with, but I'm a little curious about what all of you think. So who would you like to see Matthew paired with? Who would you like to see Alfred with? Any other pairings you might like to see?

I've also got a poll up on my profile right now. Since we now have official artwork for Romania, I wanted to include him in a story. I just need to figure out his human name. So that's what the poll is for!


	8. Birthday Bash part 2

Jack = Australia  
>Kiwi = New Zealand<br>Sheila = Wy  
>Soren = Denmark<br>Nikolai = Norway  
>Isak = Iceland<br>Leon/Xianliang = Hong Kong  
>Lars = Netherlands<br>Laura = Belgium

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_Birthday Bash part 2_

Waking up the next morning sandwiched between the Braginski siblings and finding out that Yong Soo crawled up to join them in his bed was not an experience Matthew cared to go through for a second time. On his list of things he never wanted to repeat, it was somewhere between Gilbert sending what seemed like hundreds of tiny chicks to his apartment and having to bail Gilbert out of jail because he beat the hell out of a guy for badmouthing Matthew. (Yeah, he knew about that.) Neither of those was at the top of his list, though the second one was up there pretty high.

With a heavy sigh, Matthew closed his eyes and prayed that when he opened them everything would be different.

They weren't.

The bedroom door slammed open and in marched a grinning Gilbert. "Birdie time to wake—what the fuck?"

"Don't ask," requested the Canadian, pushing fruitlessly at Yong Soo. "I'll explain later."

"Why is _he _here?" Gilbert demanded, glaring pointedly at Ivan and ignoring Matthew. "And he's in your bed! You don't even let me sleep with you!"

Matthew groaned and gave up on trying to push Yong Soo off of him. "Because you say weird things when we're waking up. Could you help me out here? Or at least wake up Al?"

As if in response, Leon emerged from his cave of blankets, fully dressed, and decided to lend a helping hand to Matthew. He stopped at the foot of the bed and grasped Yong Soo's ankles, giving them a strong tug so the Korean slid right off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud _thump!_ "Get up," he said as his friend moaned in pain.

"Can't. Hurts."

Katyusha drowsily opened her eyes and pushed back the blankets, ready to sit up and face the day. The thin, clingy t-shirt she wore did nothing but accentuate her endowments more than usual, which helped to shut up Gilbert but resulted in her squeaking in embarrassment and yanking the blankets up to cover her chest. Her actions pulled the blankets off of her brother, leaving his bare chest open to the cool air.

"Cold…" Ivan murmured, reaching out to wrap his arms around Matthew and draw him close. With a soft sigh of contentment, he nuzzled Matthew's hair and settled down to sleep for a while longer.

Gilbert twitched. "Matt. What the hell. Why is he naked?"

"He's not naked," Matthew replied. "He's wearing pants. I'm not wearing my glasses and I can see that much. And if you're not going to help me, then get out so I can deal with this without anyone shouting. "

"But Mattie–"

"Just go," Matthew interrupted, already sounding exhausted though the day had barely begun. "You can keep Soren away from my room. Fight him if you want."

Torn between his want to pick a fight with the Dane while he still had permission and his desire to stay and protect Matthew, Gilbert continued to stand there and glare at Ivan. After a few seconds, he grumbled something under his breath and kicked Alfred in the side before walking out of the room.

Alfred grunted and rolled over, continuing to sleep.

"Thanks for helping, Al," Matthew muttered sarcastically, closing his eyes. "You're such a great brother."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, after waking up everyone but Alfred and directing Katyusha to the hall bathroom, where she could change clothes in private, Matthew led his friends to the kitchen where everyone else was gathered.<p>

Ms. Williams blinked in surprise at the new crowd. "Matthew, what is going on? Who are they?"

"Mom, these are my friends. They arrived late last night," Matthew explained. "This is Ivan and his sister Katyusha. And those two are Yong Soo and Leon. It was too early for them to check in when they arrived, so I let them stay in my room."

Ms. Williams beamed, glad that her son had relieved a situation without needing to wake up the entire house. She knew from various comments she'd read on _facebook _that Alfred didn't like very much and would have most likely started yelling and complaining loud enough to wake up everyone inside the house as well as the neighbours. "Well come and sit! I'm sure you're hungry. We have plenty of food. I'm Katherine Williams, by the way."

Yong Soo bounded forward to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Williams! Wow, now I see why Matt's so cute!"

Soren snorted with laughter and Gilbert scowled at the Korean.

Ms. Williams laughed. "Thank you. Now please, come sit and eat. Once Alfred wakes up it'll be gone faster than you can blink."

Yong Soo sat down next to Soren, who grinned at him and introduced himself before pointing to Nikolai and talking about how cute he was. The Korean nodded enthusiastically, responding with how beautiful he found Yao, Kiku, and Leon before Leon smacked him on the head as he sat down.

Katyusha sat on the other side of Leon with Ivan right beside her. Before Matthew could take a seat next to the tall Russian, Gilbert grabbed his arm and pulled him over into his lap.

"Gil!" Matthew shrieked, his voice going unnaturally high. "What the fuck?"

"Language, Matthew," Ms. Williams said warningly.

"There's not enough seats," Gilbert said defensively, holding on tightly to his best friend. His red eyes met Ivan's violet and he couldn't help but smirk victoriously. "This way Mutti has a place to sit too. I'm being _nice_."

Ivan frowned.

Matthew squirmed in his grasp. "We have other chairs, Gilbert. Besides, Al and dad need places to sit too. I should go get them before they wake up."

"Shut up and eat, Birdie."

Soren leaned over to Nikolai with a grin, wrapping one arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Nik, you can sit in my lap if you want."

"No," replied Nikolai.

Ms. Williams cleared her throat, trying her best not to smile. "I'll get the chairs, sweetheart. I guess we only need two more…"

Matthew's eyes widened. "Mom!"

She giggled and walked away to hunt down more chairs.

"I think Matvey should sit in my lap," Ivan said challengingly. "Gilbert looks too frail to handle his weight."

Yong Soo, Soren, and Katyusha stopped eating to watch the two. Soren's eyes were gleaming at the promise of a good fight. Yong Soo seemed happy to witness something exciting happening. (His usual breakfasts with Yao, Leon, Kiku, and Mei were far too quiet and tense.) Katyusha looked nervous. Nikolai, Isak, and Leon continued eating, glancing at one of the two every now and then but otherwise showing no interest in what was going on.

Gilbert bared his teeth in a snarl. "I'm not some fucking weakling, Braginski. I've always been able to lift up Matthew."

"So have I," Ivan said calmly.

"You've only known him for–"

"Gil," Matthew interrupted, flicking the albino on the cheek. "Shut up." He caught sight of Ivan smirking and leveled a glare at him. "You too, Ivan. It's July first, which means it's _my _birthday and I want both of you to behave yourselves and not fight with each other all day. I'm not asking you two to hang out and be the best of friends, just no fighting. Got it?"

"Ja…" Gilbert grumbled, loosening his arms around Matthew's stomach.

Ivan giggled and everyone except Matthew and Katyusha gave him an odd look. "Da!"

With the impending fight stopped, Yong Soo and Soren began eating again. Katyusha whispered to her brother for a moment before smiling happily at his reply. Then the two began eating as well.

Ms. Williams returned with a single chair, saying nothing when she saw that Matthew was still in Gilbert's lap and that the two were quietly talking. Gilbert was grinning as he used one arm to hold onto Matthew and the other to spear pieces of pancake and try to feed it to the younger man. Matthew was doing his best to escape, but had ceased talking since every time he tried his friend would shut him up by sticking the fork in his mouth.

She slipped away to locate the other chairs.

"Knock it off!" Matthew yelled, taking the opportunity to head butt Gilbert's chin while he was leaning forward to slice another piece of pancake.

"_Kesesesesese_!"

Alfred walked into the room, yawning loudly and lifting the bottom of his skirt as he scratched at his stomach.

"Very attractive," Soren remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Alfred sleepily blinked when he saw everyone around the table. He let his hands fall to his sides as his gaze landed on his twin and Gilbert. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired. "Oi, Gilfreak! What're you doing with my brother!"

Matthew groaned softly, wondering if anything was going to go right that day.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the decorations were all in place, the grills had full tanks of gas and were ready to cook all the food they needed, a volleyball net had been set up in the backyard, helium balloons had been tied to the mailbox, and Gilbert and Ivan had only fought twice.<p>

They had worked mostly in pairs. Nikolai stuck with Soren to make sure he did everything he needed to. Alfred worked with Gilbert and Matthew until Elizaveta arrived, which was when she decided she wanted to work with him and dragged him off to put up streamers. Isak, Yong Soo, and Leon naturally gravitated towards each other and talked about video games as they put tablecloths over the patio table and oversized picnic table. Ivan stuck by his sister, helping her set out lawn chairs, though he spent most of the time looking longingly at Matthew.

Jack, Kiwi, and Sheila had arrived an hour into decorating. Fifteen minutes later, Elizaveta arrived ready to help out in any way she could. Roughly thirty-five minutes after that, Lars and his younger sister Laura arrived. Lars assisted by putting the tulips he'd brought in a vase, while Laura helped Sheila get down the helium balloons which had floated up to the ceiling.

It wasn't long after they finished decorating that Alfred got a call from Arthur saying they were pulling into the neighbourhood. He grabbed Matthew and the two hurried to the front yard to greet their friends.

"Alfred," Matthew said, annoyance tingeing his voice as he watched two cars full of people pull into the driveway, blocking in Jack's rental car and Lars's old Dodge truck. "What part of 'only five people' did you not understand, eh?"

Alfred laughed and patted his brother on the back. "Relax, bro! The more the merrier, am I right?"

Matthew frowned as a familiar blond got out of the first car. He punched Alfred in the shoulder and hissed: "I told you not to invite Francis!"

"Ow! Geez! I didn't, okay? He must've just come on his own," Alfred said. "You know there's no such thing as secrets in that building. The only two I actually invited was Arthur and Kiku. Well, and Arthur's brothers, but they didn't want to come."

Matthew relaxed knowing it was probably true. If there was one thing he liked the most about his twin, it was that he was honest. (Unless it had to do with his feelings, especially when he was scared, then he had the tendency to pretend that everything was okay and that he was a brave hero who would protect him from everything.)

He smiled as he walked over to greet everyone. Already he was calculating the best way to stay out of Francis's groping range.

"Artie!" Alfred yelled gleefully, zipping past his twin so he could give his British friend a huge hug. Arthur sputtered angrily at first but quickly gave up and just let the American hug him. Francis chuckled at the two of them and Kiku smiled and fidgeted with the camera hanging around his neck.

Feliciano got out of the other car and skipped over to Matthew, ignoring his brother's cries for help as Antonio decided he wanted to hug him. "Ve~ Thanks for inviting us to your party, Alfred! I love parties! And pasta. Are we going to have pasta? Ooo!" He didn't hear Matthew's quiet response of "But I'm _Matthew_, not Alfred" as he bounded away to talk to the grinning albino standing at the front door. "Gilbert!"

Lovino managed to break out of Antonio's hold by delivering a head butt to his chest. Faster than anyone could blink, he caught up with his brother and dragged him back to the car.

"Lovi's so cute~" Antonio wheezed.

"Shut up and help me get the damn presents, bastard."

Francis walked towards Matthew, pouting when the younger man took a step back. "No love for me? And after I traveled so far to visit you."

Matthew wasn't falling for it. After being fought over by Ivan and Gilbert for most of the morning, the last thing he wanted was to be touched, especially not in the overly friendly way that Francis typically went for. "Welcome to Canada," he said, knowing Alfred wouldn't. A quick glance at his twin told him he was too busy chatting happily with Arthur and Kiku and most likely wouldn't do much else for a while.

Francis took the opportunity to sneak towards Matthew while the younger blond was distracted. He didn't get too close before Gilbert appeared, swinging an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders and expertly steering him over to Antonio and the Italians.

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed what had happened.

At least for the moment, he'd dodged a bullet.

* * *

><p>The party was underway. Ms. Williams was happily playing the role of hostess, making sure they had plenty of drinks and ice. Mr. Jones was outside manning the grills with a little help from Jack and Alfred, though the two were so easily distracted that he may as well have been doing it on his own.<p>

Unsurprisingly, with the large number of people gathered at the Williams house, people had split off into various groups.

Yong Soo, Leon, and Isak were inside playing video games. Yong Soo was fully focused on the television while the other two were partially distracted by their conversation about the annoying things their older brothers did.

Matthew had long-since found himself drawn into an awkward group consisting of himself, Ivan, Gilbert, Elizaveta, and Lars and was sandwiched right between Ivan and Gilbert. Francis would occasionally wander by and make things worse by blowing Matthew a kiss, much to Elizaveta's amusement.

Closer to the grills, Alfred had amassed his usual group, with the addition of Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano. He kept jumping up and down from his spot between Arthur and Kiku, mostly to check on food but also to drag Francis away from his brother. He wasn't so clueless that he hadn't noticed the hints Arthur had been dropping about their landlord's intense like of his brother. (Granted, Arthur's "hints" were quite blunt.)

Like every year, Jack and Soren had forcibly coerced Kiwi and Nikolai into playing badminton with them. The New Zealander and Norwegian were quite happily kicking their asses. Or at least Kiwi was. It was hard to tell if Nikolai was happy or not.

Laura and Katyusha had taken Sheila by the hand and were walking around with her, exchanging funny stories about their family members and friends.

A car pulled into the Beilschmidt's driveway and parked behind Elizaveta's blue-green car. Gilbert noticed right away and yelled across the yard to the person. "Oi, Bruder! West! Come join us! Hurry up!"

Ludwig frowned but waved to his older brother to show he understood, not wanting him to continue yelling. Rather than head right over, he took a few grocery bags from the car and disappeared into his house.

Lovino lightly smacked Feliciano on the shoulder. "Why can't you be more like that, idiot? Stop leaving me to bring in the food by myself!"

"Ve~ I'm sorry, fratello."

"You better b–_Damn it, Antonio!_"

Antonio cooed while pinching Lovino's cheeks. "You're so cute, Lovi~"

Alfred laughed loudly at the pair while Kiku kept Francis from taking advantage of the situation by sneaking a grope of Arthur's backside.

Lovino's shouts of complaint soon grew loud enough that Soren, Jack, Nikolai, and Kiwi paused in the midst of their game to look over and see what was going on.

"Dude, calm down!" Alfred said with a grin. "You yell worse than Arthur!"

Arthur's cheeks blazed red in anger. "Well maybe if you wouldn't jump on me–"

"I would love to jump you," Francis purred, leaning towards the Englishman.

"Stop misinterpreting my words, Frog!"

Giggling at how funny his friends and brother were, Feliciano stood up with his empty cup and slipped away to go into the house for more juice. He smiled brightly at Ms. Williams as she bustled past with a bowl of potato chips for the ever-growing table of food. After getting a fresh drink, he glanced across the hall to the living room where Yong Soo, Leon, and Isak were changing to a different game. He watched Yong Soo scowl as the light-haired Nordic reached over to tap Leon on the nose, eliciting a roll of the eyes from the youngest teen.

"Ve~" The sound slipped out with a tiny giggle as Feliciano pivoted to return to the party. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and smacked right into something tall and solid, spilling some of his juice as it sloshed over the edges. He shrieked in fright, automatically switching from 'happy' to a full-on 'panic', thinking he had accidentally bumped into Ivan.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me! I bruise easily like a peach! I didn't mean to hit you, really! I have relatives him Moscow!" He began to sway but was quickly steadied by a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Feliciano's wailing ceased and he opened his eyes to see who it was. He relaxed when he saw tidy blond hair and calm blue eyes. "Oh, I thought you were Ivan but you're not scary at all! Sorry about that! Are you one of Alfred's friends?"

"No, I grew up with Matthew. I'm Gilbert's brother, Ludwig."

Feliciano looked up, really taking in his features. Thanks to his love of art and painting which had given him the ability to pay close attention to details when he wanted to, he was able to spot a few characteristics shared by the brothers, though it wasn't enough that he would have known they were related from a glance. "I'm Feliciano Vargas! Nice to meet you!"

Ludwig smiled slightly as he held out his hand for Feliciano to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Feliciano."

"Ve~?" Feliciano stared at the hand in confusion before understanding lit up his eyes and he enthusiastically grabbed Ludwig's hand with both of his and shook it vigorously.

'_He's so nice! And since fratello said he wishes I was more like him, that means he won't get angry if I make friends with him!' _Feliciano thought happily. _'But I wonder…'_

"Do you like pasta?" He asked.

"Pasta?" Ludwig repeated, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Ja, I suppose."

Feliciano beamed and began chattering about all of his favorite kinds and how much fun it was to cook. When Ludwig tried to make an excuse to leave, he tagged along and continued talking, pausing only to catch his breath or wait for the blond to answer a question.

'_I love making new friends!'_

* * *

><p>Matthew was truly amazed by how patient Gilbert was that year. Usually it didn't take more than an hour or so before the albino tried to drag him off to get away from the crowd. For once he managed to wait until the food had been eaten, cake had been served, and presents opened before he sneakily asked Matthew for help in the kitchen so he could drag him away without anyone noticing.<p>

"Gilbert, where are we going?" Matthew whispered as they snuck across the yard to hide behind the cars and use them as their cover.

"You'll see," Gilbert responded with a grin. "It'll be great. You'll love this!"

"If this is anything like two years ago when you took me to the park so we could roll down the hill in a barrel, I'm going to hit you," Matthew threatened.

Gilbert laughed quietly. "That was fun! But this is going to be even more awesome than that."

Matthew rolled his eyes. He couldn't deny that he did have fun, at least up until he rolled into a tree and banged up his head. He decided to go along with his friend for the time being. But the second he got the feeling they were doing something stupid and dangerous, he was calling it all off.

Gilbert looked around and then gestured for Matthew to follow him. Together they dashed over and huddled in the bushes against the Beilschmidt's house. Matthew started to feel silly as they crouched there in the heat for several long minutes.

"What are–"

"C'mon!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him out of the bushes. The blond stumbled, pulled off-balance as his friend began running again.

Ten minutes later, after being led down the road several blocks and pulled through a small patch of trees and underbrush, Matthew found himself standing at the bank of a smooth-flowing river. It was a place he was familiar with. He, Gilbert, Elizaveta, and (occasionally) Ludwig had spent many summer evenings pushing each other into the water.

"I'd rather not go swimming with my clothes on again. I ruined my shirt last time. It was a gift from my great aunt and mom was pissed," Matthew said.

"Then don't wear clothes," Gilbert suggested.

Matthew frowned and looked over at him. He could only sigh when he saw that Gilbert had already taken off his shirt and was in the process of kicking off his pants and shoes.

"You coming in or am I going to have to strip you myself?" Gilbert asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Matthew rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt over his head, feeling only mildly uncomfortable with how intensely Gilbert was watching him. He did his best to ignore it and turned his back to the white-haired man.

He draped his shirt over a low-hanging branch, ignoring Gilbert's cackle of how he was such a momma's boy. Knowing Gilbert would take it upon himself and "help" if he didn't hurry up, he undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down and hung them up with his shirt before slipping off his shoes. He was tucking his glasses into his pants pocket when he heard Gilbert run and jump into the water with a gleeful cry.

"Heads up!" Matthew yelled, jumping in after him.

Gilbert waited for his friend to resurface before using his arm to send a wave of water at him. _"Tidal wave!"_

Matthew blindly splashed back, not daring to open his eyes after the initial bombardment. They spent the next few minutes splashing one another until Matthew daringly swam forward and tried to dunk Gilbert under the water. Gilbert dragged him down with him.

They popped back up to the surface, pausing to catch their breath.

"And you thought I was going to make you do something stupid," Gilbert said with a cackle.

"Usually it is," Matthew reminded him.

"Figured I'd surprise you this time," Gilbert said, splashing his friend before diving back under the water.

Matthew chuckled and relaxed in the water, ready to hold his breath at the first sign of Gilbert trying to pull him under.

It was rather nice to do something that wouldn't end in disaster or running away from someone. Matthew felt it was going to be his favorite of any of his birthdays. He had gotten to eat good food and enjoy a piece of cake in the company of his friends and family, however crazy they were. No one had tried to kill anyone. Soren hadn't tried to start a brawl or been tossed into a table by Nikolai. Even better, it hadn't rained like the weatherman predicted it would, and they hadn't had to squeeze everyone inside.

"Banzai!"

"Eh?" Matthew blinked and looked up, catching a glimpse of a blurry figure with brown hair just before they landed in the water near him. He turned his head just in time to avoid being blinded by the splash.

Gilbert popped back up to the surface at the same time as Jack and looked up on the bank with a scowl. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

Soren smirked back as Yong Soo ran past him and joined them in the water. Kiwi stood next to him, thankfully still clothed, though both Matthew and Gilbert knew from experience that it wouldn't take much for the quiet New Zealander to take part in the fun.

"Did you really think you could steal Matt away and no one would notice?" Soren asked. "You're lucky Aunt Kat didn't see you."

"She's not your aunt," Kiwi reminded him.

"One day," Soren sighed. "One day…"

Matthew wearily watched Jack and Yong Soo swim around him, leaving Gilbert to talk to Soren (which may have been a mistake). He didn't trust either of them to behave. "So much for a moment of peace," he murmured.

"Get down here and say that to my face!" Gilbert snarled after a particular remark from Soren.

Clearly, Matthew had missed something in the few seconds he spent paying more attention to his cousin and friend. He wasn't surprised. As similar as Gilbert and Soren could be at times, they often fought when left alone together. It'd been that way since the first time they met six years before when Nikolai first let the Dane tag along with him. The biggest problem was that they loved to fight with each other and sometimes one of them would take it a step too far.

"Gladly!" Soren responded. He pushed off his boxers and then jumped into the water, landing dangerously close to Gilbert.

Matthew could only watch as the two attempted to drown one another, not sure what else to do. Jack and Yong Soo watched as well, and though Jack was used to the two doing that sort of thing even he was taken aback.

"How did this start?" Matthew asked.

Jack shrugged. "No clue. I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I," said Yong Soo.

They weren't much of a help, so Matthew decided to take care of matters himself. He swam a little closer to the fighting duo and waited for the right opportunity to strike. As Gilbert successfully shoved Soren backwards and under the water, Matthew struck out his hand and grabbed his friend's white hair.

"Ow! Birdie–fuck! That hurts!"

Matthew tugged harder. "I told you not to fight on my birthday!"

"He started it!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure it was you who punched Soren first. Come on. We're leaving."

"But this is fun!" Gilbert whined.

Dunking his friend underwater seemed to be the most diplomatic answer Matthew could think of.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't invite me." Elizaveta pouted while watching Matthew dry his hair with a towel.<p>

The two of them and Gilbert were sitting in the Canadian's bedroom, taking a little break from the party and avoiding the wrath of Ms. Williams while she was in lecture-mode. The pretty brunette girl was sitting at the window where she could see everyone outside celebrating. Gilbert was sprawled out across the bed with a towel draped over his head. Matthew was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Didn't think you wanted to go swimming naked with us," Gilbert said. "I'll remember that next time, Veta."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. You leave me out _every year_ when you do this. Just for once I'd like to be invited."

"If it's any consolation, I'm not a willing participant in this," Matthew told her.

Gilbert snorted in disgust. "Sure you're not. That's why you didn't escape the first chance you got."

"Shut up, Gil."

Elizaveta glanced out the window and said nothing when she saw Ms. Williams leave Jack, Kiwi, Soren, and Yong Soo alone to enter the house. She knew she was on the hunt for her two boys but she felt a little justification in not giving them a warning since they had, once again, left her behind. Besides that, she was quickly distracted by something far more interesting than the impending doom approaching her friends.

Standing away from everyone else was Ludwig and the cheerful and adorable Italian named Feliciano she had the privilege of talking to earlier that day. She didn't find that part too unusual, since Feliciano had been following Ludwig around all afternoon. What _really_ caught her attention her was the deep blush the German was sporting.

She grinned. What an interesting development she had discovered.

"Dude, bro!" Alfred called, popping in the doorway with Kiku and Arthur by his side. "Mom's looking for you. She's on her way up. I'd hide if I were you."

Gilbert pulled the towel away from his face and he and Matthew exchanged a look before they both bolted for the door, shoving past Alfred.

"Hi, Elizaveta!" Alfred greeted.

Elizaveta waved noncommittally, more interested in watching what she believed was a romance budding before her eyes. Alfred shrugged and walked away with Arthur by his side. Kiku lingered. He waited what he felt to be an appropriate amount of time and then cautiously approached her.

"Elizaveta-san, is everything alright?"

She jumped in surprise, her green eyes widening slightly as she turned her head to look at him. "O-oh, Kiku! Hello! Did you loose Alfred? I know he has the habit of running off without warning. He did that a lot when we were planning pranks during the winter…"

Kiku shook his head. "I'm fine. I was just wondering what you are looking at."

Elizaveta smiled and pointed to Ludwig and Feliciano. What would Kiku think of them, she wondered. To her amazement, he smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Ah, so you noticed as well," Kiku said. "It would be an interesting relationship, hai? I wonder how well he compliments Feliciano-kun."

"I've tried to set up Ludwig with a couple people, but none of them worked out. Maybe I was trying to find someone too similar to him… Though Feliciano may be too much for him. Ludwig looks like he's on the verge of being overwhelmed." She giggled. "I've never seen him so flustered. It's kind of cute."

Kiku peered at the pair in interest. "It may be tough. Feliciano-kun flirts with girls all the time, but I've never seen him take a real interest in anyone."

"Just girls?" Elizaveta questioned.

Kiku nodded. "Hai. Though he doesn't seem bothered by Antonio-san or Francis-san. Sometimes I wonder if he's so clueless he doesn't realize."

"Maybe we should set them up," Elizaveta suggested, a gleam of determination appearing in her eyes. "I've got a couple of friends who would help."

Kiku considered it, weighing the odds and trying to predict what may possibly happen if they made plans. It would certainly be an interesting alliance with no end of excitement, if he had judged the young woman correctly. He came to his conclusion quickly. "I have one condition, Elizaveta-san."

"Name it."

Kiku took a deep breath, hoping his friends wouldn't hate him forever for what he was about to say. "I want you to help me set up Alfred-kun and Arthur-san."

Elizaveta grinned. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Nikolai was never going to walk past a closet or a coatroom or a walk-in pantry or anything even remotely similar ever again. Every time he did, Soren was waiting for him inside and would open the door and pull him in for a heavy make-out session that left him either wanting to punch the man or drag him away to their shared bedroom. Maybe both.<p>

"You have _got_ to stop doing this," he hissed as a coat hanger fell on his head.

Even in the dim light he could see Soren grin. "Would you rather I kiss you out there in front of everyone and show them just who you belong to?"

Nikolai scowled and punched him on the shoulder, hard. "I'm not yours."

Soren didn't even wince. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him even closer. One hand sought out Nikolai's and he gently threaded their fingers together, stealthily sliding a silver band with a small sapphire embedded onto his ring finger. "Well I'm yours. Always and forever, Nikolai."

As always, those words had Nikolai's heart racing, his face heating up pleasantly. He fought with himself for a moment before giving in to his urges and pressing himself against the Dane. "You know I love you, moron," he whispered so quietly that Soren would've had to strain to listen if he didn't already know what the Norwegian said.

Soren chuckled and dipped down to kiss his boyfriend. "So, we can go have sex now, right?"

Nikolai slugged his boyfriend on the cheek and stormed out of the closet, balling both hands into fists. He stopped walking suddenly when he felt the warm metal band wrapped around his finger and quickly looked at his hand. So stunned by the appearance of the jewelry, he didn't fight off the arms that wrapped around his waist.

"Do you like it?" Soren asked. "Took me ages to find the right one. All of the others seemed like way too much. And I know that diamonds are supposed to be the best and all, but then I saw this sapphire and it reminded me of your eyes–"

"Shut up," Nikolai said, turning around in his arms. He stood on tip-toe and wrapped his arms around Soren's neck, leaning in for a brief kiss. "It's fine."

Soren's heart soared. That was practically an exclamation of delight coming from the icy Norwegian! He'd gotten a kiss instead of being hit or being forced to watch Nikolai storm off, which meant he'd done something right. There was just one last thing to settle. He willed himself to calm down and look Nikolai in the eyes.

"Nikolai Christensen, will you marry me?"

"You know you did it backwards, right?" Nikolai asked.

Soren flushed. "Well–But I–Yes, but–"

Nikolai silenced him with a kiss. "I will," he whispered when they pulled apart. "I'll marry you."

Alfred and Arthur watched, flabbergasted, as Nikolai pulled a speechless Soren back into the closet. The two stood there for many seconds after the closet door was shut, trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

"What the hell just happened?" Alfred asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no bloody clue."

* * *

><p>Lars wasn't at all happy with how his day was going, which was odd since Matthew's birthday was always the one he looked forward to the most, other than his own of course. That year was supposed to be even more special. It was going to be the year he asked Matthew out on a date.<p>

Unfortunately, Matthew's new friends (and Gilbert) had ruined his plans to get the blond alone. It wasn't fair! When had so many people started to notice the young Canadian? _Really_ notice him? He'd always seen Gilbert as a minor form of competition, though he knew the German-Prussian-Canadian-_whatever-the-hell-he-was _was so clueless when it came to feelings that he really didn't matter. But suddenly he found himself competing with some terrifying Russian who played hockey with Matthew, the Russian's very sexy and well-endowed older sister, some French guy (who he quickly deemed undeserving of Matthew's love), and that crazy Korean kid who couldn't seem to make up his mind whether or not he wanted Matthew or that Asian kid. To make matters worse, Matthew was paying more attention to them than he was to him.

Of course, Matthew wasn't ignoring him. Not at all. He just wasn't actively seeking him out like he normally would and it was really starting to bother him. It wasn't right! There had to be something he could do to get Matthew's attention.

"Careful or smoke will come out of your ears."

Lars frowned at his younger sister, who merely grinned back at him, not at all put off by his grumpy mood. "What do you want, Laura?"

"I was just going to leave and go home on my own, but then I saw you sitting here all by yourself looking like you were deep in thought," Laura said. "So I figured I'd come save your brain before it bursts into flames."

Lars gave her his most unamused look, but it didn't work. He sighed. "Fine. I'll see you at home."

Laura pouted. "That's it? You're not going to demand that I get Ms. Williams to drive me home? Are you feeling alright?" She reached out to feel his forehead, but her brother pushed her arm away.

"I'm not sick. I'm thinking."

Laura hummed, studying him thoughtfully. "Okay. If you say so. I'm gonna go see if that cute Spanish guy and his Italian friend will drive me home. Matt's alone in the kitchen pantry, by the way."

For the first time in many, many years, Lars felt thankful he had a little sister. Then he realized exactly what she'd just said and promptly abandoned his quest to get Matthew alone in favor of protecting her virtue. After all, he had the whole rest of summer to spend with Matthew.

* * *

><p>When the birthday party finally drew to an end, it was to some relief on everyone's part. Though half of the travelers from America adjourned to the hotel they were staying at, the other half remained behind to help tidy up. It went almost without saying that Arthur and Kiku stayed to help. Feliciano also chose to remain behind (mostly to continue following Ludwig around), along with Ivan, Katyusha, and Leon. Since they were staying at the Williams house, Soren, Nikolai, and Isak were also still there. Naturally, neither Gilbert nor Elizaveta had left for home, though it was debatable whether or not Gilbert was actually helping or not.<p>

Jack, Kiwi, and Sheila had left for their hotel with the excuse that Sheila was exhausted after a day of running around. Francis, Antonio, Lovino, and Yong Soo had taken off shortly after them, causing Arthur to worry about what would be waiting for him when he finally arrived at the hotel.

Decorations were quickly taken down, the grills closed up and double checked to make sure they were turned off, Gilbert and Matthew had taken the helium balloons for their own amusement, Leon and Isak had teamed up to clean the video game area (though there was so little to do that it wasn't long before they were relaxing on the couch, sitting very close and talking in hushed voices), and everyone else was clearing away trash in the house and yard.

Elizaveta gently nudged Kiku with her elbow and nodded towards Ludwig and Feliciano. Kiku looked over, lifting his camera, and quickly snapped a series of photo's before going back to his work.

Elizaveta giggled. They were _so_ cute. And with how forward and open Feliciano was with his emotions and loving gestures, she wasn't sure if the two would need any help getting together. Alfred and Arthur on the other hand…. She glanced over to see the two bickering with each other over something or other _again. _

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Feliciano gesturing for Ludwig to lean down so he could throw his arms around his neck in a hug and plant a kiss on each of his cheeks. Elizaveta bit her lip to keep from squealing in absolute joy. Oh how she hoped Kiku had gotten a picture of that.

"_Kesesesese!_ Little West is so cute!" Gilbert cackled in a high pitch voice, courtesy of the partially deflated helium balloon in his hand. Matthew appeared next to him, giggling up a storm and looking more than a little out of it.

"Hey, Veta," he said before bursting out into a fresh round of giggles thanks to the sound of his squeaky voice. "I-I sound so f-funny!" He stammered between laughter.

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow. "He found the stash Lars left in his room, didn't he?"

Gilbert grinned and inhaled more helium before speaking. "Yup. I hate the guy, but he gets the best stuff."

It was moments like those when Elizaveta wondered about her boys and how they managed to get by on a day-to-day basis. Or rather, how had they not gotten caught by Ms. Williams yet? "Why don't you two go inside and, um, clean Matthew's room or something," she suggested, grasping each of them by the shoulder and turning them towards the house. She gave them a little push. "Go on."

Gilbert nudged Matthew with his elbow. "Race you!"

The Canadian nudged his friend back a little too hard, setting the albino off-balance. "You're on!"

Elizaveta watched them run away and then sighed and went back to picking up trash.

* * *

><p>Katyusha opened the door to the tiny hotel bathroom, releasing a cloud of steam from her hot shower. She shivered when the cool air hit her damp skin and clutched her fluffy towel a little more tightly. Her hair dripping small droplets of water on her back and shoulders didn't help matters. She spied Ivan sitting on the bed near the window, pulling back the curtains slightly to stare outside with a pensive look on his face.<p>

"Vanya?" She asked softly. "Is everything alright?"

Ivan didn't say anything for so long that Katyusha wondered if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. "I feel weird."

"Weird?" Katyusha repeated, worry creeping into her voice. She crossed the room to stand next to him, clutching her towel with both hands right over her heart.

"Da," Ivan said with a nod. "I can't explain it." He paused for a moment and Katyusha remained silent, giving him time to continue if he wanted. "You know that feeling when you're nervous about something. Like when Natalia comes to visit." He shivered in fear. "Нет, not like that. That's scary. It's more like… like the thrill of preparing for a hockey game. Especially against a worthy opponent. Like Matvey! Never knowing what is going to happen… No, that's not it either."

He let go of the curtain and looked to his older sister with hope in his eyes. "How do I make it go away?"

Katyusha worried her lower lip in thought. "I don't know… When do you get this feeling?"

"When I think about Matvey," Ivan admitted almost shyly. "He's so different. He isn't afraid of me and he even smiles at me."

It took Katyusha a moment to properly process his words, but once she did her face lit up with a bright smile and she threw her arms around her little brother, pulling him close. "Oh, I'm so happy! Vanya has a crush! How exciting! Oh, you'd be so cute together~!"

Ivan flushed in embarrassment. "S-sister!"

She giggled and kissed the top of his head. "My little Vanya's growing up."

"Please put on clothes!" Ivan wailed as his sister's towel began to slip.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>There's so much in this chapter that I'm not even sure where to begin.<p>

First of all, I cannot even begin to express my love for everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alerts/favorites. Pretty much everyone who reviewed the last chapter said that pairings would be a good addition to the story. Amusingly enough, everyone focused on Matthew and who they want him to be with.

I got a request for DenNor as a pairing and since they were going to be a couple anyway, I was more than happy to give them their own little scene. I'm not sure how they ended up being my sappy couple of the story, but I rather like it.

As for Matthew, this is only the beginning of his troubles.

For once I remembered everything I wanted to include! Plus, with everything that happened in this chapter, I've gotten more ideas for future chapters.

* * *

><p>Additional note, not relating to the story:<p>

Remember the poll I mentioned at the end of the last chapter? It's still up. I'm probably going to leave it there until I finish this story and 'The 11th State'.

For anyone who missed/forgot what the poll is about, basically I want a little help deciding on Romania's human name. I have my favorite of the names, but I want to see what everyone else thinks.


	9. After the Party

Before you get on with the chapter, I have something to say.

/takes deep breath and gets on hands and knees, starts bowing repeatedly

I'M SO SORRY! I really really am! Taking over three months to write a chapter is absolutely unforgivable and I cannot believe it has taken me this long to get it finished! What's worse, I've had everything planned out for this chapter for quite some time but every time I sat down intending to work on it, I simply didn't know what to type! I hope you all forgive me for the long wait.

I promise you won't have to wait three months for the next chapter.

Just a reminded for names, since it's been forever: (though I'm sure you guys know most of these, I mostly do this for the characters who I had to come up human names for on my own)

Lars Peeters = Netherlands  
>Laura = Belgium<br>Zacharie = Luxembourg  
>Soren = Denmark<br>Nikolai = Norway  
>Isak = Iceland<br>Leon/Xianliang = Hong Kong  
>Jack = Australia<br>Kiwi = New Zealand  
>Sheila = Wy<br>Ms. Katherine Williams = Mattie and Al's mom  
>Mr. Franklin Jones = Mattie and Al's dad<br>Carlos = Cuba

Alfred = America  
>Matthew = Canada<br>Arthur = England  
>Francis = France<br>Kiku = Japan  
>Gilbert = Prussia<br>Ludwig = Germany  
>Feliciano = Italy<br>Lovino = Romano  
>Antonio = Spain<br>Elizaveta = Hungary  
>Ivan = Russia<br>Katyusha = Ukraine

* * *

><p><strong>All for the Love of Maple Syrup<strong>

_After the Party_

Pure chaos.

Matthew felt that was the most appropriate way to describe the state of his house the day after the birthday party. There were people _everywhere_. It seemed as though everyone who invaded the house the day before decided to return for a second day, if only to say their goodbyes and exchange phone numbers or e-mails.

He could spot Gilbert hanging out in a corner with Francis and Antonio, laughing about something the Spaniard was saying. Lovino stood nearby, alternating between shooting glares at Antonio and Ludwig, who was being followed around by Feliciano. The German teen looked hopelessly frazzled as he tried to get the Italian to release his arm.

Across the room, Soren and Nikolai were fighting about something or other while Isak quietly looked on from the couch. Leon and Yong Soo were on either side of the Nordic teen, playing on their handheld game systems. Not too far away Jack and Kiwi had a map spread out and were discussing what they wanted to do while they were in town.

In the very middle of the room Alfred, Arthur, and Kiku were playing a board game with Sheila. It was _Candyland_.

Matthew managed to get through the room without being drawn into a conversation and when he entered the kitchen it was to the sight of his mom discussing recipes and food with Katyusha, while his dad rambled on about what sounded like American football to a very confused-looking Ivan.

"Ivan's a hockey player, dad," Matthew informed him. "He's not interested in your American football."

Ivan brightened at the sight of him. "Matvey! Good morning!"

Katyusha broke away from the conversation for a brief moment to skip over and give Matthew a big hug. "Your mom is going to teach me to make a soufflé! I promised to teach her to make borscht in exchange! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Sounds like fun," Matthew said with a smile. "Guess we'll have an interesting dinner, eh? Just make sure you make something German or else Gilbert will complain."

Katyusha nodded and giggled before hurrying back to Ms. Williams side, eager to continue their conversation. Matthew decided to join his dad and Ivan at the kitchen table.

"So what are your plans for the day, Matthew?" Mr. Jones asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. I figure I'll hang out around here, make sure Nikolai doesn't kill Soren, keep Gilbert from doing anything too stupid. The usual."

As cursing and several loud thuds erupted from the living room, Matthew silently amended his plan to taking the first chance he could to get out of the house. He didn't care who was the first to leave the house or what they would be doing, he was going with them.

"What about you, Ivan?" Matthew asked. "Do you have any plans?"

"I was thinking of helping out Katyusha and Miss Katherine. I can carry groceries!" Ivan seemed very pleased by his words, looking to his sister for approval. He pouted when she didn't answer, too busy enthusiastically looking over a cookbook.

The thought of getting out of the house, even if it was to go grocery shopping, brought a smile to Matthew's face. "Maybe I'll help too. It's been a while since I really cooked anything. At the apartment we mostly have pancakes, frozen food, fast food, and whatever Francis and Yao send over to us when they make too much food."

"But it's your birthday!" Katyusha said, tuning in to listen to what the Canadian was saying. "You should sit back and relax! Both of you should. Why don't you go see what everyone else is doing?"

Ivan and Matthew both glanced towards the living room and decided against going in there when a shriek arose.

"I-I think I'll stay in here," Matthew said, wondering if it was really such a good idea to not go make sure the living room wasn't being destroyed.

Ivan nodded in agreement. "I want to stay here too. It's much more…peaceful."

Matthew got the feeling that his friend was doing his best to remain polite and not mention how he would most likely punch Alfred in the face if he was forced to spend time with him. He felt thankful for his friend's tact.

To pass the time and ignore the chaos of the other room, Matthew and Ivan began discussing the possibility of putting together a hockey team for their college. Mr. Jones continued to sit at the table with them, occasionally asking a question or making a comment.

"The real question is, how many people will be interested in making a team," Matthew said. "There's you and me and I might be able to convince Carlos to join. I think I can _persuade_ Al into it too."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Matvey, is that really a good idea?"

"It'd give you two an excuse to slam each other around. How else do you think I survived Christmas without killing him?" Matthew asked, giving his dad an apologetic look immediately after. "Sorry, dad, but being stuck inside with Al because he's afraid to go out in the snow and hearing him complain about how much he dislikes… certain people who happen to be my good friends, isn't my idea of fun."

Mr. Jones chuckled. "Alfred has never been fond of the snow. I'm still surprised you got him out of the house to play hockey."

"I just had to tell him it's a contact sport and he was game," Matthew said with a shrug. He turned his attention back to Ivan to carry on with their discussion. "So we have at least four potential people for a team." He sighed heavily. "This would be so much easier if we were putting one together here. I've already got a good half a team I play with, though a few of them are on the team at their college…"

Ivan's eyes lit up at the thought. "Can we play a game before I leave?"

Matthew nodded. "Sure. With my cousins here, we'll be able to have two teams five-on-five for once. I'll give the guys a call later and then check with the rink and see when we can get in there."

"Would you mind if I came along to watch?" Mr. Jones asked. "I've seen Alfred play football and baseball, but haven't seen you play anything yet."

As he agreed to let his dad come watch, Matthew decided it would be best if he and Alfred were on the same team for once so they would've break out into a fight in the middle of the game. As much as he would miss the opportunity to check his brother into the boards, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to play against Ivan. (After all, there was no way the Russian nor the American would work together for any reason.)

"Matvey is a very good hockey player," Ivan happily informed Mr. Jones. "He's small but fast and hits hard. Plus, he doesn't stay angry after the game if I push him around. I very much enjoy playing against him."

Matthew blushed at the praise. "I-I'm not that good. I just enjoy playing."

As Ivan began to describe some of the great matches they'd played together to Mr. Jones, Matthew slouched in his seat and wished his friend would stop talking. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the Russian's words, he just didn't want to get his dad's hopes up. What if he wasn't at the top of his game during the match? He didn't want his dad to be disappointed.

The doorbell rang.

Mrs. Williams and Katyusha continued talking, as did Ivan and Mr. Jones. The ruckus in the living room carried on, uninterrupted. Matthew sighed and stood up, murmuring that he would go answer the door.

His words went unnoticed.

Matthew quietly made his way to the front door, slipping down the hallway that was crowded with luggage and unwrapped gifts so he wouldn't have to go through the chaos of the living room. When he finally opened the door, he found a red tulip thrust into his face, smacking him on the nose.

"U-um, Lars…?" Matthew asked, gently accepting the flower. "Not that I don't appreciate you dropping by, but I thought you said you were busy today." He waited patiently for an explanation, knowing his friend hadn't lied to him intentionally. The Dutch man had the habit of changing his plans at the last minute.

Lars cleared his throat. "I changed my schedule around so I could come ask you something."

Matthew looked at him, puzzled by what could possibly be so important for Lars to speak to him in person. "Okay…"

Allowing nothing to betray just how nervous he truly felt, Lars dove right into the question he'd spent several hours perfecting by speaking to a picture of his friend he kept in his wallet. He tried not to think of how his younger siblings had both teased him for doing so. "Would you like to go out with me? I was thinking we could go see a movie or go ice skating, whichever you'd prefer."

Matthew was about to turn down the offer and explain that he couldn't leave when he still had guests in the house, when he heard Soren scream and then the sound of shattering glass. He closed his eyes and began to slowly count to ten as Sheila began to cry and Jack started yelling at Nikolai. He gave up on counting before reaching five. "I think we have time for both," he murmured. "Let me put this in a vase with the others and we can go."

Lars offered him a rare smile in return. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Lars Peeters<strong> is going on a date with **Matthew Williams**.  
>July 2, 2011 - 1:21 pm · Comment · Like<br>[**Laura Peeters**, **Elizaveta Héderváry**, and **Zacharie Peeters** _like _this]

**Laura Peeters**: Congrats, brother! Looks like all of your practice paid off!  
>1:34 pm · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: WHAT  
>1:40 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Katherine Williams**: Have fun! Don't keep him out too late!  
>2:24 pm · Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt<strong> to **Alfred F. Jones** DUDE WTF  
>July 2, 2011 - 1:41 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: FUCK! UR NOT MATTIE!  
>1:42 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: Dude, what is wrong with you?  
>1:42 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt <strong>to **Matthew Williams** DUDE WTF Y ARE U ON A DATE W/ PEETERS  
>July 2, 2011 - 1:42 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. WHAT  
>1:45 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Elizaveta Héderváry**: Don't do anything stupid, Gil.  
>1:46 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: You can't tell me what to do, Veta, you traitor!  
>1:46 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Francis B.**: What is this? Darling Matthieu is on a date? When did this happen?  
>1:48 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: I don't know, but I don't like it. Mattie's not allowed to date!  
>1:49 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: Well said! I think we should go spy on them and try to sabotage the date!  
>1:50 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Brilliant! Lets do it!  
>1:50 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: So, uh, where the hell are they?  
>1:51 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: FUCK  
>1:53 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Arthur Kirkland**: You two need to leave Matthew alone and let him enjoy himself. He's probably gone because you've been ignoring him all day, which is exactly what I'll do, Alfred, if you don't get off your phone.  
>1:55 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Lame. I'll find someone else to help me.  
>2:03 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams**: It's not a date, you hosers.  
>2:48 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>Things had calmed down at last at the Williams house. Francis had led the way out the door, anxious to get back to the USA and make sure Sadik and Heracles hadn't destroyed the apartment building during one of their "wars". Antonio had followed, dragging Lovino with him. The oldest of the Italian brothers had struggled and wiggled in the Spaniard's grasp, eventually giving up and settling for yelling at Feliciano and screaming curses and threats at Ludwig.<p>

Shortly after the three left, Jack hoisted Kiwi over his shoulder and marched out the door, yelling for Yong Soo to follow after him. The others were left to assume that, not only had Yong Soo gotten tired of trying to get Leon and Isak to be social, he'd also decided going out and doing crazy things with the Oceanic duo was the best way to conquer his boredom.

Leon and Isak were still on the couch, sitting awfully close to one another. They'd put their games away and were quietly talking, Leon smirking and Isak staring at him with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Hey." Nikolai tapped Isak on the shoulder, his eyes flickering briefly to the Asian sitting next to his younger brother. "We're going out to get a new mirror for Aunt Katherine since this idiot broke it. Are you coming with us?"

A grinning Soren wrapped his arms around Nikolai's shoulders. "Leave the lovebirds alone, Nik. I'm sure they'd rather stay here." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his grin not fading even when Nikolai elbowed him in the gut to get him to let go. He caught the annoyed glare sent in his direction by Isak and held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying that you two look really cozy for two people who've just met."

"We've been penpals for, like, two years," Leon informed him dryly.

The only indication of surprise Nikolai gave was a raised eyebrow. Soren, on the other hand, openly gaped at him.

"W-what? How-? But aren't you here for Mattie's birthday? I don't get it!" Soren complained, lifting a hand to his head to grip his hair in frustration. "Hang on, explain this to me. You two are penpals? And it's just a coincidence that you met up here?"

Isak rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. I mentioned I was visiting Canada and he asked me where. I told him it was Ontario and he mentioned a friend going back home to Canada for his birthday and we decided that we'd find a way to meet up."

"Then I told him my friend's name was Matthew Williams." Leon took over the story. "So we didn't have to find a way to meet up elsewhere."

"I'm still surprised your brother let you come here, knowing you'd be meeting me," Isak mentioned, turning to look at his friend.

Leon smirked. "Yao doesn't know. He thinks I'm here to, like, keep an eye on Yong Soo."

Nikolai considered asking what was so wrong about the teen meeting his baby brother but decided it wasn't his business. Knowing his fiancé would have no qualms about questioning the Asian, he grabbed Soren by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him away.

"Wha- Ow, Nik! Hang on! I'm not done talking to them yet!"

"You can talk later. We'll need all day to find a replacement mirror."

"It won't take that long to find a stupid square mirror!"

"Snow globes."

Soren fell silent for a moment. "Oh. Right."

Isak chuckled at the mention once he heard them leave the house. He caught sight of the somewhat curious expression on Leon's face and decided to elaborate. "Soren broke one of my snow globes one year and Nikolai dragged him off to get a new one. According to him, Soren kept getting distracted and wandering off. He ended up in an IKEA at some point. We're still not sure how, since it was three blocks in the opposite direction of the store they were going to."

Leon appeared amused by the little story. "And I thought, like, my brother was weird."

"Your brother _is_ weird. And Soren's not my brother!"

"Not yet," Leon said with a smirk. How he loved seeing his Nordic friend get all flustered. In his opinion, that's when he was the cutest. "If that ring on Nikolai's finger is any indication, you're going to have a brother-in-law soon."

Isak scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed that Leon had picked up on that. He pressed his back against the couch and looked away, dead set on not talking to the Asian for quite some time.

Leon wasn't bothered. He was much better at the quiet game than his friend. It was only a matter of time before Isak's annoyance reached a high point and he started talking again.

* * *

><p>Feliciano happily skipped after Ludwig, humming a cheerful tune and not at all bothered by the glances of frustration the German occasionally cast in his direction. He was so happy to have found a new friend to talk to! It was much better than going home with Romano and the others. His brother always found something to scold him about. But Ludwig didn't do that! He was so nice and strong. And he protected him from getting hit by anything earlier that day when everyone else was acting crazy!<p>

He was determined to make it up to his new friend. There had to be something he could do to thank him! But what? What was he good at?

"Ve~ Ludwig, Ludwig!" Feliciano cheerfully sang, tugging on the taller teen's shirt sleeve. "I want to teach you how to make pasta! Even fratello says I make the best! Would you like to learn? Please say yes!"

Ludwig stopped walking to look at the eccentric Italian who had been following him around since they first met. All he wanted to do was go home, take the dogs for a walk, and then relax with a good book while his brother was too distracted to bother him. If Feliciano joined him, he could count out any semblance of relaxation at home.

But the hopeful expression on Feliciano's face - his smile and the fact that his amber eyes were wide open for once - had him agreeing before his brain could send orders to his mouth to just _shut up._

"Er, _ja,_ I suppose," Ludwig said inelegantly. "That would be nice."

The smile that lit up Feliciano's face was one Ludwig would never forget.

"Really? _Grazie! _Let's go see what ingredients you have! I wonder how much money _fratello_ left me…" Feliciano pondered, reaching for his wallet.

Ludwig stopped him. "You don't have to do that. I'll take care of it."

"Yay! _Grazie,_ Ludwig!" Feliciano shouted, throwing his arms around the blond teen. "I promise I'll teach you to make the best pasta in the world!"

Ludwig awkwardly hugged him back. As he did so, he caught sight of his brother watching them from around a corner, holding up his cell phone and smirking. Before he could say anything, he heard the tell-tale click of a picture being taken and then his brother cackled like the crazy person he was and ran off.

As Feliciano pulled away and began babbling about everything they would need, Ludwig vowed to find a way to rid the world of the photo Gilbert took.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt<strong> Not awesome, Birdie. Not. Awesome.  
>3:14 pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred F. Jones <strong>to **Kiku Honda** Where'd you go, dude? Me and Artie have been looking for you everywhere.  
>3:48 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Kiku Honda**: My apologies, Alfred-kun. Elizaveta-san invited me to join her for lunch. You and Arthur-san were talking at the time, so I didn't want to interrupt you. I did send a message.  
>3:50 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones**: lol sorry man. Just found the message you sent. My bad! Don't worry about interrupting us next time. I'm sure it wasn't all that important anyway.  
>3:52 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert was bored. Completely and utterly bored. His brother was gone - off running around with that Italian boy. Veta had ditched him hours ago to hang out with that Japanese guy who came with Alfred and his grumpy English friend. Jack and Kiwi had run off, taking one of the Asian teens with them instead of invited him like always. Even Soren and Nikolai had left without invited him. Soren <em>always<em> invited him! He always refused because Nikolai creeped him out, but he liked being asked! Then Alfred's grumpy English friend dragged him out of the house demanding a tour of the area, leaving him all alone with the eerily quiet duo on the couch - not that he wanted to go with them! He'd rather baby-sit Matthew's bratty little cousin Sheila than do that!

He was rather relieved when Sheila decided to cook with Mutti and Ivan's hot sister that day. He wouldn't have been able to handle baby-sitting duty. He was much too awesome for that.

Gilbert had tried to stalk his brother and the cute Italian so he could take pictures and tease his brother about it later, but Ludwig took the car and he, for once, had no one to drive him around.

Really, it was no surprise when he got bored with rearranging the furniture in Matthew's room and wandered down to the kitchen in hopes of snagging a snack.

"Hey, Mutti," he greeted.

Ms. Williams glanced over and smiled. "Hello, Gilbert dear. I hope you didn't rearrange Matthew's room too awkwardly this time. I remember a time when you pushed everything together in the middle of the room and poor Mattie had to climb over everything to get to his bed." She chuckled at the memory.

Gilbert smirked. "You'll see." He walked over to get a better look at what the two women were cooking, but before he could reach out and snag a bit of food, Mrs. Williams gently pushed him away.

"Not now, dear. Wait until we're done cooking," she said. "If you need something to do, why don't you and Ivan spend some time together? I'm sure he's had enough of Franklin's rambling to last him a lifetime."

Mr. Jones cracked a smile. "Now, now, I'm not that bad. You've never seemed to mind it."

Ms. Williams winked at him. "That's what you think, sweetie."

Slightly weirded out by the two of them flirting with one another, Gilbert slowly backed out of the kitchen. No way was he going to stick around and be forced to spend time with that damn Russian. He didn't care if Matthew _was_ friends with him, he would never get along with him.

"Ah, wait, I'll go with you," Ivan said, quickly standing up before Gilbert could sneak away. Anything was better than staying in that room.

Gilbert cursed under his breath and continued walking, well aware that Ivan was going to follow him. Why did Matthew leave him alone? Even better, why didn't Matthew invite Ivan to tag along with him and fucking Peeters if he thought it was just a friendly outing? Now he was the one stuck with the Russian and there was no one else around who could intervene.

Matthew was _so_ going to get it when he got back. Gilbert wasn't sure what he'd do to his friend at that moment, but it would be something the Canadian would never forget, he was sure of it! He'd teach Mattie to leave him all alone!

"You don't like me very much," Ivan stated, sounding suspiciously polite. "But that's okay. I don't like you either."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Great. Now that we've established that, go the fuck away."

"Nyet."

Gilbert stopped walking and turned around to glare at Ivan. "Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?"

Isak and Leon quietly peered over the back of the couch to watch the two argue. Neither of the older boys noticed.

Ivan smiled, something alarmingly childish and not at all sincere. It sent shivers of terror down Gilbert's spine. What the hell was wrong with Matthew? Why was he friends with this guy? He was fucking scary! He couldn't back down though. Gilbert stood his ground, matching the creepy smile with his glare.

"No." Ivan paused. "Ah, wait a moment, yes I am. It's fun~" He giggled.

Fucking_ giggled._

Gilbert was going to have a very long talk with Matthew about what sort of people he should trust.

Ivan hummed. "You know, I think there's one person I dislike more than you. I was looking forward to spending the day with Matvey but then he took him away."

"Peeters," Gilbert growled. "Damn. I hate to say it, but I feel the same. And worse! Mattie doesn't even realize they're on a date!"

Ivan's eyes darkened. "Date? He asked Matvey out?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said, crossing his arms over his chest. "How the hell is Mattie so clueless about it, though? Everyone else agrees that it's a date, but somehow he still doesn't think so. Maybe we should prove to him that it was when he gets back! Then he'll be all awkward around Peeters and not want to hang out with him anymore!"

"Do you really think so?" Ivan asked with a tilt of his head.

Gilbert nodded. "The awesome me is never wrong! But we'll need some help. As much as I hate to say it… we need Alfred."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta raised a finger to her lips, motioning for Kiku to be as quiet as possible. Both of them had a digital camera in their possession. Kiku's was hanging securely from his neck, ready for use at any moment. Elizaveta's was tucked away in a small bag at her side, easily accessible for use.<p>

The two were pressed up against the side of the Beilschmidt house, half hidden by the bushes planted around it, crouching just under a partially open window. From there, they could easily hear the conversation between Ludwig and Feliciano as they made pasta in the kitchen.

Elizaveta cautiously stood so she could peer over the bottom of the window and see what was going on. To anyone watching her who didn't know who she was, they would have thought she was trying to break into the house. Fortunately, the neighbours were used to seeing her do that sort of thing and brushed it off.

She smiled when she saw how Ludwig's OCD had kicked in and he was wiping down the counters as Italy cooked. "Doesn't look like they'll pay any attention to us," she whispered to Kiku. "Let's get some good pictures!"

Kiku smiled and stood up, raising his camera in preparation.

* * *

><p>When Matthew returned from his day out with Lars, he was completely unprepared for what was waiting for him. First, he walked into the kitchen in time to hear his mom tell embarrassing baby stories about him to Katyusha. Then, as he decided to avoid the living room altogether because he could hear Jack yelling loudly about something, he walked by the coat closet and heard strange noises. He didn't bother questioning why he only heard those sounds when his cousins came to visit.<p>

And then he made it upstairs to his room - his supposed sanctuary - to find his brother and friends waiting for him.

In addition, Gilbert had apparently taken it upon himself to rearrange his room again. He'd also added a bird cage.

"What's going on…?" Matthew hesitantly asked. Something was seriously wrong if Alfred, Gilbert, and Ivan were in the same room and weren't arguing.

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to have a little talk, bro. About you and Peeters."

"Me and-" Matthew cut himself off with a sigh. "For the last time, you guys, Lars and I were _not_ on a date! I don't know why you think we were!"

Gilbert nonchalantly tapped the hard screen of Matthew's computer. "_Lars Peeters is on a date with Matthew Williams._" He read in a sarcastic tone.

"Y-you're making that up!" Matthew stammered. "Lars wouldn't-" He paled when he got a closer look at the words on the screen and saw that his friend really wasn't making things up. "But he never said it was a date! It can't have been a date!"

"I hate to agree with them, but all of the facts point to it being one," spoke up Arthur.

With a jolt of surprise, Matthew realized it wasn't just his brother and two friends in the room. Arthur was there, sitting on the other side of the room with one of his many books, one leg crossed over the other. He looked at Matthew with sympathy in his green eyes.

"Let's go over what we know, shall we?" Arthur said, closing his book with a faint _snap_. "Lars shows up with a flower for you and asks you to spend the day with him. What were his words _exactly?_"

Matthew thought back to earlier that day, trying to recall the precise way Lars had invited him to hang out for the day. "Well… I think what he said was _'would you like to go out with - ' _Oh." He could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment and knew that they were slowly reddening.

"And from there you went ice skating and then a movie. I believe you skipped dinner, knowing Ms. Williams and Katyusha are cooking, but then you came back home and he walked you to the door. Am I right?" Arthur asked, ticking off each event with his fingers.

Matthew gaped in shock. "Yeah, but how did you know all of that?"

"Facebook, bro," Alfred spoke up. "He posted it all on there. It was like he was trying to taunt us."

"Fucking bastard," Gilbert growled under his breath.

"Matvey, you don't want to go on another date with him, do you?" Ivan asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Matthew was silent for a moment, taking in the expectant looks from everyone in the room. He sighed heavily. "How many times am I going to have to say this before you understand? I only see Lars as a friend. I don't want to date him. If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to him about this tomorrow."

"And I'll help," Gilbert said with a grin, cracking his knuckles.

"No," said Matthew. "Absolutely not. I will do this _by myself_. If I see any one of you nearby when I do this, I will crosscheck you when you least expect it!"

Everyone but Arthur flinched.

"Now that we've cleared that up…" Matthew narrowed his eyes at Gilbert. "I'm not even going to ask why you rearranged my room. I'm used to that. What I want to know is why there's a birdcage in my room."

Gilbert's grin returned, even broader than before. "Remember Birtilda?"

Matthew groaned. "Gil, I'm not taking in one of your birds. Especially not one you named after me!"

"Oh, it's not for Birtilda. It's for one of her and Gilbird's awesome babies! She laid eggs!" Gilbert said excitedly. "And since you're my best friend, you get one of them once they hatch!"

Somehow, Matthew was able to refrain from screaming in frustration.

* * *

><p>End chapter<p>

* * *

><p>I bet you guys thought I forgot all about Birtilda.<p>

My newest headcanon is that Canada uses hockey terms when threatening people because that's the only way he gets them to listen to his threats.

The next chapter will probably be various scenes used to summarize the rest of their summer vacation. Because if I try to write out their whole summer day-by-day I will _never_ get this thing finished.

By the way, I wrote a Halloween one-shot for this way back in October. I didn't post it as part of this story since it would've been way out of place in the timeline. It's called "Halloween Hijinks".


	10. Summer Antics

Zacharie = Luxembourg  
>Laura = Belgium<br>Lars = Netherlands  
>Isak = Iceland<br>Nikolai = Norway  
>Soren = Denmark<br>Kiwi = New Zealand  
>Jack = Australia<p>

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_Summer Antics_

It was the first time Matthew could remember not looking forward to seeing Lars. After learning that the Dutch man thought they'd been on a date the day before, he knew he had to rectify the mistake. He just had to hope his friend wouldn't take it badly.

That and he had to find a way to keep Alfred and Gilbert from following him. Seriously, what was their problem with the idea of him going on a date? He was his own person! He could date if he wanted to! He just didn't want to.

And just because he hadn't realized it was a date didn't mean they could keep making fun of him for it! He had no reason to think it was. Lars was always asking him to hang out. He figured it was just his friend rescuing him from the chaos of his family and Gilbert like always.

With a sigh, Matthew stepped up onto the front porch and rang the doorbell. He didn't have the wait long before the door was opened by the youngest of the Peeters siblings, Zacharie. The teenager was in the process of buttoning up his shirt and adjusting his tie in preparation for his job as a waiter at one of the diners in town. Matthew caught sight of Laura darting past the hallway.

Zacharie took one look at him and then turned around and called for Lars. It didn't take the older boy longer than a minute to join them at the front door and then Zacharie bid Matthew good day and then left for another part of the house, giving them some privacy.

Lars smiled, pleasantly surprised by his friend's visit. "Good morning, Matthew. Come in." He stepped back and held the door wide open, but the younger male didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

Matthew shook his head. "Sorry. I'm not staying long. I, um, just wanted to talk about yesterday. About our…" He hesitated and unintentionally lowered his voice. "Our date."

Lars remained silent, fighting off the urge to tease the younger man. He was just too cute for his own good sometimes. It was the initial reason he liked the Canadian.

His heart sank as Matthew began to fidget and stammer out that he hadn't known it was a date. It only figured that the first time he was able to gather his courage to ask him on a date, Matthew hadn't realized exactly what was going on.

Maybe it was his own fault for not making it clear enough. He knew how oblivious the other blond could be when it came to romance. He'd seen it time and time again.

On the bright side, Matthew did find out about it being a date and had come to visit instead of calling him or sending him a text or e-mail, which meant there was still some shred of hope.

"Matthew," Lars interrupted his friend's rambling. "I understand."

Matthew relaxed. "Thanks. You're not mad, are you? I did say I'd go out with you again, though I didn't think you meant on a date."

Lars waved off the concern. "It's fine. I still want to hang out over the summer, that hasn't changed. If you feel uncomfortable, you can invite someone who isn't Beilschmidt to join us."

Matthew couldn't help but laugh. He doubted he would ever make the mistake of trying to get the two to spend time together again. "I think I'll be fine. Though I can't promise we won't be followed by Alfred and Gilbert. I think they were more bothered by it than I was." He paused a moment, not surprised to see a flicker of irritation cross Lars's face at the mention of the troublesome duo. "I'm getting some people together for a hockey game tomorrow. Ivan wants to play before he and Katyusha go back to America and I promised to get two teams together. You interested?"

How could Lars possibly pass up the opportunity to slam Gilbert into Plexiglas walls?

Lars nodded. "Let me know when you have a time figured out."

"I will," Matthew promised, taking a step backwards as he made to leave. He bid hi friend goodbye and hurried back to his car.

Lars watched him walk away and waved as the younger man backed out of the driveway.

No matter how much time it took, he would get another date with Matthew. And next time he'd make sure his friend knew it was a date and not some friendly outing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So how'd Peeters take it?" Gilbert asked the moment Matthew returned home. He was standing in the front hall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Matthew rolled his eyes as he shut the door. "He took it fine, Gil. Though it's really not your business."

"I'm your best friend! Of course it's my business!" Gilbert exclaimed. His mood didn't last long. "Anyway you're back just in time. Vater came home and he has gifts for us! He wouldn't let us open them without you."

Matthew smiled. Nothing could make his friend happier than Mr. Beilschmidt coming home after being away on business. It wasn't just because of the gifts, though that was a plus. It was also the first time he would be home close to Matthew's birthday.

"That's nice of him," Matthew said as he kicked off his shoes. He frowned when he noticed how quiet the house was. With all of the cars in the driveway, there was no reason for the house to be almost silent, especially since that meant Jack, Soren, and Alfred were in the same vicinity. Matthew doubted that any of them knew the meaning of the word "quiet".

He wearily walked down the hall with Gilbert hoping he wasn't about to be ambushed again. When he entered the kitchen to see most of his family chatting pleasantly at the table, the feeling of wrongness multiplied.

Then Jack ran past the sliding glass door with a bowl of water balloons an Kiwi followed with the hose and Matthew relaxed. It seemed things were perfectly normal and that they'd decided to take their loudness outside for once.

Matthew decided to ignore the craziness going on outside as Yong Soo and Ivan joined the fray with water guns. He directed his attention to the kitchen table, where his mom was sitting between Mr. Jones and Mr. Beilschmidt. Ludwig was to his father's left, followed by Soren and Nikolai. Isak was sitting next to his brother and Leon was across from him. The two younger teens were flicking a paper football back and forth.

He smiled at Mr. Beilschmidt. "How was your trip?"

"It went well," replied Mr. Beilschmidt. "I picked up a few things when I stopped in Germany." He gestured to the three wrapped gifts on the table.

Gilbert eagerly snatched up the long black-and-white present. "We can open them now, right? Mattie's here, Luddy's here, and I'm here."

"Ja. Go ahead."

Gilbert cackled happily and ripped apart the wrapping paper, revealing a new swrod to ad to his collection. His eyes gleamed as he held it up and slowly slid it out of its sheath. "German reproduction?" He asked, shooting his father a glance.

"Prussian," said Mr. Beilschmidt.

Gilbert's grin grew broader. "Seriously? This is so awesome!"

Ludwig silently handed Matthew the package wrapped in blue keeping the black, red, and yellow one for himself. They began opening them while Gilbert admired his newest sword.

"I've got a pretty cool axe collection back home," Soren bragged. "Remind me to send pictures to you some time."

"Ve~ Antonio has one in his room," Feliciano said. "It's really big!"

Ludwig pulled away the last bit of wrapping paper to reveal a set of books in German. The one on top appeared to be about dog training. "Danke, Vater," he said, shuffling the books around to look at the covers and see what they were about. One of them had him blushing and he quickly hid it from sight. Fortunately for him, Gilbert was too busy ogling his sword to remember.

"Matthew, I only got part of yours in Germany," Mr. Beilschmidt said as the Canadian began to open the box the wrapping paper had been hiding.

The first thing Matthew saw was three pucks, each in its own see-through plastic box. Curious, he picked up one of them to get a better look. His jaw dropped when he saw the signature of the captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Looking at the others, he found they were also signed by various players on his favourite team.

A strange squeaking sound escaped his throat and he hurriedly set down the boxes so he could hug Mr. Beilschmidt. "Thank you so much!"

Mr. Jones frowned.

Mr. Beilschmidt chuckled. "You're welcome. There's still more."

Matthew pulled away so he could check underneath the signed pucks. He wasn't too surprised to find a pair of books in German and hoped he remembered enough of the language to be able to read them. Gilbert would never let him live it down if he had to ask for help to translate them.

"Danke," Matthew said with a smile.

"Better brush up on your German, Birdie," Gilbert said with a teasing cackle. He slid his sword back into the sheath. "Want me to help?"

"No," Matthew responded. "Especially not after last time."

Gilbert grinned, but said nothing more about it.

"Why don't you boys go put up your gifts while I get started on lunch," suggested Ms. Williams. "Nikolai, would you like to help me?"

Nikolai nodded, placing his hands on the table as he stood. The glint of the jewellery on his hand caught the attention of Mr. Beilschmidt, who looked between the Norwegian and Soren with a hint of amusement on his face.

"So, I suppose there is a 'congratulations' in order," he remarked. At the confused looks of everyone in the room, he nodded towards Nikolai. "That's an engagement ring, is it not?"

Soren grinned nervously. Nikolai looked down, trying to avoid looking at everyone as a tinge of pink colored his cheeks.

"E-engaged?" Ms. Williams questioned, her voice going a little high.

Matthew and Gilbert gaped at the two of them, too surprised to say anything. Ludwig stared in surprise. Isak and Leon continued with their game of paper football. Mr. Jones froe up with a choked sound, staring at the two with wide blue eyes.

Jack took that moment to slide open the glass door. "Hey, Auntie K, can we whoa, what's going on here?"

"Mr. Beilschmidt just foiled Nikolai's plan to not tell anyone about his engagement to Soren," Isak said in a bored tone.

"Oh, okay," Jack said with a nod. He withdrew his head and shut the door. It wasn't even two seconds before he was back. "Wait, _what? Engaged?_" He asked in disbelief. "Hey… _Hey, Kiwi! _Kiwi, you're never going to believe this!" He ran off again, forgetting to shut the door behind him.

Nikolai cast a cross look at his brother as chaos once again descended upon the Williams house.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew skated slowly around the rink with everyone else he'd gathered to play a little game of hockey, adjusting his gloves and getting used to the feel of the ice and some of his new gear. He switched his hockey stick between hands, testing his grip.

Timo Väinämöinen skated quickly past him, making his way over to glide alongside the hulking form of Berwald Oxenstierna. Matthew spotted Nikolaia and Isak moving along at a nice pace near each other, quietly talking as Soren rushed across the ice towards them with a broad grin on his face. Alfred and Yong Soo were over by one of the benches talking to Arthur, Kiku, Feliciano (who'd only tagged along to cheer on Ludwig), and Mr. Jones, Alfred demonstrating various ways to obtain penalties using the hockey stick he borrowed from Ludwig. Gilbert, Jack, and Kiwi were racing each other up and down the rink, dodging out of the way of everyone else like it was some sort of game. Ludwig and Lars were setting up the goal nets, making sure they were properly on their moorings.

He grinned when he saw Ivan amble out onto the ice in gear borrowed from Berwald.

They were all wearing either white or black pads and black shorts, but none of them were wearing jersey's, though that would soon change.

A whistle was blown as three skaters in black and white arrived on the ice, each with a cardboard box. One was a very familiar figure, whose long brown hair had been pulled up into a ponytail for the occasion. The other two were a pair of blonds who looked so similar that most people assumed they were twins.

"Gather around!" Elizaveta called cheerfully, putting down her box at center ice. "Time to pick teams!"

"Hello, Vash," Matthew greeted the only male referee. He got a scowl in response, but didn't let it bother him. That was just how the Swiss man was. "I'm Blue captain and Ivan's going to be Red."

Vash's little sister Lilli dug through the box clearly labeled 'Blue' in search of the captain jersey. Meanwhile, Elizaveta searched out the red one.

Matthew turned to address his friends, a little worried about how they would take his next few words. Timo already looked unhappy with the way things were going, as he was usually the other captain.

"I-I know we don't usually do this, but since Ivan hasn't played with us before, I put together some tentative teams last night, just to make sure they're well-balanced. We can change it if anyone has a problem." He paused, giving everyone a chance to protest if they wanted. No one did. "O-okay then. Berwald, you're with me. Ludwig, with Ivan."

The two goalies nodded in understanding, each accepting the jersey tossed their way. They then each skated off to their respective benches to begin putting on the extra padding they would need, as well as to pick out their hockey sticks and choose a helmet.

"Timo, with me. Soren, with Ivan."

The Finnish man relaxed, feeling a little happier as he accepted a blue one from Lilli. Soren smirked, pleased with the opportunity to play against Berwald.

"I get Jack and Kiwi is with Ivan."

"You're going down," Jack told the New Zealander with a grin.

"We'll see," replied Kiwi.

Matthew cleared his throat. "Alfred, you're with me. Nikolai, with Ivan."

Alfred blinked in surprise as he accepted a blue jersey, while Nikolai showed nothing but nonchalance. In all the times Alfred had played hockey with his brother, not once had they been placed on the same team. Not that he wasn't happy about it, especially since it meant he didn't have to work together with Ivan, but it was still weird.

Gilbert, meanwhile, was getting nervous. It was down to just him, Lars, Yong Soo, and Isak. Why was Birdie taking so long to get to him? They had to be on the same team, right? Birdie wouldn't _really_ put him with Ivan, would he?

"Isak, you're with Ivan. Gilbert, with me."

The albino let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Yong Soo, you're the sub for my team. Lars, you'll be with Ivan."

"Sweet!" Yong Soo exclaimed. "What's that mean?"

Matthew chuckled. "It means if Kiwi takes out Jack, you take Jack's place."

Kiwi smirked at the Australian, who pouted at the very notion of being beaten by the smaller teen.

"Enough talking," Vash interrupted in his usual grumpy manner. "Each team gets ten minutes to talk and ten minutes to practice plays."

The two teams split up as they skated over to the benches, ready to get the game underway. Elizaveta and Lillie removed the boxes from the ice, vanishing for a few seconds to put them away.

Matthew playfully nudged Gilbert as they skated over to their bench. "You looked nervous."

Gilbert scoffed, pushing him back. "Yeah right. I knew you'd pick me!"

"Only because if I'd put you with Ivan, you would've spent the entire time sabotaging him," Matthew replied, sliding to a stop just in front of the bench. He waited until everyone had gathered around him, ready to hear what he had to say. "I already talked to Ivan about how we'll split up practice time. We're going to do five minutes of practice while he gets to know his team and then we'll switch off. It's an unusual way of doing things, but we're used to playing together and this will be Ivan's first time leading them."

"Is he any good?" Timo asked, adjusting his glove.

Matthew smiled grimly. "Let me put it this way, I've gone up against him every game I've played in America and he foils the majority of my plays on his own. He nearly knocked out one of my teeth one game."

Gilbert scowled and muttered, "I'll knock out _his_ teeth." as he picked up his hockey stick.

"You won't," Matthew said in a warning tone. "Don't give Vash a reason to give you a penalty. _Neither_ _of you._" He gave Alfred a look and wasn't at all convinced by the innocent expression his brother wore. "Everyone ready to get out on the ice? Berwald?"

The Swede nodded as Timo finished helping him strap on his pads.

Together, the Blue team hit the ice for a very brief practice. They ran through a quick play with Matthew shouting out directions to benefit Kiwi and Yong Soo, who were the least experienced with the game. Timo managed to smack the puck towards the goal, but it clipped off the bar and rolled away before Berwald could cover it. Alfred was the next to make a strike. The puck caught Berwald in the chest and he fumbled to get it in his glove. Gilbert and Jack rushed to the net, seeing the opportunity to score a goal, but Berwald dropped the puck and covered it with his glove before they could get their sticks on it.

Ivan caught Matthew's eye and waved, signalling he was ready to do some practice with his team on the ice. The Canadian nodded and called for his team to hit the bench. They did so with some disappointment, though they understood the others needed a little more time to work out their dynamics.

"I think we'll be okay," Matthew said as his team sat down. "Berwald, is everything fine with your new pads?"

He nodded. "S'just a little stiff."

"Are you going to tell us what to watch out for with Ivan or not?" Gilbert asked loudly.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Matthew fidgeted with his glove for a moment, casting a glance onto the ice to see how Ivan was handling things. It took a nudge from Alfred to get him to focus. "Ivan's a really versatile player, though he's best as a forward, so don't be surprised to see him hang back to guard the net. He plays a very physical game. Timo, I know you want to play defence but I'm going to need your help with Ivan too."

Timo grinned, revealing that one of his front teeth were missing due to a hockey game played two years previous. Matthew remembered that day clearly. He'd been the one to knock it loose. "You got it, captain."

"Great," Matthew said, relaxing a little. "Don't be afraid of him and don't let him bait you into doing something stupid. The less penalties we take, the better."

"Nice pep talk, captain," teased Jack.

"It's better than your football pep talks," Matthew told his cousin.

Alfred perked up at the mention of one of his favourite sports. "I didn't know you play football! You should've said something!"

"_Soccer_, Al," Matthew muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Now focus. We still have to discuss plays."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

For the first time since Matthew returned for summer break, Gilbert wasn't spending the day over at the Williams house. There wasn't much point, since his best friend had left to spend the day with Jack and Kiwi, since they were planning on leaving that night.

Soren, Nikolai, and Isak had left the day after the hockey game, which meant he didn't have any other cool people to spend time with. That same day, Ivan and Katyusha packed up to drive back to America, taking Yong Soo and Leon with them. Elizaveta was also busy doing _something_. Ludwig was working, so he couldn't bother him. As there was no way he was going to spend any prolonged time with Alfred, his only option was to stay at home all day.

Gilbert yawned as he tromped into the kitchen in search of food. It felt kind of nice to have the house to himself for once. Plus, he didn't have to worry about protecting Matthew from anyone. Ivan was gone, eliminating his biggest threat (other than Lars.) Yong Soo, who he'd noticed was a rather touchy-feely type of person, was also gone because Leon hadn't wanted to stick around after Isak left. He didn't need to worry about Arthur or Kiku, who were clearing staying in order to spend time with Alfred. As for Feliciano, who had refused Lovino's multiple phone calls demanding that he return home, Gilbert felt it was more likely he'd need to protect Ludwig from the Italian's affections.

And he would, if only it weren't so damn funny.

Gilbert opened the refrigerator, peering inside to see what they had to eat. It was almost empty, even though Ludwig had bough groceries barely a week before. He closed it with a sigh, debating whether or not to go see was Mutti was making for lunch.

He turned around, wanting to check the pantry first, and practically jumped a foot in the air when he came face-to-face with Feliciano.

"H-hey, kiddo," Gilbert stammered, slightly weirded out by how quiet the teen was being.

"Ve~ Good afternoon, Gilbert!" Feliciano greeted with a bright smile. "Is Ludwig here?"

Gilbert glanced at the clock and took a moment to recall what day it was. "He's at work right now. I'm not sure when he gets off."

Feliciano dropped his eyes to the ground, his smile fading. "Oh…."

Unable to stand the sadness emanating from the Italian, Gilbert scrambled for words to cheer him up. "How about you and me spend some time together until he gets home? I'll tell you awesome baby stories about West while we eat lunch."

That seemed to perk Feliciano back up. He lifted his head and smiled gratefully at Gilbert. "I'd like that! So what are we having for lunch? Pasta? You like pasta, right? Can I make you some?"

Gilbert laughed and nodded, turning the teen loose in Ludwig's very clean kitchen.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ve~ He's so cute!" Feliciano cooed after Gilbert turned to the next page in the Beilschmidt family album.

Gilbert laughed. "I remember that! West was so shy when we moved here. He followed me around all the time. Him and Mattie both. Like adorable little chicks!"

His words sent Feliciano into a fit of laughter.

That was around the time Ludwig returned home from work, eager to fix a simple snack and spend some time with his dogs. When he heard Feliciano laughing and Gilbert talking, dread welled within him. He walked into the living room and braced himself for the worst.

It was worse than he thought.

Not only was Gilbert in the room showing pictures to Feliciano, his Vater and Ms. Williams were also there and he knew both of them would willingly divulge any stories of his childhood that Gilbert had forgotten.

Gilbert spotted him first and smirked, his carmine eyes glittering with amusement. "Hey, Feli, have I mentioned the time West decided to wanted to grow up to be a superhero?"

"Really? That sounds so cute!" Feliciano said.

"I remember that," Ms. Williams said with a giggle. "I think I still have the cape I made for him."

To Ludwig's mortification, his dad chuckled and added a bit more to the story. The fact that it was partly at Gilbert's expense did nothing to help.

"I remember Gilbert telling him that if he believed in the power of the cape, he'd be able to fly. Ludwig spent the entire summer jumping down from high places," Mr. Beilschmidt said, sounding amused.

Feliciano glanced up, maybe to ask Ms. Williams to find the cape, and caught sight of Ludwig standing frozen in the doorway. He beamed, not taking any notice of his new friend's humiliation. "Ludwig! Gilbert's been telling me all sorts of stories about when you were a kid! You were so cute! Oh! You should come visit me in America and I'll show you pictures of me when I was a kid! I bet Grandpa and Lovino have all kinds of stories they could tell you!" He giggled and looked to Gilbert. "You should visit too! Grandpa loved meeting you last time! He thought you were funny!" Before the albino had a chance to say anything, Feliciano jumped to his feet and ran over to Ludwig. "You'll come visit, won't you? I can show you around and make lots of pasta! It would be fun!"

Ludwig couldn't bring himself to say no, to the amusement of his family. "…ja. Er, yes. That would be, um… nice."

"Yay~!"

Gilbert fell over laughing at the bright red that overtook Ludwig's face when Feliciano hugged him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A panicked call from Timo a week after their hockey game was something Matthew hadn't expected, and he'd dealt with a lot of strange and panicked calls over the years. (Mostly from Gilbert and, more recently, Alfred.) The nature of the call was even stranger.

"_Matt! You've got to help me! Berwald asked me on a date and I said yes but only if we make it a double date because I'm nervous about being alone with him, but I don't know any couples who aren't afraid of him and I know you aren't so could you go on a double date with us?"_

Matthew was silent for a moment as he tried to decipher what had been said. It never failed to surprise him just how quickly Timo could talk.

All at once, he made sense of his friend's words.

"You want me to go on a double date with you and Berwald?" He repeated faintly. "But I'm not dating anyone!"

"_But didn't you go out with Lars last week?" _Timo asked.

Matthew blushed, recalled how he hadn't realized the Dutch man was asking him on a date. "That was sort of a mix-up. We're not dating."

"_Matt, you're the only one I know who can help me out."_

The desperation in Timo's voice was evident. Matthew wondered why the Finn had agreed to go on a date with Berwald if he was so nervous about it.

"_What about Gilbert?"_ Timo asked. _"He's your best friend. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, especially if you explain the situation. Please, Matt."_

Matthew sighed. "Alright, I'll help you. But I'm not asking Gilbert. That would be begging for trouble. Plus, he's been really weird since the whole Lars asking me out thing and I don't want to start that up again. I'll find someone. Maybe Elizaveta or Laura."

"_You're the greatest friend in the world!" _Timo happily exclaimed. _"The dates tomorrow at seven. We're going for dinner and then a movie. Oh, and can you do me one more favour?"_

"Sure," Matthew said, figuring it wouldn't be anything too bad.

Timo took a deep breath. _"Don't let me drink any alcohol while we're out. I-I won't be able to resist if I'm asked, so just make sure I don't."_

Matthew paled, remembering the last time someone had tried to keep him away from beer. It hadn't been pretty. Granted, the guy _had_ taunted him with it and kind of deserved to have his nose broken for it, but Matthew had to admit that chasing him around pelting him with peanuts was a bit much, as was throwing a plastic cup of beer at his head.

"_Matt? You still there?"_

"Y-yeah," Matthew replied. "I'll try."

Timo thanked him profusely, promising to find a way to make it up to him, and then ended the call after telling him the location of the restaurant. Matthew sighed as he set down his mobile phone, wondering who he could ask out without it causing chaos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Sorry, Matt. If you want a date, why don't you ask my brother? He wouldn't mind."_

"_I wish I could, but I have, um, work then. Yeah, I have to work that night! Pity, really. You know I'd love to help you out, but I just can't. Have you asked Lars? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to go."_

Those were the replies he got from Laura and Elizaveta when he explained the situation he'd gotten himself into. While he understood why Laura turned him down, he didn't buy Elizaveta's excuse for one second. She was planning something and he hoped he never found out what it was.

It was beginning to look like he would have to ask Gilbert or Lars, though he really didn't want to. Gilbert was his best friend and probably would go with him, though he hated to think about how much he would tease Timo and Berwald. Matthew also knew that if he went with Gilbert and Lars found out about it, things would be even worse between the two of them. (And Lars _would_ find out. Gilbert would make sure of it.) Asking Lars would end just as badly. Plus, Matthew didn't want to take advantage of how much his friend liked him, when he didn't feel the same.

Matthew groaned as he flopped backwards on his bed, wishing he was friends with more than two girls. "What am I going to do?" He asked, unaware of the fact that Arthur had just walked into the room.

"Something wrong, Matthew?" Arthur asked.

Matthew sat up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "No, I just-" He stopped talking suddenly, staring at Arthur as if he'd never seen him before.

The Englishman shifted uncomfortably. "What are you looking at me like that? And don't tell me it's nothing! I know that look. It's the same one Alfred gets when he thinks of something ridiculous."

"Arthur, I need you to go on a date with me."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was only a matter of time before Gilbert and Alfred found out about the double date. Thankfully, it wasn't until Matthew and Arthur left together, without saying a word, that they realized something wasn't right. It was just Kiku's luck that he got dragged into it.

For once Gilbert got lucky and Ludwig was home for the night, which mean the could "borrow" the car.

Kiku personally thought they were taking things a little too far. He didn't mind following them and spying on them from a distance, but the "disguises" they had chosen were so outrageously obvious that he didn't see how they would be able to pull it off.

Alfred narrowed his eyes as Timo and Berwald existed the diner, followed by Arthur and Matthew. "Are they holding hands?"

Kiku looked up from the text he was typing to Elizaveta. Sure enough, Arthur and Matthew were holding hands as they walked through the parking lot together, leaning their heads together as they whispered back and forth. He glanced at Alfred, wondering if he would have to keep his friend from doing something stupid, like running over to interrupt them.

Gilbert stood up abruptly. Before he could do anything rash, Kiku and Alfred grabbed onto him and tried to force him to sit back down.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert demanded. "Let go! How can you just sit here and let this happen?"

"Shut up before you give us away!" Alfred hissed, using all of his strength to force the albino back into his seat. "I don't like this any more than you do, but if they see us then we'll never find out what's going on!"

Kiku didn't try to bring up the fact that they could just ask the pair once they got home. He'd mentioned it twice and was met by cross expressions each time. He'd known Alfred long enough to know that in situations like that, it was best to let things run their course and interfere only when necessary.

Gilbert began to grumble something about "stupid British men" and Alfred gave up on holding him back and in instead shoved him out of his seat. Naturally, Gilbert responded with a kick and soon the two of them were scuffling around on the ground, cursing at one another.

Kiku sighed and continued typing his message to Elizaveta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew couldn't deny that he'd had an interesting and fun summer. He'd gone on a date with Lars without realizing it; gotten some of the guys together for a hockey game; watched his dad and Mr. Beilschmidt quietly compete for his mom's attention; helped his friend Timo by going on a double date; and spent many hours in the company of his brother and good friends.

Plus, there was the morning when Mr. Beilschmidt outed Nikolai and Soren when he noticed the two were engaged, which Gilbert was still bringing up. Feliciano following Ludwig around all the time was another highlight of the summer. (Matthew and Gilbert had walked in on them cuddling on the couch one evening watching a program about dogs. Talk about awkward.)

Summer vacation was beginning to wind to a close. They could all feel it.

Alfred had been packed up for about a week, overeager to get home to America and settle back in before the semester started. Kiku, who hadn't unpacked to begin with, had started arranging his bags in a tidy pile every morning.

On the other hand, Matthew and, strangely enough, Arthur seemed to be putting off packing until the very last minute. Feliciano was almost as bad, though he had his own strange way of organizing his belongings and could find whatever he needed in a matter of seconds.

"Matthew, you really do need to start packing," Ms. Williams said with a sigh. "You leave in two days."

"I'll get it done," Matthew replied dismissively. He ignored her frown as he quickly washed the remnants of maple syrup from his breakfast plate and then stuck it in the dishwasher. "I'm off to see Lars. I'll see you this evening. Please don't let Gilbert put his birds in my room just because it's 'safer' than his own."

That had been another interesting addition to his summer.

Thanks to their trip to New Prussia, Gilbert had acquired a female bird to be a companion to Gilbird. Much to Matthew's annoyance, hid friend had named it Birtilda. It came as no real surprise when Birtilda laid eggs and since then Gilbert had become obsessed with keeping them safe and warm.

Gilbert had promised one of the chicks to him, even though Matthew had asked - _begged_ - him not to. If he ever sent one of them down to Matthew, he would personally drive it back up to Canada to return it and then he'd kill his friend. He was tired of random animals appearing in the apartment he shared with Alfred.

With two days left of his summer vacation in Canada, he was making sure to spend time with each of his friends and get their addresses so they could write letters until he saved up enough money to buy a laptop. Lars was first on his list and he'd also promised an hour or two to Laura, who had insisted that he help her with something.

His plans for the next day were to spend some time with his old hockey team, not to play a game, but to drive out to the nearest city and hang out at an arcade, among other things. Despite having never played on the high school team, Gilbert managed to slither his way into the trip. The other guys seemed more amused than annoyed and had welcomed his company.

For his last evening and morning, the only plans he made were to relax at home and watch Kiku best everyone at video games while Elizaveta forced everyone to let her paint their nails. It would be the perfect ending.

Matthew sighed when he saw that his keys were not hanging in the box where he'd left them.

"_GILBERT!"_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>End chapter<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Next chapter I'm going back to writing mostly communications between the characters. So it'll be a combination of _Letters from Matthew _and the _Electronics with Alfred and Arthur_ parts with some regular scenes every now and then. I may do one or two diary entries from Gilbert.

I hate to say it, but I'm going to focus on _The 11th State_ for now, since I know how many chapters are left and pretty much what will happen in each of them. Trying to divide my attention between two or more fanfics doesn't work very well for me and usually ends with me getting nothing done on either of them.

Hopefully, focusing all of my attention on The 11th State will help me finish it up quickly, so I can get back to this one. (Though when I hit a bad writers block on it, I'll switch over and write a few entries for this.)

Just know that I haven't given up on finishing this, even if it takes me a while to put out a chapter.

By the way, I did start writing short stories about how characters in this story first met. I've gotten five of them done so far, but then I hit a road block and haven't written any more since. Once I finish T11S, I'll be able to put some energy into moving forward with both of these.


	11. Third Semester part 1

I apologize for the incredibly long wait! Without further ado, I give you the next chapter.

**Please note**: Quite a bit of this chapter involves using technology to communicate, since Matthew and Gilbert are so far apart now. But there are regular story format scenes mixed in.

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_3rd Semester_

_Facebook_

**Matthew Williams** made it back to the apartment in one piece.  
>August 10, 2011 - 5:34 pm · Comment · Like<strong><br>Gilbert Beilschmidt**: That was fast. Jones didn't make you go on any ridiculous side trips?  
>5:42 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: No.  
>5:45 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: The only time that happens is when you and me go on road trips and you see something interesting and poke me until I give in.  
>5:46 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: So what you're saying is, I make road trips awesome!  
>5:47 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: Sure, Gil.  
>5:48 pm · Like<p>

**Alfred F. Jones** making a fort of couch cushions with **Arthur Kirkland**!  
>August 11, 2011 - 12:12 pm · Comment · Like<p>

**Matthew Williams** I feel like I'm rooming with a child.  
>August 11, 2011 - 12:25 pm · Comment · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: There's nothing wrong with building a fort out of cushions! It's fun! You should join us.  
>12:31 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: No thanks. And how'd you convince Arthur?  
>12:33 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: I'm very persuasive.  
>12:34 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: You don't have him tied up in there, do you?  
>12:36 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: Of course not! I'd never do that!  
>12:39 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: Why do I hear muffled yelling?  
>12:40 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: No reason.  
>12:41 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: :)  
>12:41 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p><em>E-mail<em>

8/15/2011 - 10:22 pm  
>Dear Mom,<br>I start work at the ice cream shop tomorrow. Carlos has been trying to get me to apply there since last year, so I finally did. He must have put in one amazing recommendation for me since I went in for the interview yesterday and got a call about an hour after I got back saying I got the job. Carlos took me out to celebrate. I think we spent 3 hours talking and trying different types of fudge at this one place. I can't remember what it's called.

Alfred hasn't done anything too crazy lately. Our living room is still a fort of couch cushions and blankets. Today he pulled the television into it. I'm going to wait until he and Arthur leave for a few hours and then invite Ivan and Carlos over so we can dismantle it. Mean, I know, but I'm tired of having to crawl through the fort to get to the door.

On Thursday me and Alfred are going to get our textbooks. I think Lovino's going with us. We'll probably also compare schedules and see if we have any classes together. I can't believe it's almost time for the next semester to begin. I just hope Al takes it easy for the first week.

Love,  
>Matthew<p>

* * *

><p><em>Text Messages<em>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>Why did a bird cage show up at the apartment today?  
>August 18, 2011 - 1:03 pm · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>Also, stop changing the names on my phone. I don't appreciate what you put for Ivan. Or Al.  
>1:04 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I thought it was funny. Took me hours to figure out what to change all of them to.  
>1:19 pm · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>So how are the birds? Have any hatched yet?  
>1:23 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Yes! They're so cute and awesome! Gilbird looks so proud. He fluffs up his feathers and chirps. Ludwig wants me to put them in the shed cuz they're so loud  
>1:25 pm · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>Send some pictures when you can. But ONLY pictures!  
>1:27 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Ha ha ha. Gilbird and Birtilda would never forgive me if I sent away one of their babies. I'll wait until they're full grown.  
>1:28 pm · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>No. No birds. Period.  
>1:29 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>[picture]  
>But look how cute they are! Aren't they awesome? That's proud papa Gilbird with them.<br>1:32 pm · Reply

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>Yes, Gil. They're very cute. That doesn't change the fact that I don't want a bird. And who knows what Al would teach it  
>1:36 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I didn't think of that. I'll just wait until you come home for good.  
>1:37 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p><em>E-mail<em>

8/22/2011  
>Dear Mom,<p>

Ivan and I are going to try and get people interested in starting a college hockey team next week. We've gotten permission to have a club and if we can get enough people, then they'll let us form a team. So far I've gotten Alfred and Carlos to promise to join us, but no one else.  
>Gilbert keeps threatening to send me a bird. Could you talk to him for me? Or ask Ludwig to talk to him about it? He won't listen to me and I can't tell if he's joking or not.<p>

Alfred got himself locked in the trunk of Antonio's car today. I don't even bother asking him how he gets into these types of situations anymore. When I went upstairs to talk to Antonio about it, he acting like he didn't know a thing about it. I couldn't tell if he really didn't know or if he was just pretending. It doesn't matter now. Al's out of the trunk and is now down the hall playing video games with Kiku.  
>I wish he could keep out of trouble for one day.<p>

Love,  
>Matthew<p>

* * *

><p>825/2011

Dear Mom,  
>Al brought home a pair of kittens today. I keep telling him that he needs to take them to the shelter, that we can't afford to keep them, but he's not listening. Maybe I should try asking around to see if anyone else could take them. Al might be more willing to agree with that. I'll go upstairs and ask Heracles when I have time.<p>

Wish me luck.

Love,  
>Matthew<p>

* * *

><p><em>Facebook<em>

**Alfred F. Jones** posted **3 new pictures  
><strong>August 25, 2011 - 4:53 pm · Comment · Like

**Alfred F. Jones** found a pair of fluffy kittens near the dumpsters at McDonald's today, so I brought them home.  
>August 25, 2011 - 4:55 pm · Comment · Like<br>[**Heracles Karpusi** and **Kiku Honda **_like_ this]  
><strong>Kiku Honda<strong>: If you'd like, Heracles and I could go out and buy a few things for them. How old are they?  
>4:59 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: Dunno. Wanna come over and see them?  
>5:05 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: Would Heracles want to adopt them?  
>5:08 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>**Heracles Karpusi**: I can't take them, I'm sorry. Sadik is threatening to move out if I get any more.  
>5:10 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: I want to keep them.  
>5:11 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: We're going to have to talk when I get back home.  
>5:13 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

* * *

><p>It'd been three days since Alfred brought the pair of kittens home and, to no one's surprise, they were still there. Matthew had tried asking everyone in the apartment building to take them in, but they had all refused.<p>

Alfred wasn't helping matters. He and Heracles had spent an entire afternoon together talking about caring for cats and buying thing's they'd need. As a result, Matthew could no longer walk through any room without accidentally stepping on a toy or having one of the kittens attack his feet.

He grumbled to himself as he flopped down on the couch. He should've taken them to the shelter when he'd had the chance. Alfred had gotten everyone in the building on his side - including Ivan and Carlos - so if Matthew tried to take the kittens away, someone would stop him.

If he had any one good thing to say about the fluffy little devils, it was that Alfred had managed to keep himself out of trouble since he brought them home. Matthew knew it wouldn't last very long.

Matthew closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet while he could. It didn't last long.

There was one thump of something hitting the couch and falling down. It was followed by two more thumps and then tiny paws stepped across his chest. One of the kittens settled on his chest, kneading its small, needle-like claws into his shirt. The other one curled up against the side of his neck and began purring.

He opened his eyes, unsurprised to see the kitten with brown fur on its tail and around its neck staring at him with bright blue eyes. He groaned. "Only Al would manage to find himself in cat form."

Al-cat blinked slowly, digging its claws in once more before drifting off to sleep. The other kitten, who had tan fur where Al-cat had brown, snuggled closer to his neck and continued purring.

"You're not so bad," Matthew whispered to the cuddly one. "Maybe you can stay…"

When Alfred came home later that day, he found his brother napping on the couch with the kittens. He snapped a quick picture with his phone and then quietly snuck over to Matthew's room to use the computer and update his face book status.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred F. Jones<strong> posted a photo  
>August 28, 2011 - 6:34 pm · Comment · Like<p>

**Ivan Braginski **to **Matthew Williams  
><strong>Still planning on giving away the kittens? You look very cozy with them on the couch.  
>August 28, 2011 - 7:12 pm · Comment · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: What are you talking about?  
>7:20 pm · Like<br>**Ivan Braginski**: Alfred posted a picture  
>7:23 pm · Like<br>**Ivan Braginski**: You should name them before he can.  
>7:25 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: I'm pretty sure he's already named them. But if you have any suggestions, I'd like to hear them.  
>7:37 pm · Like<br>**Ivan Braginski**: How about Matvey and Fredka?  
>7:38 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: It's bad enough that Gil named a bird after me. I don't want a cat too. But you should call Al "Fredka" more often. It really bothers him.  
>7:40 pm · Like<br>**Ivan Braginski**: You don't mind that I call you Matvey, do you?  
>7:40 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: Of all the nicknames people have for me, yours is my favourite.  
>7:41 pm · Like · [<em>Ivan Braginski <em>likes this]  
><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt<strong>: Wow. Harsh, Birdie. I see how it is.  
>7:41 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: It's not like you've never heard it before. Stop calling me Birdie.  
>7:42 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Why do you have such a problem with my nickname but not with Braginski's?  
>7:43 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: because at least "Matvey" is just the Russian form of my name and is perfectly masculine. "Birdie" is a nickname you'd give to a girl. I'm not a girl.  
>7:44 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Close enough.  
>7:45 pm · Like<p>

* * *

><p>To: Elizaveta<br>From: Matthew  
>Could you smack Gilbert for me when you get the chance? He's calling me a girl again.<br>August 28, 2011 - 7:47 pm · Reply

To: Matt  
>From: Elizaveta<br>I'm on my way to eat pizza with him right now. I'll hit him once I get there. ;)  
>7:52 pm · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Thanks!  
>7:53 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert grinned as he raised his camera and snapped a series of pictures. The scowl his brother cast in his direction did nothing to diminish his joy. Nothing could make him sad when there were baby birds unsteadily fluttering around Ludwig's feet while Gilbird and Birtilda flew around his head, chirping incessantly.<p>

"Gilbert, I'm trying to cook," Ludwig growled out between clenched teeth.

"And you're doing a great job," Gilbert said cheekily. He snapped a few more pictures and then left the room. The baby birds hopped after him as their parents flew over to alight on his shoulders. "Mattie's going to love these!"

Ludwig blanched and turned away from the stove. "Gilbert! Don't post those online!"

"I _was_ just going to send them to Mattie in an e-mail, but that's a _much_ better idea! Thanks, Luddy!" Gilbert shouted back.

Ludwig could only groan when he heard his brother cackle in glee, knowing that there was no convincing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt <strong>posted 23 photos - tagged **Ludwig Beilschmidt  
><strong>August 29, 2011 - 1:32 pm · Comment · Like  
>[<strong>Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas, <strong>and **7 others** like this]  
><strong>Feliciano Vargas<strong>: The birds are so cute! They look so fluffy!  
>1:40 pm · Like<br>**Matthew Williams**: Ludwig doesn't look very happy that you're taking pictures of him again. But the birds are very cute. Better keep the windows shut so they don't fly away.  
>1:43 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: I've decided that they can fly away if they'd like. I'm sure they'll come back to visit and get food. But don't tell West.  
>1:44 pm · Like<br>**Elizaveta Héderváry**: You know he could easily read any of this, right?  
>1:46 pm · Like<br>**Laura Peeters**: How cute~ I wish I could have a bird, but we already have a dog and a rabbits and the house is chaotic enough with both of them.  
>1:59 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: You can come over and see them anytime you want. Just don't bring your brother.  
>2:00 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: *The older one.  
>2:00 pm · Like<br>**Laura Peeters**: I'll come visit soon. :)  
>2:02 pm · Like<p>

* * *

><p><em>Text Message<em>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>I guess we're keeping the cats.  
>August 30, 2011 - 9:03 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I'm surprised it took you five days to give in. Even I thought those fuckers were cute. Thought you couldn't afford pets.  
>9:07 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>We can't. But Al got everyone in the building on his side and they keep bringing gifts of food and toys over for them. And by everyone I mean EVERY SINGLE PERSON. It's crazy.  
>9:10 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>No way I'm sending you a bird now. It'd get eaten by those adorable monsters.  
>9:12 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>I'll return the cage you sent me when we head back for Christmas. I need to save money. Sending packages is expensive.  
>9:14 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>That's okay, I've got my own. And I think Laura might take one of the birds. She seems pretty interested in them.  
>9:15 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>Maybe she will. Have you named them yet?  
>9:16 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Yeah. Laura came over way early this morning and helped me name them. Have I ever mentioned how strange I think she is?  
>9:17 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>No. I didn't even know the two of you were friends. Especially considering how much Lars dislikes you.  
>9:18 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>She's way more awesome than her brother. It's not very hard to be.  
>9:19 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Veta set us up on a date last year. Didn't really work out. Didn't I tell you?  
>9:19 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>No. You forgot to mention that. Anyway, what'd you name them?  
>9:22 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>The girls are Birdlin and Birgium. The boys are Ludbird, Elibird, and Katbird.  
>9:23 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>… did you name a bird after my mom? A BOY bird? Why was a girl bird named for me!?  
>9:24 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Because 'Birderine' sounds and looks weird. And you said not to name any "Mattbird".  
>9:25 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>All I said was to not name a girl bird after me.  
>9:27 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Oh well. Too late! They're all named now and I like those names, so I'm not changing them.  
>9:29 am · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>You suck, Gil.  
>9:30 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Do not!  
>9:31 am · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Birdie<br>From: Gilbert  
>Hey, so, what'd you name the cats?<br>August 30, 2011 - 12:45 pm · Reply

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>I didn't. Al did. The one with the darker fur is "Americat" and the lighter one is "Catada".  
>12:56 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Wow. That's kind of lame.  
>12:58 pm · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>I dunno. I think it's a little clever. Americat sure acts a lot like him. He keeps stealing Al's hamburgers.  
>1:01 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Ha ha ha! Now all you need is for Catada to steal your pancakes. Then it'll be the two of you in cat form!  
>1:03 pm · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>Ha ha, very funny. I hope you never find a cat version of yourself. Gilbird is enough.  
>1:05 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I'm not much of a cat person anyway. Cats eat birds, which isn't awesome. Speaking of birds, Luddy's cooking so I'm going to take them down there so they can fly around him some more. They really like him.  
>1:07 pm · Reply<p>

To: ~Awesome~  
>From: Matthew<br>Alright. Have fun with that.  
>1:08 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>94/11 - 11:43 am

Dear Mom,

I think it's safe to say that Al and I have been adopted by the cats. He named them Catada and Americat. (Part of me's just happy that he didn't name one of them "kitler". I didn't dare bring it up.) I have to admit that they've grown on me since he brought them home. They like curling up next to me at night because Al moves around in his sleep too much and it annoys them. Everyone else in the building have been helping us out, especially Kiku and Heracles. Katyusha and Ivan come over every day to play with them.

Speaking of Ivan, our plans to put together a college hockey team aren't going very well. We haven't even generated much interest in the club aspect. I guess we'll just stick to playing with the guys at the local skate center.

I won't be able to write very much for a while. I'm working more hours at the ice cream shop and have two big projects in school to start preparing for. Between that and rescuing Al from stuff he gets stuck in, hockey, and taking care of the cats, I don't have much free time anymore. What free time I do have is eaten up by people dropping by our room unannounced to hang out (or in Lovino's case, hide from Antonio). I also had to go get a new cell phone because Al "borrowed" mine and lost it. I'm sure everything will calm down soon. I hope it will. I don't think I could handle it if things got crazier around here.

Love, Matthew

* * *

><p>To: Birdie<br>From: Gilbert  
>I think I'm starting to regret setting my boss on fire. Luddy won't lend me money anymore.<br>September 6, 2011 - 3:46 pm · Reply

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Veta's being lame too. And Aster chewed up my diary.  
>4:04 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Tell anyone I have a diary and I'll tell about all of yours and where you've hidden them.  
>4:05 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Guess you're busy with school or something. Just lemme know when you've got a few minutes to chat.  
>4:58 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Birdie<br>From: Gilbert  
>Hey, Laura told me about this awesome thing today! Text me<br>September 7, 2011 - 8:43 pm · Reply

* * *

><p>To: Birdie<br>From: Gilbert  
>Your lameass bro didn't throw your phone out the window again, did he?<br>September 8, 2011 - 10:21 am · Reply

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt <strong>to **Matthew Williams  
><strong>Hey, I think something's wrong with your phone. Have you gotten any of my messages?  
>September 8, 2011 - 7:29 pm · Comment · Like<p>

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **to **Alfred F. Jones  
><strong>You didn't throw Mattie's phone out the window again, did you?  
>September 9, 2011 - 3:47 pm · Comment · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: course not. He'd kill me if I did that again  
>4:54 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: why do you wanna know?  
>4:55 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: he's not answering my messages  
>4:56 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: that's weird, dude. He's getting mine. Ignores most of them. The jackass. Maybe something's up with your phone and it's not sending shit correctly  
>4:58 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: maybe  
>4:58 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Hey, tell him to call me, ok?  
>4:59 pm · Like<br>**Alfred F. Jones**: I'll try, but I'm gonna wait until he's not doing homework. Last time I tried to ask him if he wanted anything from BK and he about bit my head off. Guess the teachers are really loading him down this year. I told him it was a bad idea to take the maximum amount  
>5:02 pm · Like<br>**Gilbert Beilschmidt**: Ok thanks  
>5:03 pm · Like<p>

* * *

><p>To: Matthew<br>From: Alfred  
>Going out to hang with Artie and Kiku<br>September 9, 2011 - 5:44 pm · Reply

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Alright, have fun. Bring back milk, we're out.  
>5:46 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Sure thing, bro. Oh yeah, and Gilbo wants you to call him.  
>5:47 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Okay. I'll do it once I've finished this essay.  
>5:48 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Alfuck<br>From: Gilbert  
>I thought you were gonna tell Mattie to call me<br>September 11, 2011 10:30 am · Reply

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>I did! He said he'd do it once he finished some essay  
>10:34 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>He hasn't done it. Remind him again  
>10:35 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>FINE. But if he kills me, I'm coming back to haunt you  
>10:36 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>I told him and he threw a book at my head  
>10:37 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>I think I have a concussion now  
>10:37 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>Don't be a weenie, Jones.  
>10:38 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>Lets see you go in there when he's like that! He threatened to get his hockey stick if I bothered him while he's studying again. Has he always been this anal about school?  
>10:39 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>A little. It's not usually this bad. Go find someone who knows how to make good pancakes and smother it in maple syrup and give it to him. He'll chill out a little then.  
>10:41 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>I'll give it a try. I think Ivan's hot sister can cook. Wish me luck  
>10:42 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>So I might have mentioned to Ivan that Mattie's been stressed and Yong Soo overheard and sort of dragged Mattie out of the apartment to go have fun. Sorry dude  
>11:04 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>I asked you to do one fucking thing, Jones  
>11:06 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>Look, I said I was sorry, ok? I'll keep trying. Maybe a day out with Yong Soo will chill him out a bit.  
>11:07 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>I know. Thanks for helping  
>11:11 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>Wow, you actually have manners  
>11:13 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>Fuck you, Jones  
>11:14 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>Hahaha, no thanks. Didn't kno you were into dudes  
>11:15 am · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Matthew<br>From: Alfred  
>Ok, so I might've PO'd your BFF. Call him before he finds some way to kill me long distance<br>September 11, 2011 - 11:16 am · Reply

* * *

><p>To: Matthew<br>From: Alfred  
>Seriously bro, call Gilbert. He won't stop bothering me.<br>September 12, 2011 - 1:43 pm · Reply

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I'm in class right now, Al. I shouldn't even be texting you.  
>1:45 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Then do it on your break or something. He won't leave me alone. It's annoying.  
>1:46 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Okay, okay. I'll do it later. Tell Gil to leave you alone and that I'll call him once my class ends.  
>1:47 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>K  
>1:50 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Matthew<br>From: Alfred  
>Matt. Seriously.<br>September 13, 2011 - 1:02 pm · Reply

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Bro, pick up ur phone  
>1:32 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I'm working, Al! Stop ringing me!  
>1:50 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>You need to fucking call Gilbert. This is getting really dumb, Matt.  
>1:52 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I already did!  
>1:54 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Really? Cuz he says you haven't. And I don't think he'd keep bugging me like this if you hadn't. Call the fucker.  
>1:57 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>But I did it after class yesterday! Just as soon as I got out of class, I got my phone out and went through my contacts and… oh. Shit.  
>2:04 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>And people say I'm the irresponsible one.  
>2:06 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Matt? U still there?  
>2:45 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Guess ur boss caught you texting. See u at home. I'll sit with u and make sure u call Gilbo  
>3:17 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Birdie<br>From: Gilbert  
>You're not mad at me, are you?<br>September 13, 2011 - 5:28 pm · Reply

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Stop txting me  
>5:31 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>922/11 - 5:13 pm

Dear Mom,

Here's some pictures of the cats. I managed to get a video of Americat stealing a hamburger patty when Al wasn't looking too.

I'd write more, but Al just texted me to say that he got locked in the storage closet in the basement and Ivan asked me to come over just seconds later. So I figure I'll go find out why Al's locked in a closet and then decide when to get him out. He can't keep making people angry and expect me to bail him out of trouble.

Love, Matthew

* * *

><p>After shooing Americat and Catada away from the door, Matthew quickly slipped out into the hall and shut the door before the balls of fluff could follow him. He knew <em>exactly<em> who had locked his brother into the storage closet. His friend hadn't exactly made it a secret.

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door, waiting for his friend to answer. It didn't take long.

Matthew sighed heavily and looked up at the taler man. "Okay, Ivan. Why have you kidnapped my brother and locked him in a closet?"

"Because this way he can practice getting out of closet," Ivan responded with a massive grin on his face.

He looked so proud of himself that Matthew was rendered speechless for a moment while he tried to figure out whether or not Ivan was calling Alfred gay. Matthew made a strange, squeaking sort of noise before closing his mouth, unable to correctly form a sentence. Ivan's grin began to fade as concern took over.

"Matvey, are you okay?" Ivan asked

Matthew nodded. "I- yeah. I'm fine. Just… just remind me to get him out later if he doesn't escape. There aren't any harmful or strange chemicals in there, are there?"

Ivan looked a little puzzled by the question. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I just don't want to go down there to find he's screaming in pain or grown a third arm or something," Matthew said with a shrug.

"You're silly, Matvey." Ivan laughed and opened the door wider so Matthew could step inside. "Come inside. I found a new movie we can watch!"

"Sounds good," Matthew said, more than happy to spend the rest of the day with his friend, just relaxing on the couch. It was a welcome change from his busy schedule. In the back of his mind, he worried about leaving Alfred in the closet for a few hours, but he figured it wouldn't be ten minutes before his brother got tired of waiting and found someone else to rescue him.

* * *

><p>To: Matthew<br>From: Alfred  
>Dude. Not awesome.<br>September 22, 2011 - 5:30 pm · Reply

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Seriously, bro. Where are you?  
>5:32 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Now I'm getting worried. You're coming to get me out, right?  
>5:35 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Matt  
>5:36 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Matt  
>5:37 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Come get me.  
>5:38 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>There's something moving in here. Hurry up.  
>5:39 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Matt  
>5:40 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Please don't leave me here.  
>5:40 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Artie<br>From: Alfred  
>I'm locked in the closet in the basement and Matt won't get me out.<br>September 22, 2011 - 5:41 pm · Reply

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>I can't help you right now, I'm working. Can't you ask Kiku?  
>5:44 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>No. He ran off to hang with Heracles or something. And Matt won't write me back. What time do you get off today?  
>5:45 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Not until 9. Have you tried anyone else?  
>5:46 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>I called Francis, but he laughed at me. And everyone else is either working or at school or not picking up their phone.  
>5:47 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>I'll send a message to my brothers. I'm sure they're doing nothing but lazing about the apartment, waiting for an appropriate time to go to the pub.  
>5:50 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>You're the best friend ever, Artie!  
>5:50 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Don't call me that. Scotty's on his way down.  
>5:52 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Sweet. Scotty's awesome!  
>5:53 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>If you say so. I have to get back to work now. See you later.  
>5:55 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>To: Matthew<br>From: Alfred  
>Not awesome, bro. I had to get Artie to call Scotty to rescue me.<br>September 22, 2011 - 5:56 pm · Reply

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>If you'd stop bullying my friends, maybe I'd be a little more happy to help you out when you get in trouble.  
>5:58 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Wait, you've had your phone this whole time? Dude. Not cool. Not cool at all. And I didn't do anything to Carlos!  
>5:59 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I meant Ivan. And yes. I've had my phone this whole time.  
>6:01 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>What did you do to Carlos?  
>6:01 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Nothing!  
>6:03 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Bullshit.  
>6:03 pm · Reply<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert wasn't happy.<p>

In fact, if Ludwig had to put a word to the way his older brother had been acting for the past month, he would have to say that he looked depressed. Not even his flock of tiny yellow birds could cheer him up. They certainly tried to, twittering around him and doing their best to be entertaining.

Ludwig was getting worried.

He'd tried to cheer his brother up. He offered to make him pancakes for dinner. He let Aster jump up onto the couch and cuddle with Gilbert, though every part of him screamed to make her get down. Not even a surprise visit from their father worked for long.

He thought about getting Elizaveta involved, but she'd been so busy with work lately that he didn't want to bother her. And the only other person who could possibly raise his spirits was currently attending college in America.

Once Ludwig thought about it, he started to wonder if Matthew was the source of his brother's mood. He couldn't help but notice the lack of messages the two passed on face book, as well as the significant decrease in texting. (Ludwig always knew when it was Matthew thanks to the short tone Gilbert had set for his best friend.)

Maybe the two had a fight and weren't talking?

That would certainly explain things, but what could be serious enough to cause such a thing?

After all of the things Gilbert had put Matthew (and everyone else) through over the years, it was difficult to imagine what the breaking point could be. But it was even harder to imagine what_ Matthew_ could have done to make Gilbert stop talking to him.

Ludwig retreated to the kitchen to think. Though it was invaded by chicks on a daily basis, it was still his sacred space where he could go to be alone. Besides, they were busy tweeting away in the living room, trying to cheer up his brother.

Out of habit, he put on his apron - a plain, powder blue thing he'd bought for himself after the dogs destroyed the one Gilbert had gotten him as a joke for his birthday one year - and set about to cleaning the already spotless kitchen. As he started wiping down the counters, he let his mind drift.

* * *

><p>His phone was ringing.<p>

Matthew blearily looked around, lifting his head from his warm pillow and reaching for where his glasses should be resting on the night table.

Except they weren't. And for some reason, the table was missing as well.

Then Matthew remembered that he wasn't snuggled up in his warm bed and that he'd ignored that lengthy history essay in favor of spending the evening watching movies with Ivan. He must've fallen asleep at some point, because he was still there, on the couch, and had been resting his head on Ivan's shoulder.

Suddenly wide awake, Matthew jerked away from his friend and began his search for his phone using the dim light of the television. Ivan remained asleep, breathing softly, completely unbothered by the loud German rock music blaring from his phone.

At long last, his fingers found the smooth surface of his phone, which had wound up partially under the couch. Trying not to wake his sleeping friend, Matthew quickly answered with a whispered "Hello?"

"_Matthew?"_

The Canadian frowned. "Ludwig? D-don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you calling so late?"

"_Late?" _The teenager repeated. _"It's only nine o'clock. I apologize if I woke you."_

"Nah, it's okay. I've been woken by much worse," Matthew said with a yawn. "Is everything okay? How'd you get my number?"

Ludwig was silent for a moment. _"Feliciano gave it to me. I'm calling because I was wondering if you've talked to Gilbert lately. He's been moping around the house for weeks and I can't figure out why."_

Matthew thought back to the last time he'd talked to his friend. Surely it wasn't that long ago. Actually, he hadn't gotten a text message from him in over a month, which was really odd. Gil usually sent him a message every day. And it'd been ages since he last checked facebook, with the crazy amount of stuff he had to do on a daily basis. (Maybe Al had the right idea about not taking the maximum amount of classes. Not that Matthew would ever admit that.)

The last thing he remembered talking to Gilbert about had been something about Al's crazy kittens and then… nothing. Not a single message. Not since Al lost his phone.

Oh.

Matthew paled, frantically trying to recall if he'd ever given Gilbert his new phone number. "Fuck me. Lud, I've done something really dumb. Oh, _maple_. No wonder Gil kept bugging Al. I thought it was weird that he didn't call me himself, but- fuck." He stood up and began pacing around in the dark, stepping on what he assumed what the popcorn from his and Ivan's food fight. "What am I going to do? I- I can't believe I forgot to give Gil my new number. So stupid…"

Ivan began to stir as Matthew's voice rose above a whisper. "Matvey?"

Matthew was too busy nodding frantically to whatever advice Ludwig was giving him. "O-okay. Yeah. Good idea. Alright, I'll go back across the hall and see if Al has a webcam. If he doesn't, I'm sure someone around here does. I'll find one, just give me about twenty minutes to figure this out. Thanks, Ludwig. I owe you one." He listened for a moment longer and then snapped his phone shut, ending the call.

"Matvey?" Ivan asked again.

Matthew jumped in surprise and looked at his friend guiltily. "Sorry I woke you up. I've got to go take care of something - an emergency. Have you seen my glasses?"

Ivan nodded, gesturing vaguely to the table covered in snacks. "You feel asleep with them on, so I put them there. I didn't want you to break them."

"Thanks," Matthew said gratefully. He walked over to the table and quickly found his glasses perched on top of a box of oreos. He crammed them back onto his face and apologized to Ivan for cutting their movie night short before stumbling his way to the door. He quickly promised a rain check and then left.

Ivan watched him go with sadness weighing down his heart. He'd been having such a pleasant evening. But if there was something his friend needed to take care of, then he wasn't going to stop him. After all, Matthew had promised to try movie night again.

Maybe next time he'd be able to work up the courage ask his friend on a date instead of just inviting him in for a movie.

* * *

><p>End chapter<p> 


	12. Third Semester part 2

**All for the Love of Maple Syrup**

_Third Semester - Part _2

_Text message_

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Kiku<br>Ludwig called Feliciano today. It looks like they're making good progress.  
>September 22, 2011 - 9:16 pm · Reply<p>

To: Kiku  
>From: Elizaveta<br>Already? I thought for sure that it would take longer. I've been so busy lately that I never got around to casually bringing up Feliciano in conversation.  
>9:18 pm · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Kiku<br>According to Feliciano, Gilbert hasn't been feeling well and he needed to get Matthew's phone number to see if he could help.  
>9:19 pm · Reply<p>

To: Kiku  
>From: Elizaveta<br>Well that's a good start. I hope nothing too bad happened when Ludwig called.  
>9:20 pm · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Kiku<br>I didn't ask. Feliciano looked happy about it and I didn't hear much yelling, so I suppose it went well.  
>9:22 pm · Reply<p>

To: Kiku  
>From: Elizaveta<br>Excellent  
>9:23 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It took Matthew a while, but with a little help from Yong Soo he got everything set up properly. Once he made it absolutely clear that he would hang out with him as a thank you for helping him out, Matthew was able to shoo the teenager from his room. He then sat at his desk and waited for Ludwig to log on.

He nervously flicked one of the pencils on his desk and watched it spin around. He wasn't sure what to expect from Gilbert. They'd never gone without speaking for so long - except for maybe the previous semester when they both agreed to try only communicating with handwritten letters. But at least then Gilbert didn't think he was ignoring him or anything!

Matthew groaned and leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe this! How could I have not noticed?"

A strange sound from his computer caught his attention and he sat up properly in time to see the blurry image of the Beilschmidt kitchen. Ludwig must have been in the process of moving the laptop to wherever Gilbert was moping because the picture didn't clear up for another minute.

The pencil Matthew had spun chose that moment to roll right off the desk. The Canadian bent down to pick it up and by the time he'd straightened up again Ludwig had set the laptop on a table in the living room and turned it to face Gilbert.

At least, Matthew assumed it was Gilbert and not a breathing mass of blankets. He couldn't help but smile at the twittering flock of birds hopping all over the couch

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Gilbert, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"I don't care."

"I think you do."

Matthew had an idea. He located his new cell phone and quickly typed up a message, which he sent to Gilbert. He waited a few seconds and then he could hear Gilbert's phone chime. The pile of blankets rustled briefly and he assumed his friend was checking the message. It didn't take long before the albino shoved off the covers, upsetting all of the birds, and nearly fell off the couch in his haste to roll over to look at the laptop.

"Matt!" Gilbert exclaimed hoarsely.

"Gil, I-" The words got caught in Matthew's throat. He swallowed thickly and tried again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just - oh, _maple_, things have been crazy down here. And then Al lost my phone and I had to get a new one and I figured, why not get a new number so that one creepy old lady can't call me anymore…"

Gilbert said nothing. He stared at the computer screen without a hint of joy on his features.

Matthew looked down. "I should have realized sooner… I should have listened to Alfred. I didn't realize how long it'd been since we last talked." He paused to rub at his eyes.

"Birdie, don't start crying."

Matthew looked up at the screen in time to see his friend sit up straight, once again disturbing all of the birds. They quickly alighted on their favorite person, with Gilbird taking his customary place nestled in silvery-white hair. "I'm not going to cry. Hoser," he tacked onto the end.

Gilbert grinned.

Just like that, everything went back to normal between them. Something as simple as not talking for a whole month wasn't enough to even bruise a friendship that had been built over years and years.

They talked for hours into the night, telling one another what they'd been doing and what silly or strange things their brothers had been up to. At one point during their conversation, both Americat and Catada decided Matthew's keyboard was the perfect place to sleep. Gilbert laughed uproariously as he watched his friend struggle to get the two of them to behave, only to end up with one of them curled up on his lap and the other stretched out in his arms.

"See what I have to deal with?" Matthew asked, trying to shift Americat so he had at least one arm free. "Al shuts them out of his room because they try to sleep on his face. So then I have to deal with them. I mean, at least they just curl up next to me all night and don't decide they want to pounce on my feet every time I move, but that doesn't mean it's not annoying."

Gilbert laughed. "That's why I had to get a bigger cage for the birds. They kept getting up under the blankets while I was sleeping and I was afraid I'd roll over and crush them. So get a cage or lock them out or something."

Matthew sighed heavily. "We tried that. They either waited outside my door, pawing at it and meowing all night or threw a fit in the cage. This is exactly why I didn't want to keep them."

"Too late now," Gilbert said. "They've _bonded_ with you. I'm pretty sure you're stuck with them now. Oh man, this means you're going to have to bring them home with you, doesn't it?"

"Fuck that," Matthew said bluntly. "Al can keep them here."

"I dunno, Birdie. They look pretty cozy."

"I'm not bringing the cats home, Gil."

Matthew quickly changed the subject after that, asking Gilbert what he was planning to do with the birds or if he was just going to keep all of them. The albino happily dove into the conversation, talking about how he was planning on leading all of them outside in the next few days to see how they liked it. Though he said he wouldn't be sad if any of them flew away, Matthew knew he'd be upset about it.

After that they discussed plans for the upcoming holidays. Matthew knew Al would try to drag him into some strange costume group for Halloween and was already making plans to counteract it. (Mostly by deciding what he was going to dress as ahead of time. He'd been a Mountie the year before, so he couldn't do that again. It'd been a while since he'd gone as a hockey player, so he figured he'd do that.) Gilbert mentioned wanting to do something awesome with Elizaveta like they did the year before, but he wasn't sure exactly what yet.

"We'll be driving back up for Christmas, of course," Matthew said. "Dad was hoping we'd stay here this year, but we convinced him to celebrate it early. I think we agreed to combine it with America's Thanksgiving. It's a bit weird, but whatever works."

"As long as you're coming home," said Gilbert. "Hey, d'you think you can leave Alfred behind this year? You know, as fun as it was to get locked on the roof in the _snow_ for ten minutes, I'd rather not do it again."

Matthew chuckled. "Well, I did warn you not to challenge him to a game of truth or dare, but you didn't listen. To Al there's no worse punishment than being stuck out in the snow."

"Yeah, I noticed. Hey, how about instead of bringing Alfred with you, you bring up Feliciano instead. I think Luddy would like that," Gilbert said, only half joking.

"I think Lovino would kill me if I tried," Matthew replied. Were the time not inching close to two in the morning, he would've felt more alarmed by how true that statement was. He wasn't sure what was keeping him awake at that point, but he wasn't about to go to sleep when he was talking to Gilbert after so long. "I don't think their grandfather would appreciate it either. Sorry, Gil, but Al's coming up with me."

Gilbert snapped his fingers. "Damn. It was worth a shot. Well, we'll just have to figure out something awesome to do instead. Something Veta can do with us. She's been complaining since summer that we keep leaving her out of plans. But no matter what, we've gotta have a massive snowball fight this year. You invite all of your friends and I'll drag Luddy out of the house and umm, I guess I'll see if our new neighbour wants to join us. He's pretty cool."

"New neighbour?" Matthew asked, unable to recall hearing anything about someone moving in. His mom usually mentioned things like that in her letters. "When did that happen?"

"A week or so ago, I guess," Gilbert said with a shrug. "I met him when I was helping Luddy walk the dogs. He moved here all the way from India, so being the awesome person that I am, I promised to show him around once he gets settled in."

Matthew yawned and idly stroked the top of Americat's head. "Well at least you have something fun to do. I've got one project due this week and two more due next week. I'd be finished with one of them if everyone around here would stop trying to drag me off to have fun. I just don't have time right now."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself so much."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to take as many classes as I could this semester so that when Spring rolls around I'll be able to finish up down here and transfer to finish my last two years at home." Matthew paused for a few seconds. "I'll miss it here, but I'm looking forward to going home a lot more."

"It's not like it's so far away that you'll never get to visit your brother," Gilbert reminded him. "Hell, if it weren't for my classes then I'd be down there every other weekend."

Matthew didn't doubt it.

Americat purred loudly and stretched out his front paws to smack Matthew on the cheek.

Gilbert snickered. "Guess that's his way of telling you to stop talking so he can sleep."

Matthew rolled his eyes and removed the paw from his face. "It is getting late. Why don't we do this again tomorrow? You can keep me company and laugh at me while I try to finish this stupid world history thing."

"Sounds good, Birdie. How about around one tomorrow? I should be done with my morning classes by then. I won't have to head back out until six or so," said Gilbert.

Matthew thought for a moment and then nodded. "That should be good. I hate to think what I'll owe Yong Soo for the continuing use of his camera though. I'm not sure how many K-drama nights I can sit through."

"You should get one of your own," Gilbert suggested.

"I'll look into it," promised Matthew.

The two talked for a few more minutes and then said their goodbyes. Matthew struggled to remove the kittens from his lap before he was finally able to crawl into bed. Just before he drifted off to sleep, the two joined him and curled up next to his side.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Jack Stevens to Matthew Williams  
>Have any plans for Christmas? Kiwi's flying out to join me and Sheila this year and we were wondering if you want to come too<br>September 23, 2011 - 5:52 pm · Comment · Like

Kiwi Shepfield to Alfred F. Jones  
>Come to Australia for Christmas.<br>September 23, 2011 - 6:23 pm · Comment · Like  
><span>Alfred F. Jones<span>: Do you get snow down there?  
>6:34 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Kiwi Shepfield: Nope  
>6:43 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Sweet! I'll try to convince Mattie!  
>6:45 pm · Like<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt to Jack Stevens  
>Stop trying to steal Birdie away. He's coming home for Christmas and we're going to have a fucking awesome snowball fight.<br>September 23, 2011 - 6:54 pm · Comment · Like  
><span>Jack Stevens<span>: Not if he comes to Australia. We'll build snowmen out of sand and grill up some food. It'll be great! And not cold  
>7:28 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Matt likes the cold.  
>7:30 pm · Like<br>Jack Stevens: He can play in the snow any time. Besides, he's only visited me once and it was when I was three. Doesn't count.  
>7:32 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: He already said he's coming home. Told me last night.  
>7:35 pm · Like<br>Jack Stevens: You're invited too, you know.  
>7:37 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: It would be interesting to have a non-snowy Christmas….  
>7:48 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Sorry, Jack. We're not going to Australia this Christmas. Maybe next year, if that's okay.  
>7:54 pm · Like<br>Jack Stevens: I'll hold you to that.  
>7:56 pm · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>I wanna go 2 Australia for x-mas. Can we?  
>September 23, 2011 - 8:10 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I've already told mom and Gilbert that we're going back home for Christmas. And we don't have the money to fly out to Australia. Not this year.  
>8:12 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>But they don't get snow!  
>8:13 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I know, Al. If Jack still wants us to visit next year, then we can do it then. He didn't give us enough warning.  
>8:16 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Boooooo  
>8:17 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Why are you texting me? You're just in the next room!  
>8:20 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Cuz every time I go in 2 talk 2 u, u throw shit at me. Not going in there anymore  
>8:22 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>That's because you keep coming in to ask stupid questions.  
>8:23 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Hey, those are totally legit questions.  
>8:24 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I don't care what you think, asking me my opinion on whether or not the green lantern movie was good or not isn't a legit question when I'm doing homework.  
>8:26 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>I needed help proving to Artie that I'm right!  
>8:27 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>The answer is "not good" by the way.  
>8:27 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Not all of us are comic book geeks.  
>8:30 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Ur missing out  
>8:31 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Look, I've really got to get this done. Can't you talk to Arthur or Kiku about this instead?  
>8:33 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>K  
>8:33 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Im Yong Soo getting ready for a day of fun with Matthew Williams!  
>September 24, 2011 - 9:13 am · Comment · Like<br>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: You should come upstairs later! I'm planning on making some churros for Lovino, but I always make too many and can't eat them all.  
>9:46 am · Like<br>Im Yong Soo: Sounds great! Message one of us when they're done!  
>9:48 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Will do!  
>9:50 am · Like<p>

Scotty Kirkland to Alfred F. Jones  
>I don't know if Arthur mentioned it, but we're getting a group together to go bowling tonight. Want to join us?<br>September 24, 2011 - 10:23 am · Comment · Like  
><span>Alfred F. Jones<span>: Sure! Sounds like loads of fun!  
>10:30 am · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Bro  
>September 24, 2011 - 11:16 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Where u at bro?  
>11:20 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Watching K-drama's with Yong Soo. Is something wrong?  
>11:22 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Nope. Just wanted to know where ur at cuz I couldn't find you  
>11:25 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Well now you know. Is that all? I'll be over here until tomorrow.  
>11:26 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>That's cool. I'm going out to do some bowling tonight. You guys could come too.  
>11:27 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>We're going to hang out here for the night. But thanks for the invite.  
>11:33 am · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Matvey  
>From: Ivan<br>Are you doing anything tonight?  
>2:29 pm · Reply<p>

To: Ivan  
>From: Matthew<br>I'm spending the day with Yong Soo, remember? As a 'thank you' for letting me use his webcam to talk to Gil.  
>2:38 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matvey  
>From: Ivan<br>What about tomorrow?  
>2:39 pm · Reply<p>

To: Ivan  
>From: Matthew<br>I wanted to finish one of my two remaining projects tomorrow. It shouldn't take me more than a few hours though. I'll let you know when I finish.  
>2:42 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matvey  
>From: Ivan<br>Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
>2:45 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Gilbert Beilschmidt Taking the birds outside today!  
>September 25, 2011 - 10:16 am · Comment · Like<br>[Ludwig Beilschmidt likes this]  
><span>Laura Peeters<span>: Sounds like fun! Can I come over and watch their first journey outside?  
>10:43 am · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Sure! I'm gonna set them loose around noon, but if you want to come over before then, you can.  
>10:47 am · Like<br>Laura Peeters: I'll be over in 30 minutes  
>10:48 am · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Birtilda and the babies flew away…  
>September 26, 2011 - 3:17 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>I'm sorry to hear that. I know you liked having them around.  
>3:20 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Yeah. I think Gilbird's the most upset. And Luddy's pretending like he's unhappy about this. He's not doing a very good job.  
>3:22 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Well, you did torment him with them from the moment they hatched. Now he can clean the house without worrying about stepping on one of them.  
>3:25 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I guess.  
>3:26 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>So what are you doing today?  
>3:29 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Don't get upset and don't tell Alfred. Or Lars. Or anybody else.  
>3:32 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Why would I get upset? What, did you decide to go hang out with someone instead of working on that project like you told me you were doing?  
>3:34 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Not exactly. I got that one finished a while ago so now all I have to worry about is my usual homework. And dealing with whatever Al gets into. Work too.  
>3:36 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Alright alright. So what are you doing?  
>3:37 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Ivan asked me on a date. So I'm getting ready for that.  
>3:39 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It took precisely thirty seconds for Gilbert to receive the message, read it, and call Matthew. He rapidly tapped his foot on the floor while waiting for his friend to answer. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say or why the thought of Matthew and Ivan going on a date bothered him so much, but he needed to hear his friend's voice. He had to be sure it wasn't Alfred or anyone else trying to play a horrible joke.

_"Gil?"_

"You're just kidding, right?" Gilbert asked straightaway. "Or you misunderstood him or something. You're not really going on a date with him, are you?"

Matthew sighed heavily. _"It really is a date. I know you and Ivan don't get along very well, but I like him."_

"That doesn't mean you have to go on a date with him!" Gilbert shouted.

_"Gil…"_

Gilbert huffed and flopped back against the couch. "Couldn't you date a cute girl instead? Like Braginski's sister. She's hot." He could just imagine his friend rolling his eyes.

_"Katyusha's sweet, but I don't like her like that. Look, it's just a date. It's not that big of a deal."_ Matthew paused for a moment. _"Don't tell anyone, okay? Not mom, not Ludwig, and definitely not Elizaveta. I don't want to make a big deal about this."_

Gilbert calmed down a little bit when he realized something. "So I'm the only other person who knows?"

_"Katyusha might know. But you're the only person I've told."_

He still wasn't happy about the situation, but it was somewhat gratifying to know that he was the only person Matthew trusted to tell. Part of his mind whispered that it didn't matter who Matthew dated, so long as he was happy. Unfortunately, the larger, louder part of his mind drowned it out with cries that his friend would be happier with someone who wasn't Ivan. Someone like… Well, Gilbert wasn't sure. He'd think of someone later. All he wanted to do at that moment was talk to Matthew while he had the chance. If he made him run late for his date, then that was a bonus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text Message_

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>I've got a great idea for Halloween!  
>September 27, 2011 - 11:43 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Shouldn't you be in class right now?  
>11:46 am · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>I am. But that doesn't matter. Me and Kiku came up with something perfect 4 Halloween. You gotta do it with us!  
>11:49 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Pay attention in class. We'll talk about this later  
>11:50 am · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Class is boooooring. I wanna talk now  
>11:52 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Later, Alfred.  
>11:53 am · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Laaaaaaaame  
>11:54 am · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>R u not going 2 text me now?  
>11:59 am · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Not cool, Artie.  
>12:05 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Fine. Me and Kiku will just start deciding things w/out u  
>12:08 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>We're out of class now. You gonna talk to me?  
>1:02 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Yes, I will. What's this idea of yours?  
>1:04 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Okay, so me n Kiku were trying 2 come up with some awesome group thingy to do 4 Francis's since last year we did different things and  
>1:06 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>I thought it'd be cool to get u in on it too. Anyway, we wanna do superheroes this year and since I did Captain America last year, we're gonna do DC characters this year.  
>1:06 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>I suppose you two have already chosen who you want to be.  
>1:07 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Kiku's gonna be the Green Lantern. I'm either gonna be Superman or Batman, depending on who you choose.  
>1:08 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>I'm not going to pick your costume for you.  
>1:09 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>No no no! That's not what I meant!  
>1:10 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Will you be Robin if I'm Batman?  
>1:11 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Movie or comics?  
>1:14 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Whichever one you want. So will you?  
>1:15 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Arthur<br>Sure. It's better than what I was planning on doing.  
>1:19 pm · Reply<p>

To: Artie  
>From: Alfred<br>Sweet! Okay, we'll talk about this once me and Kiku get back. I need 2 get Mattie in on this too.  
>1:22 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Matt!" Alfred shouted, slamming open the apartment door. He hopped inside while trying to kick off his shoes, not bothering to look up and see if his brother was around. "Matt, I've got the greatest idea for Halloween! You've gotta do it with me! Arthur already agreed, but only if more people join us!" He finally looked up and found his brother sitting on the couch, looking very cozy as he snuggled up next to Ivan. "What the _hell_, Matt?! Since when have you and Braginski been so… so…" He waved his hands around as if that would explain everything.

"Matvey and I are dating," Ivan said happily.

Matthew quietly groaned into the Russian's shoulder. "You weren't supposed to tell him yet…"

Alfred huffed loudly and marched over to the couch. "Move over."

"Al-" Matthew began.

"Don't care," Alfred interrupted. "Move over."

Matthew sighed heavily and scooted over so his brother could sit down between him and Ivan.

Alfred settled in quickly and crossed his arms over his chest. "When the fuck did this start? You haven't been secretly dating for months and I'm just now finding out. I should have known something was up when you two slept in the same bed back in July."

"We just started dating," Matthew said. "I wouldn't keep something like this from you for long."

Alfred eyed him for a moment and then cracked a grin. "Alright. Can't say I approve of your tastes, but whatever." He barely paused before he plowed onto the real reason he'd come home. "So, me and Kiku were talking in class today about what we're going to do for Halloween. We got Arthur in on this too, but we want a few more people."

"Sorry, Al. I'm going as a hockey player this year," Matthew said before his twin could ask.

Alfred pouted. "You haven't even heard my idea! It's nothing weird! Please, Mattie! You've gotta do it with us too! Hell, Braginski can join us if that'll get you to do it!"

"What is your idea?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I'm going to be Batman and Artie agreed to be Robin!" Alfred said happily. "And Kiku's gonna be the Green Lantern, so I figured we could get a few more people to do DC superheroes! Y'know, like Superman and Wonderwoman and stuff."

"Could I be Superman?" Ivan asked shyly.

"Sure, big guy!" Alfred exclaimed, patting the larger man on the shoulder. He turned his head to look at Matthew expectantly. "C'mon, Mattie. Say 'yes'!"

Matthew hesitated for a moment and then gave in. "Fine. But I'm not going to be a girl! I'll do some research later and decide who to be. Where are we going to get these costumes? Online?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, Kiku's going to make them. He must have some help, because he seemed pretty confident that he could get a bunch done in time. I'll check with him and let you know what days he wants to take measurements." He hopped up from the couch and walked quickly across the room to his stack of video games, carefully picking through them until he found one he'd borrowed from Kiku a few weeks back. "If you know anyone else who wants to do it with us, text me or something. I'll be back later. Don't do anything weird on the couch!"

Matthew sputtered angrily, but Alfred only laughed as he gathered up a few more things and left to meet back up with Kiku and Arthur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Katyusha would like to do the costume group with us.  
>September 27, 2011 - 6:26 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Sweet! Who does she want to be?  
>6:29 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>She said Power Girl  
>6:32 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Is it weird that her and Ivan know more about comics than I do?  
>6:33 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Nope. Btw, I figured out the perfect guy for you to be. Since you like archers and shit whenever we play games, you should be the Green Arrow.  
>6:35 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I don't know who that is.  
>6:36 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Look him up and lemme know what u think  
>6:37 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Okay.  
>6:38 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Alfred F. Jones this is going to be the best Halloween ever!  
>September 28, 2011 - 9:15 am · Comment · Like<br>[Kiku Honda, Ivan Braginski, and Francis B. like this]  
><span>Soren Kholer<span>: It's only September. Isn't it a little early to be thinking about Halloween?  
>9:56 am · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: its never too early  
>10:01 am · Like<br>Soren Kholer: You got your little pumpkin bucket too? Ready to go trick or treating  
>10:03 am · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Ur just jealous because you don't get awesome costumes like I do.  
>10:08 am · Like<br>Soren Kholer: I bet any costume I get is way better than yours.  
>10:10 am · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Oh yeah? What lame thing are you going as this year?  
>10:11 am · Like<br>Soren Kholer: You first  
>10:15 am · Like<br>Matthew Williams: What are you two arguing about now? This can't possibly be just about Halloween.  
>10:16 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Nikolai Christensen: Alfred keeps teasing Soren and I about our engagement.  
>10:18 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I'll have a talk with him.  
>10:20 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: It's just some harmless fun!  
>10:21 am · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_E-mail_

September 30, 2011 - 8:13 am

Dear mom,

Alfred talked me into doing a costume group with him for Francis's Halloween party this year. I'm actually starting to really like the idea. It's kind of nice to learn a little more about the comics and things that Alfred talks about. Him and Kiku have leant me a few things to read and Ivan's letting me borrow the few Superman comics he has. Turns out Ivan's kind of a closet nerd. Who would've thought? But at least it's something for him and Al to bond over. They're actually starting to get along.

I had a nice conversation with Nikolai the other day. He and Soren are planning on a late spring wedding. That is, if Soren will actually help him with anything. He says that he'll be sending out invitations in the next month or so. I still can't believe they're engaged.

I've finally finished those big projects. It's nice to not have to lock myself in my room whenever I get home from class so I can have some peace and quiet while I finish. I think I've got one more due next month and one last one in November, but at least they're not going to be all grouped together like these last three. The one project takes the place of a final exam, so that's one less test to study for.

We're starting to run low on maple syrup. I may have overdone it while I was working on my projects. I feel like I went through a bottle a day.  
>One more thing, before Gil or Al slip up and say something. Ivan and I are dating.<p>

Love,  
>Matthew<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Al  
>From: Faolán<br>Hey, could you help me with something?  
>October 1, 2011 - 8:20 am · Reply<p>

To: Faolán  
>From: Alfred<br>Sure thing! I'll finish helping Kiku take measurements and then I'll be right down. Shouldn't be more than 10 minutes  
>8:23 am · Reply<p>

To: Al  
>From: Faolán<br>Thanks!  
>8:24 am · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Less than ten minutes later, Alfred hopped down the last three steps on the stairwell and headed straight for the door to the Kirkland's apartment. Before he could raise the door to knock, the door swung open and one heavily freckled arm tugged him inside. Alfred stumbled, caught off guard by his friend's hastiness.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked as Faolán shut the door and turned around to face him. "You look like shit."

"I- um, yeah," Faolán murmured, losing his nerve. He scratched the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in carrot red hair. He took a deep breath and tried again. "There's this girl I like."

Alfred's eyes lit up. At last, a chance to be a totally awesome hero and help a friend in need! "Who is she? What's she like?"

Faolan relaxed a little when he didn't get teased. "She's really sweet. And kind. And… and…"

"Pretty?" Alfred prompted.

"Beautiful," Faolán sighed dreamily. "She always smiles at me when I say hello. And when I hold the door open for her, she says 'thank you'."

"So what's the problem?" Alfred asked.

Faolán was silent for a moment. He avoided Alfred's gaze, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I can't talk to her. I get all nervous and tongue-tied. And even if I asked her on a date, I wouldn't know what to do! I-I don't want to just ask her out to a movie or something. I want it to be special."

"Soooo," Alfred drawled, dragging out the 'o'. "You want my help?"

"Would you?" Faolán asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Alfred said, puffing out his chest. "A hero never turns down a request for help!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Where are you at?  
>October 2, 2011 - 11:23 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Being an awesome hero  
>11:32 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>That didn't really answer my question.  
>11:34 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>I'm helping someone  
>11:37 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Still doesn't tell me where you're at. Arthur and Kiku are looking for you.  
>11:39 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Secret. I'll be back in an hour or 2  
>11:43 am · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Faolán stared deep into Alfred's blue eyes, resting one hand on the blond's shoulder. "Alfred…"

"Yes?"

"This is the dumbest fucking thing you've ever suggested," Faolán said bluntly, removing his hand. "How is this going to help? It just feels weird!"

Alfred huffed and grabbed his friend's hand, placing it back on his shoulder. "Dude, trust me. This is going to help."

"If this is your way of hitting on me, it's not going to work," said Faolán.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Redheads aren't my thing."

"Yeah, I imagine blonds are more your style," Faolán muttered under his breath.

"You say something?"

"Nope," Faolán replied, steeling his nerves to try again. He cleared his throat and looked Alfred in the eyes once again. "I-I was wonder-"

"No stammering," Alfred interrupted.

"Shut up and let me do this!"

"Then do it!"

Faolán glared at him and jerked his hand away. "This isn't working. Isn't there something else we can try?"

Alfred stubbornly shook his head. "Nope. It's gotta be this way! Now man up and ask me on a date!"

Faolán was getting more angry and frustrated than nervous at that point. All he'd wanted was a little advice on how to ask a girl out on a proper date (which had to be different from the dating he'd done in high school) and what sort of date would be appropriate. He was beginning to think that Alfred hadn't been the best choice.

"Look, if you ask it just once then we'll move on. But you gotta be serious about it," Alfred said, taking some pity on his friend.

Faolán nodded. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing his annoyance towards the American dissipate. It was a minute or two before he opened his eyes and grasped Alfred's hands with his own. "I would be honored if you would go on a date with me."

Alfred bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"What the hell is going on?"

The duo sprang apart. Faolán's face blazed red in embarrassment at being caught in such a peculiar situation. Alfred, appearing a little guilty, immediately looked to the front door where Arthur and Francis were standing.

"Please, don't let us interrupt you," Francis said in a joking tone.

"We were just, um…" Alfred trailed off, unsure of how to explain what they were doing.

Arthur huffed and stormed past them without a word, heading straight for his bedroom. Faolán and Francis half expected him to slam the door and were surprised when he calmly shut it.

Confusion shown clearly in Alfred's eyes. "Is Artie okay?"

Francis sighed and murmured something that neither Alfred nor Faolán understood. He took a step like he wanted to follow after Arthur, but then thought better of it and decided to figure out what the two in front of him were up to. "Dare I ask what you've been doing?"

"I'm helping Faolán with his romance problems!" Alfred said happily.

Francis looked the exact opposite of impressed. He looked to the redhead with a raised eyebrow. "So you went to him for advice?" He paused for a moment when Faolán nodded. "Next time, come ask me. Now, I'm going to go talk to Arthur. You," he pointed to Alfred. "Don't ever give dating advice again."

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I thought it was a good plan…"

Francis shook his head and then went to explain things to Arthur before the man did anything rash. Sometimes he wished he never became a landlord - then he wouldn't have to deal with so much drama. (Actually, what he really wished was that Alfred hadn't moved in. Things were so much more peaceful before then.)

"Why's Artie so angry anyway?" Alfred quietly asked Faolán.

"Lets, um, go for a walk. I think it's time you know something."

"Alright, cool! We can figure out what you'll do on your date too!"

"No. We're going to focus on you and Arthur right now."

Not for the first time, Francis wondered how he always got dragged into relationship problems. Sure, he used to seek out opportunities to do a little matchmaking, but he'd left those days behind. Advice was one thing, but stepping in to intervene when things weren't going well was another.  
>"No turning back now," he murmured as he knocked on the door. "Arthur? It's Francis. I'm coming in."<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>I made Arthur mad.  
>October 2, 2011 - 1:03 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>What did you do this time?  
>1:05 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>He walked in on Faolán asking me out and got all angry about it and now I don't know what to do  
>1:06 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>What? You didn't say 'yes' did you?  
>1:07 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Don't be dumb, mattie. He didn't really ask me out. I was helping him practice! But that's not the point. What should I do?  
>1:09 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Have you tried to tell him what you were doing?  
>1:10 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>I did that! He won't answer my calls or texts  
>1:11 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Then go over there and talk to him. I don't understand how you get into these kinds of situations.  
>1:13 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>I don't get why he's so mad anyways  
>1:14 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I can't help you there.  
>1:15 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Faolán tried to explain it, I think. Something about how Artie agreeing to be Robin was a big deal.  
>1:17 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>So he tried to explain it in comic nerd terms and you still didn't understand it? Wow.  
>1:18 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Hey, watch it.  
>1:19 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Just go talk to him. I don't know what else to tell you.  
>1:20 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Worked things out with Artie!  
>October 2, 2011 - 8:26 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>I'm happy to hear that.  
>8:28 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Gilbert Beilschmidt to Matthew Williams  
>So what are you doing for Halloween this year? Hockey player or something else?<br>October 7, 2011 - 3:46 pm · Comment · Like  
><span>Matthew Williams<span>: Al wants to keep it a secret.  
>4:17 pm · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Now can you tell me what you're doing?  
>October 7, 2011 - 5:05 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>For Halloween? Al convinced me to do a superhero group with him. I'm going as the green arrow.  
>5:06 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I'm not sure if that sounds lame or awesome. You got a girl in the group?  
>5:07 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Yeah. Katyusha's going as power girl  
>5:08 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Okay, since you got a girl in your group then that elevates it from lame to awesome. Take some pictures. I wanna see how hot Katyusha looks.  
>5:10 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Sometimes the interest you show in her worries me. She's got a boyfriend, by the way. I think.  
>5:12 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>You think?  
>5:13 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>She went on a date with Faolán - one of Arthur's brothers, the other day. Alfred was weirdly happy about it. I guess it was what he was helping him with on Sunday.  
>5:15 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>So what about you and Braginski? Alfred find out about that yet?  
>5:18 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Yeah, he walked in on me and Ivan sitting on the couch. It was the same night he convinced me to be a superhero for Halloween. Him and Ivan have bonded over it  
>5:20 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I bet that's weird.  
>5:21 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>It is. Especially since he's using it as an excuse to intrude on our dates and alone time.  
>5:22 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>You're still dating him?  
>5:23 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Yeah  
>5:24 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>How's that going? Between your bro being a cockblock  
>5:27 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Alright I guess.  
>5:28 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Uh oh. Trouble in paradise, birdie?  
>5:29 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>I like being with him. A lot. It's just… I dunno. The romance bit always feels so awkward.  
>5:32 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>If its not working then maybe you should just go back to being friends. Or hockey buddies or whatever.  
>5:33 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Maybe.  
>5:35 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>It's turkey day!  
>October 10, 2011 - 8:42 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Don't eat so much that you throw up all over Ludwig's shoes this year.  
>8:56 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>It's been years since I did that!  
>9:00 am · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>You broken up with Braginski yet?  
>October 11, 2011 - 11:59 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>No. I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon. I want to try to make this work.  
>12:03 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Now you sound more like a chick than usual.  
>12:05 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>There's nothing wrong with trying. Maybe if you'd done the same with Elizaveta the two of you would still be together.  
>12:07 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Low blow, birdie. What's with you lately? More stress? What stupid thing has Alfred done lately?  
>12:09 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>He got himself locked on the roof twice this week. And one of the janitor closets at college. I had to rescue him all 3 times because Kiku and Arthur were busy.  
>12:12 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I wonder what I can lock him in when you come back for Christmas  
>12:17 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Please don't.  
>12:28 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Come over and try on your costume. Kiku just finished it and wants 2 make sure its good  
>October 17, 2011 - 7:34 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Alright. Give me a few minutes and I'll be over.  
>7:35 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Alfred F. Jones Kiku Honda makes the best costumes ever!  
>October 18, 2011 - 10:44 pm · Comment · Like<br>[_Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland_, and _Mei Li_ like this]  
><span>Kiku Honda<span>: I could not have done it without Mei Li.  
>10:52 pm · Like<br>Mei Li: It was fun to help make them! Especially Katyusha's. Usually the only girl costumes I get to work on are my own, so it was nice to make one for someone else. I hope she likes it!  
>11:24 pm · Like<br>Ivan Braginski: I can't wait until mine is done. This is exciting!  
>11:34 pm · Like<br>Kiku Honda: I should be able to finish yours in the next few days, Ivan. By Monday at the latest.  
>11:37 pm · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones You know what's lame? Not being able to go trick or treating anymore.  
>October 20, 2011 - 4:13 pm · Comment · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Your face is lame!  
>8:26 pm · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones to Matthew Williams  
>Beilschmidt's being a dick<br>October 20, 2011 - 8:28 pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like  
><span>Matthew Williams<span>: what am I supposed to do about it?  
>8:30 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Make him stop!  
>8:33 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I'm pretty sure that's impossible.  
>8:36 pm via Mobile Web · Like [<em>Gilbert Beilschmidt<em> likes this]

Faolán Kirkland is in a relationship with Katyusha B  
>October 21, 2011 - 9:16 am · Comment · Like<br>Scotty Kirkland: What  
>9:24 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Ivan Braginski: What?!  
>9:25 am · Like<br>Ioan Kirkland: What?  
>9:25 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Way to go, dude! See, I told you my advice would work!  
>9:28 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Text message

To: Katyusha  
>From: Ivan<br>It's not true is it?  
>October 21, 2011 - 9:26 am · Reply<p>

To: Vanya  
>From: Katyusha<br>Is what not true?  
>9:29 am · Reply<p>

To: Katyusha  
>From: Ivan<br>You're not really dating Faolán Kirkland are you?  
>9:30 am · Reply<p>

To: Vanya  
>From: Katyusha<br>I am. Please don't be angry, brother. I really like him. He's sweet.  
>9:32 am · Reply<p>

To: Katyusha  
>From: Ivan<br>Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?  
>9:33 am · Reply<p>

To: Vanya  
>From: Katyusha<br>Could we talk about this later? I need to focus on working right now. I promise we'll talk when I get home.  
>9:36 am · Reply<p>

To: Katyusha  
>From: Ivan<br>Okay.  
>9:37 am · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Al  
>From: Faolán<br>I didn't take your advice. I talked with Francis instead.  
>October 21, 2011 - 10:17 am · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Gilbert Beilschmidt Bollywood movies are surprisingly awesome.  
>October 24, 2011 - 9:23 pm via Mobile Web · Comment · Like<br>Matthew Williams: what's this? You're watching a foreign film that isn't from Germany? It must be the end of the world  
>9:54 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: ha ha ha. Funny, Birdie. I've watched plenty of other foreign films!  
>9:58 pm · Like<br>Ludwig Beilschmidt: And referred to most of them as 'snooze fests'.  
>10:01 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Not you too, West!  
>10:02 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: My best friend and my baby brother both making fun of me.  
>10:04 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: if anything's a sign of the end of the world, that's it.  
>10:04 pm · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>You broke up with Braginski yet?  
>October 25 2011 - 6:07 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Or is the problem that you're suffering from sexual tension?  
>6:09 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>How about you head over there and give him a big ol' smooch?  
>6:10 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Tackle him onto a bed  
>6:11 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Or the couch  
>6:11 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Or the floor  
>6:12 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Anywhere will do, really  
>6:13 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Elizaveta, I know that's you. Give the phone back to Gilbert.  
>6:14 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Curses, you've foiled my genius plan!  
>6:15 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Giving it back now.  
>6:16 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Hey, Birdie. ;)  
>6:17 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>I know that's still you, Elizaveta.  
>6:18 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Francis had something like an evening ritual.

He'd eat dinner, usually alone, and have one glass of red wine. Then, if no one dropped by to see him, he'd go out back and sit on the bench in his rose garden. On cloudless night's he would stargaze, trying (and failing) to pick out the different constellations.

It was his time to think. To reflect on his day. To silently reminisce about the past.

The back gate creaked open and Francis slowly exhaled. Only one person ever bothered him at that time of night. It didn't take long before a tall redhead settled down next to him and lit up a cigarette.

"'s a nice night," Scotty remarked, breathing out smoke. "Y'okay? Haven't seen yeh this mopey since Matthew flat-out turned yeh down last year."

Francis shrugged and reached up to take the smoke from Scotty. He took a long drag and then handed it back.

Scotty didn't press the issue, choosing to finish smoking in quiet. It wasn't long before he grinded it out on the concrete bench and let it rest there. "If tellin' you where Arthur is will cheer you up, then I'd be happy to tell you."

Though his voice was light, Francis could hear the underlying agitation in his friend's voice. He curiously peered at Scotty, wondering what had his old friend so bothered.

"Still don' know what you see in the little brat," Scotty muttered, standing up. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair and frowned down at Francis, who continued to say nothing. "Don' know why I came out here. Figured you'd wanna talk, but I guess I thought wrong." He hesitated for a moment longer, waiting to see if Francis had anything to say, and then scoffed and walked away.

Francis tilted his head back and stared up at the stars.

For someone who prided himself on recognizing the signs of love, it took him a disturbingly long time to realize that his friend wasn't agitated, he was jealous.

"Merde," he muttered, patting down his pockets in search of his cell phone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he located it and quickly searched out Scotty's name to send his friend a message.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Scotty  
>From: Francis<br>I'm not in love with Arthur.  
>October 25, 2011 - 9:17 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>So how are things with Ivan?  
>October 27, 2011 - 11:30 am · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Things are fine. Could you tell Gil to stop asking me when I'm going to break up with him?  
>11:34 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>You and I both know that asking him to not do something only makes him want to do it more. It would probably be best if we don't say anything. He'll get tired of it  
>11:37 am · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Hopefully. So what are you two doing for Halloween?  
>11:38 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>Gilbert's being surprisingly quiet about what he's doing this year. He said I should do something on my own, so I convinced some coworkers to join me. You remember Feliks and Toris?  
>11:40 am · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Yeah, I do. Gil always liked playing pranks on them in high school.  
>11:41 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>I'm going to be a prince, Feliks is my princess. I think we convinced Toris to be the fairy godmother. Only he doesn't want to wear a dress so he's the fairy godfather instead.  
>11:43 am · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Sounds interesting. At least Gil won't be able to flip your skirt or whatever this year. Better warn Feliks though  
>11:46 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>We've already prepared for that.  
>11:47 am · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Shorts or something mind scarring that I'd rather not think about while I'm eating?  
>11:49 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>Mind scarring, of course!  
>11:50 am · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>Don't tell Gilbert. He deserves it if he pulls that crap this year.  
>11:52 am · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>I promise I won't tell. I'll talk to you later. Al's yelling for me.  
>11:54 am · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alfred loved Halloween. He loved being able to run around in a costume and not get weird looks. He loved all of the scary movies that came on TV. He loved dragging his friends (and Matthew) out to haunted houses and hay rides. And he was quickly coming to love the Halloween party that Francis threw every year.

"Matt, hurry up and get dressed! We're supposed to meet everyone else downstairs in five minutes!" Alfred yelled, already wearing his Batman costume.

"I'm coming. Just give me a second," replied Matthew.

Alfred paced back and forth impatiently, checking the clock on the wall every few seconds. After what felt like ages to him, Matthew finally stepped out of his bedroom, looking none-too-thrilled.

"I look like Robin Hood," grumbled the other blond. "Robin Hood with a mask. No one's going to know who I am. It'll be another year of me explaining to people who the hell I'm supposed to be."

"That's why you gotta stick with the rest of us," Alfred said. "If you're in a group with a bunch of superheroes, then everyone will know that you're also a superhero!"

Matthew sighed and adjusted the quiver on his back. "Lets just go."

"Be proud, bro," Alfred said, patting Matthew on the back. "The Green Arrow's an awesome dude, so you gotta act the part. Don't mope around all night. Y'gotta find that inner badass! Think about hockey or something if that'll help!"

Matthew gave his brother a strained smile and nodded.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Katyusha giggled and happily clapped her hands together when Alfred and Matthew met up with them at the front door. "You both look so good!"

"Thanks, Kat," Matthew said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Alfred echoed his brother. "You look really hot! Mei did an amazing job!"

Katyusha blushed and murmured a shy "thanks" while Faolán (dressed as a photographer) wrapped an arm around her shoulder and cast a warning look at Alfred. The American raised up his hands and backed off, deciding to focus his attention on his Robin instead.

"Lookin' good, Artie!"

"Don't call me that."

Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother and looked around for Ivan, who had yet to show up. Kiku, in his Green Lantern costume, snuck up next to him to watch everyone talk and interact while they were waiting for the stragglers.

Alfred was in the middle of jokingly calling Faolán a ginger Peter Parker and telling him that he was in the wrong universe when Ivan finally showed up, standing proud and tall in his Superman costume.

Kiku politely cleared his throat, somehow managing to get everyone to quiet down with just that. "I was hoping we could get a few pictures before we leave."

"I'll take them!" Faolán volunteered, raising his hand. "Big group first!"

Kiku handed over his own camera.

Though it was a bit cramped, the six of them arranged themselves in the hall and posed the best the could. Faolán laughed and directed Matthew to move over slightly so he wasn't half hidden by Alfred. He took a few pictures with his own camera and then with Kiku's before motioning for them to break apart so he could do individual things. Katyusha was first, pulling off some surprisingly confident poses. Next went Kiku, followed by Alfred and Arthur (since Al insisted they take photo's as a pair), Ivan happily went after them, and Matthew brought up the rear, carefully notching an arrow and taking aim without releasing it and accidentally hurting someone. (Kiku and Alfred had both insisted he use a real bow and arrows, despite his protests about it being too dangerous.)

"Alright, Justice League! Lets roll out!" Alfred shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

No one bothered to point out the inaccuracies in his statement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Gilbert Beilschmidt is now friends with Shandar Patel  
>October 31, 2011 - 11:13 pm<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt created a new folder called _Halloween_ - posted _38 new photos_  
>October 31, 2011 - 11:17 pm · Comment · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Wow, you must have really enjoyed those Bollywood movies. Is that the new guy in our neighbourhood next to you?  
>11:23 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Yup, it is. He's pretty cool  
>11:24 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: looks like you had a ton of fun this year. I didn't think to take a camera to get pictures, but Kiku did. He said he'll post them tomorrow morning.  
>11:26 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Why did Ludwig wrestle you to the ground in that one?  
>11:27 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Damn it. I told Veta to delete those. He was just jealous that I had such an awesome entrance and didn't invite him.  
>11:29 pm · Like<br>Ludwig Beilschmidt: That's not the reason.  
>11:32 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: I look hot though, right? All the girls were checking me out.  
>11:34 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Sure, Gil.  
>11:35 pm · Like<p>

Kiku Honda posted _42 new photos_ - tagged Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, and 21 others  
>November 1, 2011 - 9:36 am · Comment · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: These turned out awesome!  
>9:43 am · Like<br>Arthur Kirkland: Did you have to take that one of Francis groping Scotty?  
>9:46 am · Like<br>Francis B.: For your information, I was assisting him with his kilt.  
>9:48 am · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Holy shit is that Alfred and Arthur as fucking batman and robin? I want that pic framed and mounted on my wall  
>9:50 am · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Birdie looks like robin hood.  
>9:53 am · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: But a sexy robin hood  
>9:54 am · Like<br>Elizaveta Héderváry: You'll have to excuse Gilbert. I'm pretty sure he's still drunk from last night  
>9:56 am · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Am not!  
>9:58 am · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: What the hell is Francis supposed to be anyway?  
>9:59 am · Like<br>Francis B.: I was the Phantom of the opera  
>10:01 am · Like<br>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Ah, I like how the ones with me and Lovi came out! He made such a cute little bull~  
>10:02 am · Like<br>Lovino Vargas: I only did it so Feliciano wouldn't have to.  
>10:04 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I'm not sure whether to be disturbed or happy at being called a sexy robin hood.  
>10:05 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Which wasn't even what I was. I was the Green Arrow, Gil.  
>10:06 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Yeah yeah. I know cuz you told me. You still look like robin hood to me.  
>10:08 am · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Have you sobered up yet?  
>November 1, 2011 - 4:26 pm · Reply<p>

To: Robin Hood  
>From: Gilbert<br>I'm not sure. This is Birdie, right? Veta went and changed all the numbers in my phone. Or else I got drunker than I thought.  
>4:27 pm · Reply<p>

To: Robin Hood  
>From: Gilbert<br>I'm assuming 'robin hood' is you.  
>4:28 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Yes, it's me.  
>4:30 pm · Reply<p>

To: Robin Hood  
>From: Gilbert<br>Awesome. Now I just have to figure out who the rest of these people are. And change the names back.  
>4:32 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Good luck. Let me know if I can help.  
>4:33 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Seeing as how the rest of them are either 'dick1 dick2 dick3 Veta hahaha goodluck dick4 Dad'. Yeah. I'm just gonna have to text people. What a pain.  
>4:39 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Ivan and I broke up.  
>November 4, 2011 - 9:10 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>WHAT?! Why? Thought you were working it out!  
>9:11 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>We tried. But we both decided we're better as just friends. Still going to have movie nights and hockey days and everything, of course.  
>9:13 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>So this is a good thing? Or what? I'm not sure how to react anymore.  
>9:15 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>I think it's good. I mean, we didn't have a big argument that everyone could hear or anything. Just a quiet discussion.  
>9:16 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>So the exact opposite of me and Veta.  
>9:18 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Yeah, pretty much.  
>9:19 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Gilbert Beilschmidt to Matthew Williams  
>When are you coming home?<br>November 6, 2011 - 6:12 pm · Comment · Like  
><span>Matthew Williams<span>: Nevar  
>6:29 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: damn it Alfred  
>6:30 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: that's what you get for staying logged in bro  
>6:31 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Wait is that my phone you're using?  
>6:33 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: it is. So behave or else I'll post embarrassing things to your facebook.  
>6:35 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Okay okay, truce.  
>6:36 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: So, seriously, when are you coming home?  
>6:39 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Not until December, Gil.  
>6:41 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Okay, that's fucking weird. Stop posting with each other's name  
>6:43 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: That was actually Alfred. Trying to impersonate me.  
>6:45 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: What? Now I'm really confused.  
>6:47 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I'm posting using a phone. Alfred isn't.  
>6:49 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: oh yeah. I knew that.  
>6:51 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Suuuuuuuuurree you did.  
>6:53 pm · Like<p>

Elizaveta Héderváry to Matthew Williams  
>Please tell me you're coming home as soon as you can. When are your finals?<br>November 8, 2011 - 12:42 pm · Comment · Like  
><span>Matthew Williams<span>: I'm not sure. Sometime in early December. Is Gil already driving you crazy about it?  
>2:24 pm · Like<br>Elizaveta Héderváry: Yes. He's driving everyone crazy, I think. Ludwig kicked him out of the house for a few hours the other day.  
>2:27 pm · Like<br>Elizaveta Héderváry: He always goes a little crazy when you leave.  
>2:28 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: He's crazy when I'm home too.  
>2:34 pm · Like<br>Elizaveta Héderváry: It's worse when you're not.  
>2:36 pm · Like<p>

Matthew Williams: Alfred F. Jones has banned all Christmas decorating until after Thanksgiving…  
>November 13, 2011 - 5:13 pm · Comment · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: But Thanksgiving was a month ago!  
>5:48 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Not here in America.  
>5:59 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: That's fucking weird.  
>6:02 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: You're fucking weird  
>6:04 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: Your face is fucking weird!  
>6:05 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Lets not start that again.  
>6:08 pm · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones is so ready for Thanksgiving!  
>November 20, 2011 - 3:05 pm · Comment · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones to Francis B.  
>Are we gonna do that going around the table to say things we're thankful for thing again this year?<br>November 20, 2011 - 4:13 pm · Comment · Like  
><span>Francis B.<span>: I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit under the weather this year and won't be cooking.  
>6:25 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Aw man, now what am I going to do?  
>6:28 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Arthur Kirkland: I could cook.  
>9:17 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: No, no. That's okay, Artie. I'm sure Mattie can whip us up something. Or I'll just make mac 'n cheese. Get some deli meat. Make a turkey sandwich. Actually, that sounds really good right now.  
>9:24 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Isn't that what you had for lunch yesterday?  
>10:12 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Can I come back in now?  
>November 22, 2011 - 12:43 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>No. We're still cooking. Why don't you and Arthur go find something else to do until we finish cooking.  
>12:46 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Ur not making anything weird, are you? Thanksgiving is all about turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy and maybe a vegetable and some dinner rolls.  
>12:47 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>If there's something you don't like then don't eat it.  
>12:49 pm · Reply<p>

To: Alfred  
>From: Matthew<br>Though I get the feeling that if you don't have at least one of Antonio's churros then he'll act like he's offended.  
>12:51 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Alfred<br>Well at least those are tasty. Still not appropriate Thanksgiving food tho  
>12:53 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Matthew Williams looks like it's that time of year again.  
>November 25, 2011 - 4:13 pm · Comment · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: CHRISTMAS!  
>4:23 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I meant it's time to start studying for finals.  
>4:29 pm · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: That means you're coming home soon, right?  
>4:32 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Yeah, on either the 10th or 11th  
>4:38 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: I still think that's too early. We should at least stay for a few more days!  
>4:43 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I'm not going to risk getting caught up in a blizzard.  
>4:45 pm · Like<p>

Matthew Williams to Gilbert Beilschmidt  
>okay, so I may be staying longer than I originally planned<br>November 27, 2011 - 2:27 pm · Comment · Like  
>[<em>Alfred F. Jones<em> likes this]  
><span>Gilbert Beilschmidt<span>: How long? A day? Maybe 2?  
>6:12 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Dad had to change his visit to the 10th-15th so he can celebrate an early Christmas with us.  
>6:18 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Pretty sure Al had something to do with the change, but I can't prove anything right now.  
>6:20 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Haven't heard from you for a few hours. You still alive? Not studying too hard?  
>December 1, 2011 - 10:11 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>I think I'm having maple syrup withdrawals  
>10:28 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Yet another reason why you should get your dad to change his visit back to what it was so you can come home sooner.  
>10:32 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>I wish I could. At least it's just a couple more days. We'll pack up on the 15th and head home on the 16th.  
>10:34 pm · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>I guess I can accept that.  
>10:37 pm · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>The days will fly by, Gil. You'll see.  
>10:38 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Are you coming home yet?  
>December 2, 2011 - 12:01 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Ha ha very funny. Go to sleep.  
>12:03 am · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Matthew Williams is going to murder Alfred F. Jones in his sleep  
>December 5, 2011 - 3:12 pm · Comment · Like<br>[_Gilbert Beilschmidt_ likes this]  
><span>Alfred F. Jones<span>: What did I do?!  
>3:18 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: You know what you did.  
>3:20 pm · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Oh yeah, that. Oops.  
>3:20 pm via Mobile Web · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones maybe I should have studied for those exams a bit more…  
>December 7, 2011 - 8:25 pm · Comment · Like<br>Arthur Kirkland: I told you that you should, but you didn't want to listen to me. Instead you had to prank your brother.  
>9:32 pm · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Scotty  
>From: Arthur<br>Is there a reason why you've been avoiding Francis since before Halloween? It's starting to get annoying.  
>December 11, 2011 - 1:04 pm · Reply<p>

To: Arthur  
>From: Scotty<br>I'm not. Why don't you go hang out with Alfred and stop bothering me  
>1:08 pm · Reply<p>

To: Scotty  
>From: Arthur<br>I can't. He and Matthew are spending the day with their dad. Which is why I'm stuck here listening to Francis talk about how you hate him. I've lost count of the number of glasses of wine he's had.  
>1:12 pm · Reply<p>

To: Arthur  
>From: Scotty<br>Whatever  
>1:14 pm · Reply<p>

To: Scotty  
>From: Arthur<br>I don't care whether you're angry with him or not, get your arse over here and talk some sense into this idiot.  
>3:46 pm · Reply<p>

To: Scotty  
>From: Arthur<br>For the love of god, Scotty! He's been crying into my sweater for the past hour!  
>3:49 pm · Reply<p>

To: Arthur  
>From: Scotty<br>Fine. I'm coming over.  
>4:18 pm · Reply<p>

To: Scotty  
>From: Arthur<br>Well it's about bloody time.  
>4:19 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Okay, it's the 15th. That means you're coming home tomorrow, right?  
>December 15, 2011 - 12:03 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Text me at a more reasonable hour and I'll give you an answer  
>12:07 am · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>This is a reasonable hour, right?  
>December 15, 2011 - 10:02 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Huh?  
>10:06 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Oh, right. Yeah. What was your question again?  
>10:07 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Matthew<br>You're coming home tomorrow, right?  
>10:09 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>About that….  
>10:12 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>But you said you were!  
>10:13 am · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>What the hell did you do now? Why aren't you two coming up tomorrow?  
>December 15, 2011 - 10:14 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Gilbert<br>Dude, what the hell are you talking about?  
>10:18 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>Mattie just told me you're not coming up tomorrow! What gives?  
>10:20 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilfreak  
>From: Alfred<br>Hey, it wasn't me this time. I think Ivan and Katyusha talked him into doing something on Saturday, so now we're staying until the end of the weekend.  
>10:23 am · Reply<p>

To: Alfuck  
>From: Gilbert<br>No fucking way.  
>10:25 am · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Cancel plans with those losers and come home.  
>December 15, 2011 - 10:27 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>I can't. Katyusha gave me this sad look when I told her I was going home tomorrow, so I said I'd stay a few extra days. It'll be okay.  
>10:30 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Fine. Whatever.  
>10:35 am · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Lars Peeters to Matthew Williams  
>Please come home and collect Beilschmidt from my couch.<br>December 17, 2011 - 6:15 pm · Comment · Like  
><span>Matthew Williams<span>: I'll be home on Monday.  
>6:18 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Why is Gil on your couch?  
>6:19 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Lars Peeters: Laura invited him over. Apparently they're friends. I don't think I'll be able to stand him laying on my couch for another five minutes, let alone two days.  
>6:21 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I'll see if I can get in touch with Elizaveta or Ludwig.  
>6:24 pm via Mobile Web · Like<br>Lars Peeters: Thanks.  
>6:25 pm · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Apparently Gilbert is moping on the Peeters's couch. Are you busy or can you go get him?  
>December 17, 2011 - 6:28 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Ludwig  
>From: Matthew<br>Gil's moping on the Peeters's couch and Lars is getting annoyed. Is there any chance you could go get him?  
>December 17, 2011 - 6:36 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Ludwig<br>I'll go get him.  
>6:38 pm · Reply<p>

.-.-.

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Nevermind. Ludwig's going to go get him.  
>6:39 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Matthew Williams so apparently the roads all iced over last night.  
>December 19, 2011 - 7:12 am · Comment · Like<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt: You're still coming home, right?  
>8:01 am · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Not unless the ice melts or the plow the road we're on. It's too dangerous to drive.  
>8:04 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Katherine Williams: Be careful, boys. It looks like we've got a big storm about to blow through in the next few days. Keep an eye on the weather so you don't get caught out in it. I'd rather you be safe and sound rather than hurt trying to get home for Christmas.  
>8:18 am · Like<br>Matthew Williams: We'll be careful. I promise.  
>8:20 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones Staying home for another day! : )  
>December 19, 2011 - 9:28 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: They're plowing the road right now. Finish packing.  
>9:35 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Can't. Already made plans.  
>9:38 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I told you not to! Where are you? You can't have left the apartment!  
>9:41 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: me and Artie and Kiku are walking down to 7-11 for slurpees. You want one?  
>9:43 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: No, I don't!  
>9:45 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Well that's good since we won't be returning right away. Arthur wants to show us this new bookshop he found. Apparently it has some old comics too.  
>9:47 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: I hate you so much right now.  
>9:49 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Just think. We could've been back last Friday if you hadn't decided to do that thing with Ivan and Katyusha.  
>9:53 am via Mobile Web · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Shut up  
>9: 57 am via Mobile Web · Like<p>

Matthew Williams I have never hated snow more than I do right now.  
>December 20, 2011 - 8:42 am · Comment · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones started decorating the apartment!  
>December 20, 2011 - 10:07 am · Comment · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>You are not seriously considering staying down there.  
>December 20, 2011 - 11:11 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>When I woke up there was already an inch of snow on the road. It's coming down slowly, but the area we're in isn't exactly a major concern when it comes to snow plowing. Not when everything is within walking distance.  
>11:18 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>My car would never make it through this. Not safely.  
>11:21 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>What if it clears up? You'll come home then, right?  
>11:24 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>Maybe. Alfred seems pretty set on having Christmas down here. He invited Kiku and Arthur over to help him decorate. Americat keeps tangling himself up in tinsel and making a mess. At least Catada is behaving.  
>11:26 am · Reply<p>

To: Gilbert  
>From: Matthew<br>And Lovino just showed up to hide from Antonio and now he's sitting on the couch making snide comments about Al's decorating skills.  
>11:27 am · Reply<p>

To: Birdie  
>From: Gilbert<br>Damn.  
>11:34 am · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Facebook_

Matthew Williams Looks like I'm celebrating Christmas in America this year…  
>December 20, 2011 - 8:02 pm · Comment · Like<br>Katherine Williams: So long as you stay safe, sweetie. Maybe you'll be able to visit for New Years.  
>8:26 pm · Like<br>Matthew Williams: Yeah. The storm should have passed by then.  
>8:29 pm · Like<p>

Alfred F. Jones I am totally prepared for the snowstorm!  
>December 21, 2011 - 10:43 am · Comment · Like<br>Arthur Kirkland: When your plan is to go to your neighbours for food and whatever else if the power goes out, I don't think you can consider yourself prepared.  
>11:16 am · Like<br>Alfred F. Jones: Of course I can! I know exactly what I'm going to do!  
>11:18 am · Like<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Text message_

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>Gilbert hasn't spoken to me since Tuesday. Is he okay?  
>December 21, 2011 - 1:31 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>Don't you worry, I've been keeping him preoccupied so he doesn't mope too much.  
>1:48 pm · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>I'm really sorry I won't be there for Christmas.  
>1:50 pm · Reply<p>

To: Matthew  
>From: Elizaveta<br>I know you are. And so does Gilbert, even if he'd never admit it. Don't let it bring you down too much.  
>1:53 pm · Reply<p>

To: Elizaveta  
>From: Matthew<br>I'll try not to.  
>1:54 pm · Reply<p>

.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

I really wanted to have this up in time for Halloween, but I didn't finish it until after midnight.

I'm going to try and finish the next chapter by next Wednesday (October 7), other wise it won't be finished until after the 12th. (I will be attending Anime USA on the 8th - 11th this year. We're leaving on Thursday. I highly doubt that I will get anything written while I'm there.)


End file.
